Open Your Eyes
by JCarabaguiaz
Summary: One day can change the plans they both had set for themselves. Now they are trying to deal with the consequences and just make it work. Even if mistakes arise down the road. Post season 7
1. Chapter 1: Hiding My Heart Away

**A/N: This is my first FanFic about anything, I've been having a this weird dream almost every day, just that every day there is a new part to it (I know it's creepy and freaky, but they are definitely the best dreams I've ever had). I really hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: ****Dear Reader, I wish I owned everything and anything about Grey's but I sadly don't, if I did Mark and Lexie would have different conflicts than the ones that they're having right now, like what they should name their baby or where their wedding should be. Yep, life is sucky sometimes.**

**I don't own the title of this story or any chapter in it.**

**The title of this story is the song that plays when Mark is telling Lexie she could have a husband.**

**I recommend that if you haven't listened to any of the songs that will be titles, listen to them they will make a little more sense, and if they don't then who cares if at least the title makes sense:) **

**Summary: Life never went as expected to neither Lexie nor Mark, but when and how did life change so fast. Will they be able to face the bumps on the road, or will it just crash on them. Takes place three weeks after Mark and Lexie's 'discussion' in season 7 finale.**

**This chapter's title is Eric Hutchinson's**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Watching You Watch Him<strong>_

She missed him; she missed his smell, his eyes looking right through her, his hands touching places only his hands should touch. Waking up together next to each other every morning, having breakfast together, and even leaving to work together each morning.

She missed having similar plans about family and marriage with him. But now, now everything was so different. He had a daughter (another one), and he had forgotten about her, _again._

Why couldn't they go back to the moment she had just moved in with him, and there were no unexpected daughters, or babies in their lives. With no ex-sex-partners or whatever Alex used to be, and no boyfriends she had no deep feelings for.

Lexie's thoughts were interrupted by April, who had yet to give Lexie and Jackson their services for today.

"Jackson… you are with Dr. Sloan." April said in a way to cheerful way either Lexie or Jackson that morning.

"_This is going to be good" _Lexie murmured sarcastically to herself.

"What?" Jackson asked not being sure is she was talking to him.

"Wha— Um… Nothing, I said nothing" Lexie said in a very fast way for it to be 'nothing' Jackson thought.

"Ok if you say so." He said a little suspicious.

He started to walk away and turned around to face Lexie. She smiled, not wanting to make him think that she was hiding something. _Not like it would be a lie_ she thought

"Dr. Grey, you are with Dr. Torres." April said in a lower voice, noticing that Lexie was seriously not in the mood for bright and shiny anything.

"_Now __**this**__ will be good!"_ she laughed to herself humorless.

"Dr. Grey!" Lexie heard Callie yell from behind.

She turned around to face her with probably the most real smile she could pretend. "I'm so sorry Dr. Torres, I just came from the pit, I was told you were there, but apparently you weren't."

"Save your energy Grey, you are going to need it for today." Callie said. She started walking down the hall so Lexie followed closely.

"Really? Is there a big surgery? Is there an incoming or something big?" Lexie started asking getting a little overexcited, and starting to believe that today maybe wasn't going to be as bad as she had imagined.

"No, we are going to be working with Dr. Sloan and Dr. Avery today" Callie explained holding back a laughter she knew Lexie wouldn't probably appreciate.

"Not funny" She demanded noticing Callie's face.

"Sure." She deadpanned before opening the door to their patient's room.

"Dr. Torres, Grey" _Well at least he acknowledges_ Lexie thought.

"Dr. Avery, present." Mark said as he passed the chart to Jackson.

"Kelsey Collins, 23, came in last night after rescued from a fire that took place at her kitchen, she complained from pain in her left leg, also her lower extremities have third degree burns" He offered the chart to Lexie so she could finish but she was to concentrated on those blue eyes that were across from her.

"X-rays showed a broken femur, which Dr. Torres will try to fix in surgery. The x-rays didn't show any nerve damage, so Dr. Sloan will debride the burns, and if the damage isn't to extensive then he will place skin grafts on the outer side of both of your legs." Lexie said not being able to look away from Mark's hypnotizing eyes.

Knowing neither of Mark or Lexie would be able to proceed Callie asked "Do you have any questions before the nurses come prep you for surgery?"

"Yeah, Dr. Grey said that the x-rays didn't show any nerve damage, but then she said that Dr. Sloan would place the grafts if there wasn't much damage, I don't understand, is there damage or not?" Kelsey asked a little concerned that maybe Dr. Grey was a little distracted staring somewhere else and wasn't speaking accurately.

"Dr. Grey please be more specific to your patient." Jackson said having received enough with the stares between her and her ex.

"Sorry" she said snapping out of their own little world, and then turning around to look at a very worried patient, "x-rays can only tell us so much, sometimes there is nerve or tissue damage, but it's really hard to see on an x-ray, so surgery would be the only option to see if your nerves are damaged."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Grey" Callie said "do you have any more questions?"

"No thank you" Kelsey replied a little more calm.

The doctors started to leave the room, Lexie going last when she heard Kelsey calling her.

"Do you need anything?" Lexie asked with a sweet smile.

"It's none of my business, but is Dr. Sloan you husband or boyfriend?"

Lexie felt as she started blushing "No, no he's not my husband nor boyfriend." She stammered a little.

"Sorry, is that by the way you were looking at each other made it seem like it." She apologized.

"Sorry, that was really unprofessional, and I shouldn't have done it." Lexie tried to explain

"So then I'm guessing that Dr. Avery is your boyfriend, by the way he kinda snapped you out of your world."

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend." Lexie said feeling like she shouldn't be talking to a patient about her personal life.

"I shouldn't be interfering in your personal life and this is the last I'll say about it" she tried to think about what she was going to say, but then she decided she should say it, "I think you should break up with your boyfriend and date Dr. Sloan. I'm not sure which of them is a better kisser or is better in bed, and by the looks of it you know the answer to that, but the way you were looking at Dr. Sloan had love written all over it."

Lexie now felt like she really shouldn't be there so she walked to the door and said "I'll see you in the O.R."

When Lexie came out of the room she was grabbed by the arm and gently pushed to a side.

"I noticed" Jackson said

"Noticed _what _exactly?" She asked a little dumbfounded

"This has been going on for quite a while, _you _staring at him, _Sloan. _At first I thought it was kind of cute, but now… Look Lex when I told you that I'm not the kind of guy who waits around for a girl who is still in love with someone, I meant it." He sighed and thought carefully about what to say next, "You… You are an amazing woman, you care for people, you are always trying to be the best you can be, and you see good in practically anyone. But you are obviously still in love with Sloan, so I think this is it." He said with a calm voice, then lifted her chin and gave her a small peck on her lips. "Just to remember our last kiss"

"But Jacks—"

"I want to be your friend, I don't want this to be something uncomfortable between the both us, maybe it will be uncomfortable for a while or maybe later on, who knows, but we can both try to make it a clean and comfortable break up. And if you want you can go back to him, probably it will hurt me for a while but I want you to be happy. This relationship just wasn't meant to be, so stop hiding your heart away from the truth."

"That would be nice… I mean the being friends part, Mark and I probably won't get back together, he is in a completely different place in life than I am." Lexie moved closer to him and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Um, you're welcome?" He said not knowing at all what she meant.

"Thanks for not being an ass like Alex, I mean I love Alex as friend, but when he walked away from me it was rude," she started laughing, "for God's sake I was having a nervous breakdown and he left me alone." She calmed down again and said, "Thanks for tolerating me and being my friend and a special person in my life."

Mark and Callie watched them from the nurse station, close enough to watch, but not enough to listen.

"Don't worry, I really doubt they will last long" Callie said trying to comfort her best friend from what they had just seen.

"Yeah… Whatever." He responded quite uncomfortable from what he had just seen and trying to change the subject he said, "Ok, let's go, we have a surgery to get to."

_During Surgery_

"Bone saw, please Bokie" Callie asked.

Jackson started laughing as Lexie just rolled her eyes at him being sure of what he was laughing.

"_Not…_ Funny" Lexie states in a very serious voice and scowling at Jackson.

Jackson started laughing even harder knowing that she really didn't find it funny.

"What's 'Not funny'?" Mark asks

"_Nothing" _Lexie looked at Jackson with a face that he could only make out as her _don't you dare_ face.

"Lexie is a psycho killer." Jackson said receiving confused faces from Mark and Callie, "About two weeks ago April, Meredith, and Lexie were in the living room when April brought up the idea of a chores list."

"Again!" Lexie interrupted "She always brings up that stupid chore wheel."

"Anyway, when Meredith agreed with her Lexie got up extremely pissed at both of them and yelled at April that if she really did it she wouldn't be running her over with her car, but instead she would ask Callie for a bone saw and chop of both of her hands. The look on April's face was priceless and Lexie went psycho so Meredith told April after Lexie stormed off to her room that it wasn't a good idea because she didn't want Lexie at the psych ward again."

Callie laughed, she didn't really like when April was so perky and happy, "Next time she gets me mad or frustrated I'm going to remind her that I have access to the bone saws in the hospital. Seriously next time something happens just tell me you could totally freak the perkiness out of her with one of those"

Jackson then asked "I really don't get your problem with a chore wheel, it would make things easier."

Lexie scowled at him and Mark said "Lexie doesn't like cleaning or doing anything that has to do with it actually, at my apartment she would just dump the clothes in the washing machine, I would normally be the one to wash the plates and fold the clothes."

"Yep sounds like her" Jackson laughed.

"Don't you remember I'm right in front of both of you," Then she whispered, "_I can actually hear you."_

The guys just laughed as Callie gave Lexie an understanding look; Callie never really liked the idea of cleaning either.

Callie deciding that it was enough of making fun of Lexie tried changing the subject "Ok, seems like we are done here, great job. By the way, who taught you how to do a suture so good?"

Lexie looked around and smiled slightly, "Dr. Sloan taught me when I was an intern."

Callie eyed her and her best friend suspiciously, "When did you teach her how to do it? And why didn't you teach me too Mark?"

"It was after the fight with Derek, I couldn't get an angle in my cheekbone so I decided it was a great time for her to learn."

"Which fight?" Jackson asked completely oblivious about the two McWhatever's fight.

Callie deciding that it might be out of Mark's or Lexie's comfort zone said "Derek had warned Mark from Lexie but he didn't obey him—"

"Actually it was me, but I didn't know I was 'Prohibited fruit', I just didn't know about anything until Mar— Dr. Sloan told me then next day."

"Well anyway, when Mark went to tell Derek about him and Lexie, about 2 months after it had started, Derek had just lost an important patient, so they got into a fist-fight."

"It was unnecessary" Lexie said looking a Jackson, but from the corner of her eye all she could see was Mark.

"It wasn't" Mark said finishing up with Kelsey's right thigh.

All the sudden a pink elephant stepped into the room, and they all grew quiet.

Callie was apparently the only one who wasn't affected by the awkwardness, so she guided them to the scrub room, and wanting to end the quietness said "Well, the surgery went pretty great, how about a drink to celebrate?"

"Sure, why not." Lexie said.

"Ok" Jackson agreed.

"I'll go there later; I have a few things to do before, maybe in half an hour?" Mark answered.

_At Emerald City_

After about 25 minutes of waiting for Mark, Callie was going crazy with Lexie and Jackson who wouldn't stop talking about stories or whatever had happened between them. Callie had enough, and was grateful her phone started buzzing.

"Excuse me." She said as she waved her phone at them and walked away answering.

Lexie couldn't stop laughing because Jackson wouldn't stop teasing her about her clumsiness.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy, am I?" She asked, it was obvious to anyone that she was already a little bit tipsy.

"They had to invent a new scale to measure her clumsiness, because the 1 to 10 crap wasn't enough" Mark said as he got closer and closer to the table in which they were sitting. "Where is Torres?"

"She left the table to answer her phone" Jackson pointed towards her, "I'm guessing she might be having a discussion with Arizona by the way she won't stop pacing."

"Ok" starting to move to the bar he asked "Any of you need another drink?"

"I think we're ok."

"No!" She looked at Jackson with hurtful eyes; "I want another tequila shot!" she smiled at Mark.

"Ok?" he looked at Jackson "How many has she had?"

Knowing that Lexie would be mad at him if he answered that question he just showed him 6 fingers.

"Ok then, one more shot for you little miss and I think that will be more than enough." Mark said knowing that Lexie could handle a few more before she wasn't able to think straight. He knew Lexie had a very strong liver, but after a couple nine shots and a beer and she would black out.

"That's not fair."She pouted, "I've only had six, and I can still touch my nose with my index fingers see?" She demonstrated him as he laughed and Mark came back with the drinks and sat down across Lexie and Jackson.

"Wow, she is still on the phone?" Mark asked, he knew that when they spent that much time on the phone it meant they were having a discussion.

Callie came back to the table, grabbing Lexie's shot and downing it extremely fast.

"Hey! That's mine, or was!" Lexie called out.

"Yeah well, I have to go back home because apparently Arizona has a 'VITHP' and can't take care of Sophia"

"A what?" Jackson asked as dumbfounded as the two other people next to him.

"A Very Important Tiny Human Patient." She said as she said her good-byes and left.

After a couple of hours of Mark and Jackson talking about stupidities and their manliness, Lexie laughing uncontrollably at their comments, and a few comments about what a great surgeon Jackson was becoming, and asking Lexie what she would like to take as her fellowship, but her not answering. Jackson stood up and said "Ok Lex I am really tired so let's go home."

"I don't want to go home yet!" she said

"Yeah well I do, and you can't drive right now, so I think it would be best if we left now."

"If you want I can take her to Mer's when she wants because I was actually going to stay here for a few more minutes."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry Jackson can wait." She said really not wanting to bother Mark.

"_Seriously?"_ he looked at her with a sleepy face, "If I wait a little longer then I will probably fall asleep while driving, and I really doubt it would be a safe and responsible thing to do."

"Don't worry I seriously don't have any trouble taking her, I have to hand Derek a few charts for a second opinion anyway.

"Ok sure" Jackson said shaking his hand with Mark's and giving Lexie a peck on her cheek and leaving.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to not talk to you and to leave you alone, but what was that? Mark asked.

"What was _what_?" She asked having an inkling about what he was about to ask her, but not wanting to answer.

"That, the kiss on the cheek, what was that?" he asked her again.

"Well in normal civilization that is how people usually call that saying good-bye." She answered not wanting to say much about it.

"Yes, I know that, you do that when you are friends with someone, don't tell me you've gone pathetic on him too?" He asked.

Lexie smiled, she missed the old days when called her that.

She knew he would find out sooner or later, and knowing him he would rather it came from her, "Yeah, well… we um kind of broke-up , more like he broke up with me."

"What, when? Why?" not being able to believe her, they had been pretty much civilized the whole time he was with them.

"Before surgery"

"Didn't you two kiss before surgery?"

"Yeah, he said it would be to remember us." She answered knowing that she hadn't answered his other question and that he would be asking it next.

"Why did you break-up?"

She shrugged "He said he didn't want to wait around for me."

"Wait around for what? Did he propose and you said 'not now' or something?" he asked really not wanting the second question to be the why. He wanted to be the only and first person who proposed to her, even if it was far from actually happening, and he had already kind of proposed to her when she was with Alex.

Lexie laughed, who could he be asking her this, "No, no he didn't propose, and he didn't do anything wrong. It was one hundred percent my fault."

"Then why?" he kept asking

God, she really missed his stubbornness.

"He said he didn't want to wait for someone who still was in love with somebody else, _if _I recall correctly." she said.

"Which I'm sure you do recall correctly." he stated

Lexie simply nodded.

"Do you love somebody else?" He asked

"I think there is no need for me to answer that question, because I am positive we both know the answer to it." Then she whispered, "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love someone?

He looked deeply into her eyes and said "There are only two girls in my life right now, one of them is my daughter, and I wouldn't mind if that number would go up when the right time came with the other woman in my life. Do you know who she is?"

Lexie was pretty sure she knew the answer to his question, but decided to better not answer it in case she was wrong and simply answered by moving her head sideways as in saying 'no'.

"It's you Lex. It will always be you"

She could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes, but not wanting to set them free. She really missed the man that was in front of her.

"Lex" he sighed noticing the tears in her eyes, "If I can't have you, then at least I want to be your friend, because I just can't look at you every day and not be able to touch you, or hold you, but the hardest part is to not talk to you, because I miss you. What do you say, can we be friends or not?"

She nodded a little heartbroken; she was sure that if he had asked her to be his girlfriend she would've said yes. But if friends was the closest thing they could be right now, then be it, "Friends… sure" she whispered.

He could totally sense her heartbreak, but he had to think of his own stability first.

"Come on Little Grey, I'll take you home."

She smiled at the name he used to use for her, maybe she wouldn't have to hide her heart away much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think about this, should I continue it? If you have any questions about anything just ask:) And sorry if I made any mistakes, just tell me so I can fix them:)<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Refresh Me

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read it and commented it:) I know that the prologue was pretty long, but I just couldn't leave it were I firstly thought about leaving it.**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of anything yet!**

**This chapter's title is by V.V. Brown**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Refresh Me<em>**

Mark stopped the car in front of Meredith's house (not even sure it could be called a house, how many people lived there again?), and walked to Lexie's side and opened the door for her. She smiled as they walked together to the front porch.

Surprisingly the car ride hadn't been _that_ weird, actually it wasn't weird at all.

"Here," He said giving Lexie a chart, "please give this to Derek and tell him that the CT doesn't seem normal." She checked the cover of it. '_John Doe'._

"I worked with Derek today, and there was no 'John Doe'. She said a little suspicious.

"Yeah," _Wow she is such a smart woman _he thought in awe "it's a patient of mine."

"Ok" She murmured.

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other before Mark stepped in awkwardly and gave Lexie a small peck on her cheek. She looked at him not being able to believe what had just happened.

"That's what friends do…" She smiled; he had actually listened to her at the bar.

Then she stepped in and kissed his cheek, "Yes… That's what they do."

She looked at him before entering the dark house and closing the door.

She went in to the kitchen to leave the charts Mark had given her, and made her way upstairs.

_One Week Later_

"Coffee?" Mark asked offering Lexie his obviously just prepared bone dry cappuccino. He had been looking at her a couple of days from now and she just looked like crap, she looked paler, definitely thinner, and the dark circles around her eyes announced to the world she hadn't slept in a few days.

"No" She muttered, "I feel nauseous!" pushing his coffee back to him.

"Ok… No coffee then." Mark said.

"Mhmm"

"So… how has everything been?" Mark asked awkwardly.

"I've definitely been better." She stated.

"Is this like what you had two years ago? Before Sloan came?"

"I think I feel worse"

"Seriously?" he asked with his trademark smirk, "Because that week you were really annoyingly sick."

"Oh shut up," she grabbed the nurse station as she started feeling dizzy, "you did put up with me." She pointed out

"Yeah, but that's cause I love you."

She looked at his eyes; she could see the vulnerability, the hurt, the love.

"I do too" and then a big wave of dizziness hit her so she ran to the closest trashcan. She hadn't notice Mark was following her until she felt those strong but gentle hands rubbing her back, when she definitely wished they would rub other of her body parts.

As soon as she was sure she had emptied all of her stomach contents she stood up "I have to go."

She ran until she finally got to a supply closet looking everywhere for the white small box she had given to many patients before and then ran to the closest restroom.

As she got the pregnancy test out of the box she did her best at trying to concentrate on peeing. When she was done she couldn't stop the many things that were making their way to her mind.

_I can't be pregnant. When was my last period? I am more than sure it was about two weeks ago, but with all the distractions and stress how on Earth could I know? Oh my God! Things just started getting better with Mark,_ tears started streaming down her cheeks as she rinsed her mouth,_ I can't have a baby, much less with a man I don't even love._

She decided to check on the test, she placed a hand on her stomach, and then turned the test over. _Not Pregnant, _more tears fell from her eyes, but this time she cried tears of happiness,_ ok this is good… this is really, very good._

She realized know that there wasn't much that made things hard for her to be with Mark.

She ran from the bathroom looking everywhere for Mark.

Lexie searched for him almost for 15 minutes before finding him at the same nurse station they had been a few minutes earlier.

As she started making a beeline towards him he asked "Lex, are you ok? You left so fast, it totally freaked me out." She kept walking to him and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him passionately. Mark was dumbfounded there was no reaction from him; Lexie began to freak out as she kept on kissing him to try to get at least rejection or something out of him.

When he was able to wrap his mind around what was happening he kissed her back, he asked for entrance to her mouth and swiped it everywhere inside her mouth. _Wow_ they both thought as they were starting to need oxygen.

Panting but being able to form a few words she stared deep into his eyed and said "I love you."

"That's all I wanted to hear from your mouth" he whispered, "Shall we?" he asked signaling towards the on-call room.

"We shall."

Entering the room Lexie locks the door and Mark starts kissing her behind her ear. Turning her around he lifts up her shirt and throws it on the floor, Lexie does the same.

"I missed this… I missed you." He whispered against her lips.

"And you think I didn't?"

Mark smirked as he slipped his hand inside her panties, she gasped. _This man is talented _she thought. Feeling the warm wetness that met his fingers made him smile. A moan escaped her lips as Mark swiftly moved her to the bed "I really did miss this." She reassured him.

She decided to make herself a little more useful so she moved her hands to his scrub bottoms and started untying it but making sure she would brush against his ereccion. She was finally able to take of his pants, leaving him only with his briefs on. Lexie made a gasping sound as she saw his prominent member ready for her, "Didn't waste any time, huh?" She asked him playfully

"Sweetheart, it's called multitasking."

She laughed softly, he smiled at this, "What are you thinking?" she asked

"I was thinking about you… your eyes, your lips, your body, your smile, but most importantly your heart. I love you."

After taking their remaining clothes of he started thrusting slowly, apparently Lexie had decided it wasn't enough for her, so she grabbed Mark's ass and pushed him further in. He started thrusting harder and deeper.

He knew Lexie was almost there, and being honest, so was he. After a couple more thrusts an orgasm escaped her. He had never heard anything like that from her. In fact he had never heard one so loud from _anyone_. As soon both their orgasms were over and they had recovered a little Lexie began laughing, "Wow, that was mine?"

"Yup, you'll be lucky enough if just the hospital heard it." He teased.

She smacked his chest playfully "Not funny, seriously you shouldn't make fun of it. You should actually be proud."

Silence filled the room for a while.

"So… what are we?" she whispered, "I mean, are we together?"

Mark couldn't help but smile at her insecurity; he still couldn't understand how such a beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman could have any insecurity at all. He rolled over her and kissed her softly, "Yeah, we are together." He smiled.

"Don't get this the wrong way, but please could we keep this," she said signaling both of them, "us, a secret? You know, I just don't want things getting messed up, at least not now." She knew she was starting to ramble but he loved her, so he could handle it, "I mean, the only time that we practically in a perfect relationship was when we were a secret."

He placed a finger on her lips and but didn't say anything for what seemed like minutes. Even if Lexie knew him well enough on most of his things, it was hard for her to tell if it was good or bad sign.

"Ok" he agreed.

"Ok?" She asked not wanting Mark to regret anything.

"Yes, I don't care, you put up with me when I was the one who didn't want to say anything. The fair thing to do is to support you the same way you did, but at least _I'm_ not gonna threaten you with no sex. And as long as we are together I am fine with keeping it secret, but just for a while." He smirked.

"Ok." She kissed him

As they laid on the bed together thing felt right. Finally things were fine.

Now she just had to find out what was causing the dizziness and the nausea she had been feeling non-stop, even lying there with Mark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is very short, but that is why I'll make it up to you guys as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow I will start writing it before Grey's and/or after PrP. If you have any questions about anything just ask:)**

**Please review! Reviews make my days much better (even Thursdays!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Figure This Out

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I had tons of homework, and about a gazillion other things going on. I know that a few of you are worried, even my best friends who are reading it keep asking me what's going to happen (They don't know more than you guys I promise:)), but I promise that they are **_**going**_** to be just fine. The disease that I'm using is an actual disease, if you want to know more about it or have any questions go to mayoclinic (online) or just ask me:)**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of any character or other things that obviously didn't come from my pretty head, I only own the storyline and future OCs.**

**This chapter's Title is an amazing song by Erin McCarley**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta Figure This Out<strong>

"Meniere's Disease!" Bailey spat out as she threw the chart at Lexie.

"What?" Lexie asked lying on her room's bed.

Bailey sighed "Yes Grey, a disorder in the inner ear which causes spontaneous episodes of vertigo—"

"I know… I know what it is, I read about a case. The guy was so bad off that said he actually felt weird after the surgery." She said a little shocked. She really couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

_4 Hours Earlier_

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" Mark asked Lexie as he passed her scrub top back to her.

"Mhm" she lied.

"Well you don't look well, so come on hurry." He ordered

"Wow, we _just_ got back together and already want to give me orders, huh?" She teased.

"You are the bossy one" Mark reminded her.

"Yeah…" she closed the space between them and then whispered against his lips, "But you dig it."

Mark smirked, he had always loved her bossiness, but he wondered where did she hear what he had told Nurse Eli half a year ago, "I heard it from Eli talking to other nurses." She told him noticing the confused expression on his face. "I thought that was really sweet of you" she smiled.

"You're done?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are you going to take me?"

"To run some tests." He said opening the door

"For whom?" she asked.

"For you, now let's go." He said trying to shove her out of the On-call room with a spank in her ass.

As they walked through the corridors, in a normal (maybe even longer) distance apart to not make people suspicious, Mark stopped near a supply closet. "Lex…" he sighed really not knowing how to say what was about to come out of his lips, "We are both doctors, and we know what nausea and dizziness are usually the symptoms of, and don't take this the wrong way but you were having sex with Avery. I won't mid the outcome, I won't get mad… Maybe a little but never at you, the thing is I want to be with you, and anything it might include—"

"Mark, what are you trying to say? You are rambling more than I do." She said furrowing her brows.

"Ok, just wait here." He entered the supply closet and then came out holding a pregnancy test in his very talented hands, "I don't care if you are pregnant, and I will accept and support you and the possible baby."

"Mark I'm n—"

"Just go we are both doctors, so don't worry we can get over everything."

"Mark!" he looked at her surprised she never raised her voice unless she was mad, or he couldn't hear her (and of course during sex.) she started laughing she couldn't believe that the man in front of her was so stubborn, "Sorry, it's just I already took a pregnancy test, it was negative."

"When did you take it? And did you have any suspicions you could be pregnant?" he asked really not wanting to listen to the response he was so sure she would say.

"I took it after I threw up earlier, and no, but you never know. I mean I always take my pill, and we used protection most of the time." She explained. Like Mark had said they were both doctors and she knew Mark knew they weren't 100% percent effective, not even the both of them together.

"Hold on, you said _most _of the time?" He asked a little annoyed.

Lexie really couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at him a little "Yes Mark, _most_ of the time. Sometimes you just forget, or you are craving for more... connection."

"That is something you shouldn't say to your _actual _boyfriend" He says. Lexie could see him starting to fume already.

"Mark you know just as well as I do that human contact is the best thing a person can receive sometimes;" she said trying to calm him down a little.

"Ok fine, whatever… Let's go get you a bloodwork, and a few more tests."

"What kind of tests?" She asks.

"Standard, Balance, you know routine." He says calmly not wanting to freak her out at all.

_Two hours Later_

"Somebody page me an intern to get my Lexie Grey's blood work results STAT!" Mark ordered stepping out of her patient room.

"Remind me again why you had to admit me?" Lexie said a little frustrated to be there.

"Because I don't want you fainting, or throwing up or anything, so you won't go home until we are completely sure that you aren't defective."

"Thanks" She scoffs

Nurse Tyler enters Lexie's room with the files "Dr. Sloan here are her files." Then turns to face Lexie and looks at her with pity written all over his, "I hope you feel better Dr. Grey. It's been just a few hours and the nursing staff already misses you."

"I'm sure Nurse Eli doesn't" Lexie says with a small smile in her lips.

"Well… That is a different story, he doesn't like Sloan over here either, but that's for asking him to do things for both of you." He answers with a smile and then leaves the room.

"What kind of things did you ask Eli to do?" Lexie asked laughing.

"When you asked me to talk to him about the drain you needed he said he wouldn't, that's when he said you where bossy." He said not wanting to continue in case the rest of the story would get him in trouble.

"Ok." Lexie looked up to him and saw a very worried look on his face, "Wha— What's wrong with me? Am I pregnant? Was the pregnancy test a false negative? Oh God do I have a disease like cancer? I'm I dying? Oh… My… God… I'm so… Dying" She said starting to hyperventilate.

Mark ran to her bedside and took her hand in his and said "Lexie? Lexie! Look at me ok? Let's breath In… Out… In… Out... Good job" He said when she started breathing normally, "I didn't mean to scare you, It's just that you have anemia. Are you eating properly?"

"Yeah… I guess I don't know. But anyways the anemia can't be causing all of this. At least not at this extent, right?" She asked

"Yeah, come on get on the wheel chair." He said.

"Now where are we going?"

"To get you a head CT, I noticed your balance a little off and unless you are drunk there isn't any explanation for it. I know you and I know that your balance is exceptional." He smirks and she laughs.

"Ok fine, but we should page someone like Bailey because people are going to notice if they see us together wondering the hospital hall, plus you've been by my bedside all day long so I think that there might be gossip going on already." She explains

"Fine, whatever" He growls a little not being happy at with the idea of not having her all for himself.

_During Lunch_

Christina, Alex, April, and Jackson are sitting down at their usual table and doing some sort of small talk. People were starting to notice that Lexie and Jackson were not as affectionate to each other as they used to be, but no one wanted to ask in case they were having some sort of couple problems. But now it was very obvious so Christina decided to end the stupid chit chat and asked "Hey Jackson, where is Two?

"I don't know, do you know anything about her, and where is Mer?" he asks April and Alex.

"No idea" Alex replies with a mouthful, April decides to look away because it just to gross, when she looks up she sees Meredith coming towards them.

"Well there is Mer." April responds

"Guys, did you hear the news?" She asks with a small look of concern on her face.

"No, what's wrong?" Christina asks

"I was on my way here when Nurse Tyler came to me and said 'I'm sorry, I hope they can find out what she has' when I asked who he was talking about he said it was Lexie, that she had been admitted earlier by Sloan, apparently they were charting and she started vomiting, and well we have all seen her right." Meredith is explaining but she is interrupted.

"She looks like crap" Alex says.

"Thanks Alex, believe me when I tell you it's the highlight of a woman's day when a guy says she looks like crap." Meredith scolds him. He just shrugs

"I always see her at home she is awake in the kitchen drinking water and eating saltines." April says, "I don't really think she's been getting any sleep, is she getting sleep?" she asks Jackson.

"I don't know" Jackson responds "I haven't noticed anything, I mean I'm a light sleeper and I haven't heard anything in the kitchen."

"Well I don't know, all I know is that she was getting a CT right now, she should be back to her room in a couple minutes. I think I'll go check up on her."

"I'll go too" Christina says.

"We'll go too." Jackson responds.

_Back in Lexie's room_

"Dr. Grey, we have your scans here, Dr. Sloan and I will go check them and bring you the results as soon as we have them and know how to proceed." Bailey says, trying to be nice and calm. She never liked it when her residents or interns were in the hospital as patients, and even though Lexie Grey hadn't been her intern she is still a great student and she is definitely the best 4th year resident she had ever seen.

Bailey and Mark stepped out of the room and now Lexie was bored so she decided to play with her phone. Ever since she had seen Mark playing _Angry Birds_ it had definitely become one of her favourite games.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Lexie says.

The door opens a little and Mer's face pops out.

"Hey Lex, um, we decided to come visit you." Meredith opens a little more the door and Mer, April, Alex, Jackson and Christina walk in.

"So why didn't you tell us that you were being admitted" Jackson asks.

"Long story short: I almost throw up on Mark's shoes, he got a little worried so decided to take a few tests. He also said that until he made sure I wasn't defective he wouldn't let me go home." She explains sheepishly.

"You should of at least texted us Lexipedia" Alex says sitting on the edge of her bed, "You gave your siser and the rest of us kind of a scare when we heard you were taking a CT."

"Sorry I had my cell phone in my locker and Mark sent someone to get it for me."

"So what is he your Dr. Bitch or what?" Christina asks.

Meredith shoots her a menacing glare and asks "So what do you have?"

"All they know is that I am anemic and that that isn't the main cause for my vertigo." She tells them.

_Back to present_

An hour passed. Meredith had stayed with her for a couple minutes, when she was paged she asked Jackson to come in. She really didn't want her to be alone, after April had been paged then it was Christina's turn, and then Alex's. Lexie was really grateful she wasn't alone.

Now she was chatting with Alex. She really didn't know why but she always felt a small connection to Alex (As in a friendship connection of course.) He always made fun of her, and she always acted like a smart ass around him. But at the end of the day he was always like a big brother to her (except the part where they used to have sex together). Alex really loved Lexie like a little sister, and sometimes he felt like he could confide more in her than he could in Meredith or Christina. She could understand him in the crappy love life and they just really got along well together.

"Lex… What's going on with you and Jackson?" Alex asks with concerned in his voice, "I mean you used to be _really_ affectionate with him."

"Please don't tell anyone, at least not right now" Lexie asks him.

"Ok… what's wrong?" Alex asks a little more concerned

"No, no… nothing's wrong. I just don't want people finding out about anything right no." She sighs, "Jackson broke up with me last week… he said he wouldn't wait for me to get over Mark."

"And what are you doing about it?"

"Mark and I are friends" She lies

"OK…" He says really not believing what she just said, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

_Outside her room_

"Ok, so are you sure that the best solution is surgery?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah" Mark says as he rubs his temples. This was going to be a very difficult task for him.

"Well, I guess it would be best if we started researching for surgeons." she suggests.

"What? No I'm the best plastic surgeon and ENT in this country! I'll do it! Only the best will be allowed to work on her" He says undignified.

"Dr. Sloan, with all due respect due to your past history, and I'm more than sure that something else is going on right now, it wouldn't be the best choice if you do it." She explains.

"There is nothing going on between me and her, we are just friends and you can't just tell me what I can and cannot do!" He answers madly.

"Ok let's go give our patient the news." Bailey says as she opens the door to Lexie's room.

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Sloan nice to see you again" Lexie says.

"Wow! Being here is really making you act like a real patient." Alex says, Lexie just laughs at his words. She was actually starting to feel like an actual patient.

"That's because right now you are a surgical patient at SGMW." Mark says.

"WHAT?" Lexie and Alex say in unison as they looks at him; they didn't think surgery would be necessary.

"I'm so sorry I broke the news this way, but well it's the truth."

Now Alex was holding Lexie's hand to comfort her. Mark really didn't like what was happening here and before he could stop himself he yelled, "Karev! What do you think you're doing holding Lexie's hand?

"Man chill, we are friends. It's not as if she is your girlfriend." As soon as Alex said that he was pretty much enlightened, _That was why Lexie has been with him all day, why didn't she tell me? Is it a secret?_ Alex decided to keep his mouth shut, he would ask her later when Mark wasn't all psycho around him.

"Just Bailey can you take him outside and stay there too? I need to discuss the procedure with my patient." He says trying to keep not sound too angry.

"Sure…" She says as she escorts Alex out of the room and follows closing the door behind her.

Making sure that they were out of vie he looked down at Lexie and says"Lex…" He sits down on her bed, just were Alex had been sitting, "our best option is surgery... Bailey wants to call someone else to do it because of our history, and she thinks that there is something going on right now. But I'm the best ENT in the country, so there is no way in hell I'll let someone else touch your beautiful face or any other part for the matter of fact."

"Hold on…" She is really trying to wrap her brain around it, "_You _are going to be my surgeon?"

This really wasn't the way she wanted her day to go. She didn't want her boyfriend to literally have to cut her open.

_This isn't going to end up well _she thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Lexie and Alex don't really have the kind of relationship I wrote, but I am a complete sucker for Alex and Lexie as friends, I even prefer them two "dating" that Lexie and Jackson. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**

**Please review:) tell me what you think about this chapter, also what you think about last episode between Mark/Lexie/Jackson/Julia and what do you think is going to happen next episode**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Good or Be Gone

**A/N: OMG! Did you watch this week's episode? I couldn't stop crying! I was sooooo happyXD! I loved Lexie telling the patient that Kate couldn't choose Alexander because Nathan is better for her, and then when she was crying! Ok, getting back to the story… guys I really don't want you mad at me by the end of this chapter, I promise that it will be worth it later, and probably won't be for to long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for eventual OCs and storyline**

**This title is a from a song by Fionn Regan**

* * *

><p><strong>Be Good or Be Gone<strong>

Meredith and Alex had been with her all morning. Mark had told her last night that they were going to schedule the surgery so that it was at 11 a.m. which meant it would be in just a couple minutes.

The nurse had already come in and started her up with pre-op medicines. Now she understood why patients were always so cranky: The food sucked, daytime television sucked, the pre-op drugs made her feel kind of funny, not to mention the feeling of the catheter. The only good thing was strawberry jell-o.

She had to admit it… It was also really scary the thought of having your boyfriend, who might be the best ENT in the country, cut you open. Even if it was just her left ear, but it is just scary.

"Hi" she heard a soft whisper come from the door.

"Hi" she said with a smile on her face, as he comes next to her bed.

"So Dr. Sloan came in, but your boyfriend hasn't and like there is no one around, I just thought he could really pay you a visit." He said as he starts to lay down on her bed and kissed her.

She started laughing during the kiss and he retreats a little, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said still laughing "It's just that you are about to take me upstairs to cut me open!" She couldn't stop laughing and Mark just looked at her.

"Talking about it… I need to take you up now." He said getting out of her bed, but she pulled him back, "Haven't we gone through this already?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, pulling me back to bed, last time we were going to be late, and at the end we were 2 hours late because you… you just kept—"

"Being charming? Loveable? Good at sex?" she said with a smirk.

"All of the above and more." he said kissing her once more before going to the edge of her bed and starting to roll her out the door, "Ok… Dr. Sloan unfortunately is back, so Dr. Grey, we are expecting the surgery to last about 2 hours, like you already know I will do an Endolymphatic Sac Decompression."

"Yup" She responded groggily.

Once in the elevator and noticing that they are the only people in there he kneeled down and kissed her passionately but quickly.

"What was that for?" She asked him laughing.

"That was your boyfriend…" The doors opened and they passed by the nurse station, "He wishes you luck on your surgery." He said smiling.

"Dr. Grey, we just saw your name on the board, we really hope that you recover completely." Arizona said as she looked down at her with a small smile.

"Thanks Dr. Robbins" She said smiling. Mark started rolling her to the O.R. 2. He had made sure that it was the one with no gallery; he didn't want Lexie having people watching her have surgery.

_Everything is going right… Right? Just chill Lexie, everything is going to be just fine. I mean Mark is the best there is, and he's got one of the lowest morbidity rates, and well yeah not many people die from plastic surgery, nor ear, nose, or throat surgery. Everything will be fine. _She thought to herself.

In that time that she tried to convince herself about something that she didn't need to she hadn't realized that Mark was already scrubbed and that the anesthesiologist was already next to her with the oxygen mask. Just as soon as he was about to put it on her she looked up to Mark, took a deep breath and said, "Everything will be alright." With a reaffirming smile that spread over her face.

"Yes." Mark said.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 hour and 45 minutes later<span>_

The surgery was practically finished, Mark finishing suturing. He was making sure to be extra careful trying not to leave any scaring tissue or an actual scar in her small, beautiful ear. He was making sure that there was no scaring at all.

All the sudden Lexie started coding.

"What the hell is going on there Dr. Milton?" Bailey asked the anesthesiologist.

"I don't know everything is fine here."

They all looked at Mark who was extremely pale and apparently was in shock.

"Dr. Sloan? Dr. Sloan!" Bailey was getting concerned. The only thing she could do was starting CPR.

"Come on Grey, don't do this to us. You _can't_ do this to us. Think about your friends, your family. Hell think about me, or Mark."

"DR. SLOAN!"

Mark snapped back to reality, Lexie couldn't be doing this to him, He couldn't take his Lexie. Not now that they were finally together. As Bailey kept doing compressions he just looked at them. He couldn't be this useless, so he pushed Bailey away and desperately hit his fist against Lexie's chest.

A now normal beeping took over the O.R. All the staff that was working with him sighed and looked at him. No one had ever seen Mark Sloan cry, except for when Callie had her accident and Sofia had been born. But now tears streamed down his face.

"Close up Dr. Bailey." He said as he left the O.R.

"I knew he shouldn't have done this surgery." Bailey muttered

* * *

><p>After the surgery was over and Lexie had been taken back to her room once she had woken up Dr. Bailey and Derek stopped by to do a check-up.<p>

"Dr. Grey," Derek started "Your surgery went fine, heard you gave the doctors a scare when they were finalizing your surgery, but everything looks fine." He said as he checked her ear.

"There is a little swelling, but it should go down in a couple of days… Now about the scare you gave us… we ran a few tests, but there isn't anything that explains why it happen, our best guess is that your body was overstressed during the surgery."

"What happened exactly?" Lexie asked in a soft, weak voice.

"You started coding, it didn't last more than fifteen minutes."

"Where is Ma—I mean Dr. Sloan? And why are you here?" She asked Derek.

"I don't know, you should ask Dr. Karev, he was the only person Mark spoke to before leaving."

"Ok" She said even softer and cursing that were threatening to come out.

When Bailey noticed this she immediately pushed Derek out of the room and followed him "I'll page Karev in here."

Lexie just nodded and as soon the door was closed she let them fall.

A couple minutes later Alex entered her room. When he saw the tears he got out a tissue and gave it to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back together?"

"I don't know" She answered with a hoarse voice.

"Here drink this" he said as he hands her a cup of water with a straw, "But slowly," he warned her, "I don't want to have to call a nurse."

"Thanks" She responded softly.

"He said that he needed to go for a while… apparently he couldn't handle what happened in the O.R. so he just left and told me to tell you he loves you. I don't know if he meant leaving as in Seattle for a while, or just leaving the hospital."

Lexie was now crying harder, why did things like this always had to happen to her. Her mom dies, her father becomes an alcoholic, her only real sister moves to Bahrain and her boyfriend freaks out and leaves without saying goodbye. Suddenly Lexie started laughing, and Alex looked at her.

"Life _really _sucks, I mean seriously? Seriously! He just left!"

Alex moved to her bedside and moved her more to the side and got up and hugged her.

"I know… It sucks."

Lexie turned around carefully and looks at him closely, "Sorry…"

"Why?" He asked

"About Izzie; and us sleeping together. I mean that was a little stupid and we were drunk." She stated.

"No… you were drunk, I was sad. By the way, how can you get drunk with one beer?" She just rolled her eyes at him.

"I was sad too! A beer and sadness don't go well with a Grey, just ask Meredith."

"No that would be Tequila"

"Then ask my dad."

"Wasn't that scotch?" He asked remembering the first time they were sleeping together.

"Whatever... Smart ass" she says hitting his arm playfully.

He looked at her carefully; _she is a beautiful girl, and smart. How can that son of a bitch just leave her? How could Izzie just leave me? _"You should rest." He saved standing up.

"No" She whined.

"Lexie… you need to sleep."

"No, I mean don't leave. I don't want to be alone, and if Meredith sees me alone she is going to ask Jackson to come here, and I don't want that. It would be awkward."

"Ok" He said getting back in bed with her.

With that Lexie fell asleep pretty fast, Alex just hugged her.

On the other side of the window she watched the scene in front of her; she thought Alex and Lexie were over now. Weren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think is this 'She' that I staring outside the window? Review Please!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Jumps

**A/N: I apologize to BekaRoo and to polkadot-scalpels, because I told you that your guesses were accurate, but thanks to another reviewer I decided that it would be better if I did this, but your guesses ****were ****accurate. Sorry again!**

**And I also apologize because I can't believe I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm soooo sorry and I know this chapter isn't so good, but hopefully next chapter will make up for everything:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**This chapter's title is by Emiliana Torrini**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Jumps<strong>_

A couple of minutes after Lexie had finally fallen asleep Alex went to the door and walked out quietly. He hadn't noticed the woman standing against the nurse's station, honestly why would he want to, he was in a hurry to get to the chief's office. After asking him if he could have the rest of the day and the next day off to be with Lexie, the chief agreed, and he ran back to Lexie's room and lay next to her.

After 3 hours Alex wakes up, he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and was now being currently hugged by Lexie. He made sure not to wake her while he slipped out of bed and asked for a nurse to come to stay with Lexie while he was gone.

Now after 20 minutes of waiting for a nurse to come and stay with her he walks to the door this time being surprised by the woman that was now walking towards him as he quietly closed the door to the room.

"Are you screwing Lexie Grey again?" She asked angrily.

"What?" He asked a little shocked and insulted by the tone in her voice.

"You heard what I asked, so answer me!" She yelled.

"Dude chill… We are friends, probably best friends right now" He responded defensively.

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "Then were you just hugging her and sleeping in her bed?"

Alex was getting very frustrated now "_Because_ she just had surgery _and_ her bo—other friend just left without saying goodbye because she almost died in middle of the surgery, _and she is my best friend_!" He yelled, now more than frustrated. Yes they used to sleep around and yes they went through a shooting together, and after a few week they were back to being friends, and as time passed they became closer and closer.

"Don't lie to me Alex!" She shouted as she hit the nurse's station with her fist.

"I'm not lying Izzie!" He yelled back.

"I receive a phone call from Mer saying how bad she wants to see me and asking if I could come here. We eat something and catch up, and then she is paged so I'm here alone wondering the halls and I think _what the hell I'll go see my ex-husband_, so imagine my surprise when I see him sleeping in bed with his ex-sex-whatever!" She yelled madly at Alex.

"Ok I'll have to stop you right there, because I used to have feelings toward the woman lying in that bed," he said pointing at her room. All he wanted to do was have something to eat, "I still feel something towards her… Maybe not romantically, but I love her like a sister, or something nonetheless. And you left! You left me here!" He said as he started walking to the elevator.

"You told me you wanted me to leave and be happy…" then looking at his retreating back yelled, "Don't you dare to walk away from me Alex Karev."

"Doesn't feel good, huh? Plus I'm starving, I haven't eaten since before Lexie's surgery, and her surgery was about six hours ago, and if you promise to act like a civilized human being then you can come with me." He said as he presses the elevator button more times than Izzie could count, almost as if he was trying to escape Izzie thought.

"Fine!" She yelled as the two of them got into the elevator.

"And the civilized part comes in when exactly?" He asked sarcastically.

Almost the entire ride was silent, until Izzie decided it was time to break it.

"Alex I just want to see if we can fix this."

"Fix what? Our marriage? Our divorce? He barked at her getting out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"SERIOUSLY ALEX? SERIOUSLY!" she yelled standing still standing in the middle of the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>In Lexie's Room<em>

Lexie was starting to wake up, she stirred and moved her arms but felt nothing. There was no 'body heat'. _Apparently Alex has better things to do than give his best friend some company, _she thought as she turned around and faced a nurse.

"Hi Dr. Grey…" she said sheepishly, and not being able to hide a very big smile then said a little too loudly, "I think that you and Dr. Karev make a really cute couple!"

"Pardon you? And… Who are you?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a shy smile, "I'm Nurse Fay. I know we haven't worked together, but I have worked with Dr. Karev before and I've heard him talk about you—"

"What?" Lexie asked, this was getting weirder by the second, where was she getting all this erroneous ideas? "I'm _not_ dating Alex! We are just best friends and… URGH! Get out… just, get out!" Lexie ordered getting annoyed by the teenager in a nurse's uniform.

"Oh, Um… I'm sorry I'll ask for someone to page Dr. Karev after Dr. Bailey and Dr. Shepherd are done checking up on your…"

"JUST GO!" she shouted at her. As soon as the nurse was out and had closed the door Lexie sighed "Ouch that hurts." she said referring to all of the screaming 'Nurse Whoever' had made her do.

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour Later<em>

"So I'm receiving complaints from the nurses, should I start looking for another hospital to admit you while you recover?" Alex asked sitting on her bedside and handing her a pint of chocolate ice cream.

"You. Are. The. Best!" Lexie smiled as she began to open it, "Not the best anymore." She said realizing she didn't have a spoon.

"Here" he said giving her a giant spoon.

Lexie started to laugh, "You know me to well! And no, you don't have to find another hospital because like I leave in a house full of doctors and one of them is apparently my new doctor now, I'm allowed to go home tomorrow!"

"That's great news," He said smiling, but then lowered his voice and said, "but the reason for the ice cream is so we can talk about the Mark thing."

"What is there to talk about? He left me, he said he loves me, but he still left me. How much can he actually love me and still leave me when I supposedly almost die?" she whispers starting to cry.

"Lex…" he said reaching her hand and rubbing it softly.

"I'm fine… Really I'm alright" she said drying her face with the back of her hand.

"You know you can always—"

"'Talk to me if you need to' I know… Thanks" she said with a small smile.

"Ok, so if you won't talk about your fucked up love life then I will… Izzie was here." He said nonchalantly but going straight to the point.

"_What?" _she asked completely amazed, "What do you mean she was here? Did she leave already? Ok I'll shut up. Explain!" she rambled moving to the side and patting on the bed for him to lay next to her.

"Well the Tacoma hospital she had asked a job about two years ago are actually asking her if she would like to go there and do her OB/GYN fellowship there, so she wants us to go to couples counseling and see if we can work this." He said once again completely nonchalantly.

"And are you going to try to work it out?"

"Yes… I think. You know, I love her and I would like to work things out." Alex said

"Ok… well congratulations, I mean that's progress." And placing the now empty ice cream box in the table next to her and covering her body with the covers said, "I'm tired, so I think I'll go back to bed."

"Wow! I never thought I would live to see a Grey go to bed at 8:30, of course unless it was 8:30 _AM_."

"Ha-Ha, _very _funny!" She said pretending to be laughing her guts out.

"Well I should get going," he said kissing her cheek and grabbing his jacket.

"Won't you stay here with me?" she asked in a very innocent tone.

"No, I am going home and get your room ready, Meredith decided to put some things inside there, so yeah I think I'll go clean up a little." He said moving towards the door.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Bye Lex."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't any Mark and Lexie, nor Alex and Lexie here, but this is just a transitional chapter… My birthday is on Tuesday, so I'll be going to Miami with one of my best friends and I'll come back until December so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I will be working on it because it's probably gonna be a pretty long and a little shocking chapter for some of you… ANYWAY review please… maybe as a birthday present? (I told myself not to play this card because I'm kind of like Arizona in that sense, but if it gets me a couple more reviews it would be totally awesome:))**

**Thank you guys:):)**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking For You Again

**A/N: Hey Guys:) I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been doing a whole week of homework in like a weekend (I had a whole week but I'm just amazing procrastinating:P) and I also start finals tomorrow (which means I should be studying right now) so I hope that this chapter makes up for it, because I think that it's going to kick start the action in the whole fic:) **

**I've decided that chapters 6-10 end in a cliffhanger and leaving you guys with four different cliffhangers is just too horrible, because I hate it when an author leaves a chapter like that and they don't update soon enough ( And I have no idea of when I'm updating again) so I decided that those five chapters are going to be one. But in order to do that I had to shorten it a bit, but I tried really hard not to leave out anything from the original draft.**

**I'm very sorry If it gets confusing. If you need any help with anything ask in your review or send me a PM:)**

**I'm also changing it to past tense, I think it will be easier (Sorry if all the sudden I go back to present tense, I'm still working on which I feel more comfortable with:P)**

**P.S. As I uploaded it I noticed that this messed up with almost everything I wrote so I did my best at fixing the problems, if you find any just ignore it and If it makes it impossible to read I'll just rewrite it asap. Even if it's just no quotation marks or something simple.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also (sorry:P) pay CLOSE attention to this chapter I'll explain at the end.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah<strong>

**Title is a song by Matthew Perryman Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking For You Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month After The Surgery<strong>

Lexie had been home for a month now and working for almost 3 weeks, but she still felt badly, and not really about her ear surgery and he whole debacle it brought with it.

Since she had come home she couldn't help but cry constantly, at work she had to be covered by Alex or Meredith. Of course neither of them knew what was going on, not even Lexie

"Do you know what the deal is with my sister?"

"No" Jackson scoffed.

"Then what's the deal between you two huh?" Meredith asked getting into an attitude.

"Nothing's the matter between us two." he responded obviously not wanting to go any further than that.

"Geez ok!" she responded noticing that he really didn't want to talk, "I'll go ask Alex then." she said walking away.

"Meredith!" he yelled before she turned the corner.

"What?" She asked without even turning around

"Do you know where Sloan is? I mean all his surgeries and patients have been handed to another doctor." he asked.

"No idea" she said starting to think that it was weird that he hadn't come back in weeks, vacations lasts one week, maybe two. That was pretty uncommon for a surgeon to take a vacation for that long, if that was what he was doing, "Ask Derek, or Callie. One of them should know." She suggested as she turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"Lexie seriously! Let me take you to the hospital, there might have been some complications with the surgery or you have the flu." Alex said getting concerned, this was the third time Lexie had thrown up and the day hadn't even started yet.<p>

"No," She responded weakly, 'I'm fine!"

"No your not! This is the sixth time in the week that I have to get out of bed because I listen to you puke! I swear if I have to do it once more I'm gonna be very mad!"

"Bye Alex" she said pushing him to the side to get out of the door and heads to her room.

After a couple of minutes of turning in bed because she was still nauseous she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said trying to sit on her bed.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly

"NO!" She responded with frustration.

"Come on Lexie for God's sake!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"I'm not going to the hospital if that's what you are going ask me again to go." She said.

Alex sat on her bed and handed her a glass of water which she drank in less than ten seconds while he thought on how to approach a very uncomfortable argument that was about to start asked "When was the last time you had sex?"

"What?" She scoffed at his ridiculous question, "I love you Alex, I really do but that's over between the two of us."

"That's not what I meant." He said wanting her to realize where he was going without having to actually spell it for her.

"The last I had sex, was the day before my surgery" She said trying to get the facts of that day correctly, she had been trying to forget everything that had to do with Mark. He had hurt her of course, but he also abandoned Sophia and Callie.

"Ok... That was with Mark?" He asked trying to not freak her out as soon as he got there.

"Yeah." she whispered, and cursed the single tear that fell down her cheek.

"Ok so it's 3:34," he said looking at her clock on her night table, "When you wake up later... at six?" he asked and she nods in response.

"Ok, as soon as you wake up go down stairs and wait for me in case I'm not home yet." he ordered as he headed to the door taking the glass with him and closing the door behind him.

"Ok?" Lexie asked herself as soon as the door closed, she was very confused now.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 AM<strong>

"Alex?" Lexie called as she went down stairs, "Alex?" she said as soon as she heard the door close.

"Ok good, just in time." he said placing two grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"What is this?" she asked pointing at the bags.

"Wellyou wouldn't let me take you to the hospital so you at least have to do this," he said as he took a big orange juice box out of the first bag and handed it to her signaling her to drink it, "Have you gone to the bathroom already?"

"No," she responded really not understanding what was going on, "where is everyone?" she asked as she opened the box and took a couple of sips

"Well they are at work were we are supposed to be, but we are both taking a day off. Oh that reminds me, we are probably going to have to live in the hospital from now on, you know, for all those days we've been missing, also if I don't get accepted in the peds. fellowship you'll pay for it. There are only so many spots in the whole country." He points out

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hold on... you let me wake up at six even if I don't have to go to work?" she said drinking more.

"You'll understand later, now hurry up drinking that crap, we don't have all day." he said tilting the box more so she could drink faster, making Lexie practically choke on it.

"ALEX! What the hell is your problem, plus I thought that we had the day off" she said placing the empty juice box in the trashcan.

"Yeah we do, just that I already have plans for today." he said taking the other bag and pushing her upstairs, "Do you feel like going to the bathroom."

"Uhm yeah!" she scoffed, "That usually happens to someone after drinking half a gallon of juice and a glass of water before" she said. As they went upstairs Lexie began to realize everything that was going on and makes a stop a couple of steps before getting to the second floor, "Hold on" she said turning around, "What do you have in that bag?"

"You'll see as soon as we get to the bathroom" he said trying to avoid answering but before he can actually realize whats going on Lexie had snatched the bag from him and on the verge of tears holded one of the white boxes

"No! I'm not going to do this! I am not pregnant... so no! NOT A CHANCE!" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Lexie! Your symptoms are pretty obvious, I haven't bought tampons in almost a month and believe me that it's something that is great because it sucks having to buy them. Then you've been throwing up, but your temp is not that high. And don't even get me started on your mood swings."

"Those are also symptoms of stress." she said looking away because the tears had already started falling.

"Are you stressed?" He asked knowing the answer already, but one hundred percent sure that that wasn't the case.

"Yes! Yes I have been stressed because of the whole 'Not knowing where in the world Mark issituation!"

"Lexie let's just go upstairs, because I swear if you don't take this freaking test i'll make you pay me back for it and they are $15 each!"

"How many did you buy?" She asked turning around and heading to the bathroom.

"Two, just to be sure." He said opening one and giving it to her.

"Ok" She said pulling down her P'J shorts and panties and sitting on the toilet.

"Here" he handed her both of them and went outside.

"Alex?" she called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, I can't do this alone." she whimpered.

"Fine..."

"Ok." she said grabbing one of them and starting to pee, "This is nasty, you guys are lucky you don't ever have to do this" she said handing him one and grabbing the other.

"Yeah watching a chick pee on a stick is totally turning me off." He said smirking at her.

"What will I do if I'm pregnant?" she said starting to cry again.

"I don't know, you have five minutes to figure it out." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Seriously Alex! I'm a fourth year resident, I don't have any time for myself. I'm also irresponsible, and what if Mark doesn't come back? I don't want to have his kid if he won't be here to help me."

"You don't have to worry about a thing you have Meredith, she is always willing to help her family and friends, and Derek, he is very responsible. You also have April, she's very organized, maybe even Jackson, I don't know if he likes kids or not and probably unless your kid needs plastic surgery he wont be of much help, but he could always be a nanny." With that he brought a small smile on her lips and she shook her head, and hugging her he said "And you have me, I like kids. And hey, use Bailey as an example, she takes care of her kid all by herself. "

"Her husband helps her sometimes, and I don't think that all of you would want to help me." she said.

"Well Meredith and I could help." he said breaking apart from the hug and they both look at each other knowing that the time's up.

Lexie moved towards the first one and hesitating on grabbing it looks at Alex and whispered, "I don't want a kid, at least not now. If I was married and was an attending, hell or at least having Mark by my side a kid wouldn't be _that_ bad, I probably wouldn't mind having 10 kids. But I have none of that right now, so I really don't want a kid. Not right now." she took a deep breath and looked at it. NOT PREGNANT. She started smiling and looked at Alex showing it to him.

"Lex." he said showing her the other one. PREGNANT.

_Great _she thinks to herself rubbing her face with both of her hands frustratedly

"What does this mean?" she asked almost screaming.

"I don't know but this is the reason I got us the rest of the day freeget dressed."

"Hold on, I'm not feeling well." she said walking to the toilet and throws up repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

"Were are we going?" she asked getting into Alex's car.

"Wow! Is this like _Ask a Million Questions to Alex_ D_ay?_ we are going to Seattle Press. cause I'm sure you don't want the whole hospital finding out before we do."

"Good point" she said fastening her seatbelt, "And don't you dare to yell at me" she threatened.

"Whatever... I'm proud of you, the tears seem to have subsided." He points out.

"Ha! I don't think so, although I have probably cried more today than in the whole past year." she says.

"Not really, you probably cried more the week you found out about Callie."

"Shut up unless you want more tears." she warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle Press.<strong>

As soon as Lexie and Alex had arrived they went to get her a blood test explaining the O.B. what had happened with the tests. Now they were sitting in the waiting room for a nurse to come give them the results. Lexie had probably thrown up uncountable times already and Alex had probably entered the Women Bathroom more than he ever wanted.

"Your results will be here in about 10 more." Dr. Mortazavi, the O.B. On-call, said. "In case they came back positive, you could get you first ultrasound half and consult half priced, we have a special price this week, so you are more than welcomed to come schedule one." said with a kind smile.

A sob escaped Lexie and Alex got frustrated by it. He looked at the doctor and said "I think she would like to wait for her boyfriend."

"Of course." She said, 'll have the nurse come bring you the results soon."

"Ok Lex, you have to relax now ok?" he said rubbing her back, "It's not good for you."

"You mean for the baby." she said crying more.

"We don't know that yet, so you need to calm. Maybe you're freaking out about nothing."

"Grey, Alexandra?" asked a nurse coming with a file.

"Yeah?" asked Lexie raising her head.

"Here are your results" the nurse said offering them to Lexie.

Alex grabbed them and said, "Come on Lex... We can check them at home."

Lexie simply nodded. Inside that file was the information that could change her life. She was completely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>At the House<strong>

"Lexie we are here" he said as he shoved her.

Lexie simply nodded, she didn't want to talk incase her voice gave her feelings away.

Alex had to open the door for her and pick her up. He carried her o the door were he had some trouble juggling Lexie, the file, the car keys, and the house keys. He decided to sit Lexie in the porch while he opened. Lexie didn't even blink. Alex entered the house and placed the file on the kitchen counter, and then went back for Lexie.

"Come on Lexie!" He said not wanting to have to carry her again.

With that she was brought back to reality and stood up, "Where did you put it?"

"In the kitchen, let's go."

Lexie sat down as Alex gave her a glass of water and sat on the stool next to her, "Are you going to open it or do I have to do it?"

"I'll do gabbed it." she said and read through it carefully. All the sudden she locked at it shocked.

"Lex what is it? Are you dying? Cause the look on your face surely looks like they just told you you're dying."

Suddenly Lexie started giggling which later turned into a big laughter which as much as Alex wanted he couldn't stop her from it, and deciding it was to much suspense started reading it. As soon as he was done he started laughing with Lexie.

As soon as they could catch their breathes Lexie pulled her hair to the side and rubbed her hands together, "Guess this means no more alcohol for me."

"Yeah I think that would probably be the best and most sensible decision."

Lexie started crying really hard, "I'm going to be a mom... I'm not ready to be a mom, I don't want to be one right now."

"Sorry this is the first thing I'll suggest about this, but you could always get an abortion" he shrugged

Lexie looked at him with a hurtful look, and whispered "This baby is also Mark's, I don't care if he doesn't come back now. I'll have to see how I will be able to deal with this. I don't believe in abortions, and I could never do that to Mark, he is such a great father to Sofia and if he _does _come back I'm more than sure he'll be an amazing father to this baby. Even if he hates me or whatever he feels towards me that made him leave me."

"Ok... I'm sorry for suggesting that. I don't believe in them either, but no one never knows what the next person thinks about it. Go to your room, I'll order in chinese."

"Ok" Lexie said heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Empty my stomach." Lexie mumbles

* * *

><p>After the food had arrived Alex took them to Lexie's room and placed it on plates. They were done eating and they were talking about anything that had to do with her pregnancy or Mark, even though that was all they could think about.<p>

They decided to go downstairs to wash the plates and were surprised by Meredith who was sitting on the counter swinging her feet while she had Lexie's file under one of her hands.

"Alex can you come later, I need to speak to my sister." Meredith said nonchalantly.

Alex looked at Lexie and she noded telling him to do so, Alex left but stood behind the door wanting to eavesdrop a little.

"What is this?" Meredith asked showing no emotions as she talks.

"That... is a medical file." Lexie responded knowing she wasn't answering her sister correctly.

"Yeah, a medical file that says that my little sister is pregnant!"

"Ok, I'm 27 so I'm actually in an age were many people have kids."

"So you're admitting you _are _pregnant?"

"Can you just keep your mouth shut Meredith." Lexie said angrily as she grabbed ice cream and a spoon.

"Lexie... I'm just trying to help here, I mean have you told Jackson already?"

"What? No, why would I tell him?" she asked not remembering that only Alex knew about her being back with Mark and everything that had happened with him.

"He is the father he deserves to know..." Meredith said not understanding her sister's anger.

Lexie grabbed her file angrily as she went towards the stairs and turned around to face Meredith, "I'll tell the father eventually."

As Lexie went up stairs and locked the door she went up to her bed and grabbed her cellphone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

She waited but he didn't answer, instead the answering machine did.

"_You called Mark Sloan, please leave your message."_

She inhaled, "Mark..." then exhaled, "Please call me... I have something important to tell you. _Please_ call me." and then hung up.

Lexie was way to tired, she had received the news she knew would change her future... the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Lexie walked up with her tray to the table where her friends were sitting, she was coming from behind them so they didn't see her coming.<p>

"Seriously... I mean what the hell is wrong with her?" Cristina asked.

"Shut up" Alex told her.

"It's true... I mean she's been missing work days, and she's always in her room crying eating ice" April pointed out.

"Not to mention waking up to her throwing up at 1am" Jackson said, "I sleep downstairs and I can totally hear her."

Meredith remained silent as she was the only one who could see her. Lexie was giving her a look that screamed out _Say a word and you'll pay_. Mer loved her sister and knew she could not hurt anyone, but when she was mad... that could be a totally different thing.

"Guys..." Meredith finally said looking at Lexie's direction. Everyone turned and looked at Lexie.

"Go ahead..." Lexie said, "Keep said sitting down and starting to eat her pasta salad, "Oh sorry, do you guys want me to leave so you can continue. 'Cause I didn't mean to interrupt." Lexie said, her bitchiness more than obvious.

"Well it was certainly easier without you here" Cristina murmured.

"Careful..." Alex warned her, "Remember the couple you were making fun of, trying to figure out how they made a baby."

With that Cristina looked down at her plate and took a bite of her sandwich, not looking up again.

"Sorry." April said.

"Yeah..." Jackson said too.

"Don't worry," Lexie said, "I'm just... stressed. Too many things have happened lately."

"Hey, do you know were Sloan is?" Jackson asked.

"No." Lexie said as she stabbed her pasta salad hardly.

"Ok?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

Lexie couldn't take it anymore. She stood up leaving her salad and just taking Meredith's water bottle with her. As soon as she was outside the cafeteria and inside the staircase she tried dialing Mark's number again. But then again only the answering machine answered.

Lexie started sobbing each time louder, "Mark please, please I need you to call me... I'm begging here. _Please_ call me. There's something we need to discuss."

She heard the door open and someone coming downstairs, "Little Grey?"

Lexie raised her head to see who was talking to her, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

"Have you talked to Mark?" she asked Callie.

"Don't talk to me about hime" she barked.

"Please don't bark at me" Lexie said crying.

"I'm sorry..." Callie said starting to cry as well and sat down next to her.

"No... It's fine" Lexie said

"It hurts me so much that he could just leave our daughter behind. I mean at least call or a message... a _sign_ that his alive somewhere." Callie said playing with her fingers.

"He doesn't answer you either?" Lexie said cradling her head in her hands.

"No, and why have you tried calling him?" Callie asked looking at Lexie as she rested her head against the wall.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lexie asked not being sure whether or not she should tell her before she told Mark. _What the hell... Alex knows, Mer knows, Callie will find out eventually, might as well find out know._

"What's wrong?" Callie asked a little worried.

"Please don't tell anyone, Alex and Meredith know, but it would be great if I was the one to tell the rest of the people. Including Mark."

Callie simply nodded.

"Yesterday I found out that I'm... pregnant..." Callie looked at her shocked, "And before you say anything it's Mark's. We had sex the day I was admitted, and probably because of the stress my pill probably didn't work, plus Mark and I have never actually worn a condom" Lexie said softly and rapidly the later part.

Barely being able to understand the last part Callie started cracking up, "I'm dying to see how many kids you two will end up having if you keep going like that. I'm actually surprised that you didn't get pregnant before."

"So... you're not mad or anything?" Lexie asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad? Sofia is going to have a little sibling!" Callie said hugging Lexie.

Lexie laughed softly, "I guess that's true."

There were a couple of silent seconds until Callie asked quietly, "Are you and Mark dating?"

Lexie was silent, she didn't know how to answer that and then gaining the courage to admit it said, "We were, but then he disappeared... And I'm so sorry because it's my fault Sofia's dad is gone. I should have waited one more day before just going there and throw myself into him. I should have told him to get me a different surgeon, I tried but you know how he is. He's stubbornness was one of the things that made me fall for him, you know?"

Callie smiled, "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be together if you hated it. You probably would have sent him to screw himself... But apparently it wasn't himself he screwed" Callie said pointing at Lexie's still flat stomach, "And don't worry about it, Derek told me what happened in the OR, it's not your fault, he can't face his problems like a man."

Lexie shook her head, "No, he _can _face his problems like a man. It's me the one who's the wimpy girl that leaves him when things get hard, or challenging."

Callie realized that running away was still a sore spot in their relationship, so trying to change the topic asked, "How far along are you?"

Lexie laughed softly again, "I think that about a little more than a month" Callie made a face and Lexie immediately said, "Iknow what you're thinking '_I think? _She's going to be a terrible mom, she doesn't even know when her baby is due.' But I just want Mark to be with me during the first ultrasound. And I'll wait for him, because I love him and I wan– I _need_ him to be with me through this pregnancy and through the rest of our life."

Callie silenced her by raising her hand, "That doesn't make you a terrible mom, that makes you an amazing person. I know how much it will mean to Mark and he will be so grateful for that."

"_If _he comes back." Lexie said.

"He _will_ come. Mark may make the worst decisions sometimes, but he loves you and Sofia... and he will love this baby, so he _will _come back." And then looking away murmured _"_He _has_ to come back."

"We'll be fine" Lexie said meaning to reassure Callie but coming out as if it was meant to herself.

"What?" Callie asks completely lost.

"If he doesn't come back, we'll be fine. We are going to be a big family now. _If _the pregnancy goes well"

Callie interrupted loudly, "Don't you dare say bad things about Sofia's new baby brother or sister."

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Like I was saying... We could help each other out."

"Don't be such a pessimist, he has to come." Callie barked trying to get Lexie to believe that the love of her life was going to come back.

* * *

><p>A month goes by since Lexie and Callie have there talk and it goes pretty much in a slow rhythm. Everyday Meredith tries to convince Lexie to tell Jackson and indirectly Lexie tells her that Jackson isn't the father. Alex makes sure that Lexie eats properly and drinks enough water. Callie and her talk about the baby and try to call Mark. Unless she has a night shift she makes sure to be home by 7, even if it means having someone cover her for a couple hours, and eats some fruit, knowing that if she eats something heavier her morning sickness will be worst. Alex usually came with her home to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid. And of course at night when she's at bed alone all she does is cry and pray to God that Mark is fine and asking Him to bring Mark back home soon.<p>

This day Alex couldn't come with her because Meredith, April, Jackson and Cristina wanted to celebrate his birthday going to Joe's. They had also invited Lexie to go and normally she would go, but now she got sick with the smell of alcohol. April had actually tried to talk her into going and had probably one of the most uncomfortable conversations ever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lexie!" April screamed as she saw Lexie going to the her locker.<em>

"_Yeah?" Lexie asked._

"_Come on, let's go to Joe's. I mean you haven't been there since your surgery and we have actually been wondering why you haven't gone. Even Joe has asked about you." April said_

"_Maybe some other day." She said knowing that probably her drinking days were over._

_April stared at her questioningly, "C__ome on, it's for Alex."_

_Lexie was getting frustrated. Apparently she only liked stubbornness in just a handful of people. "A__pril I said no, I can't drink." she said before she could stop the words from coming out._

"_What do you mean you can't drink?"_

"_Nothing!" Lexie said._

"_It's not like you're an alcoholic or you're pregnant" April said and then after looking at Lexie's guilty face gasped and said, "O__h my God..." Lexie in this moment was praying to be swallowed by the ground, "T__hat's why you have been throwing up! You have a drinking problem."_

_Lexie couldn't believe that she April's conclusion and chuckled slightly, "I __don't have a drinking problem." then cursing her tongue for giving April that last piece to add two and two together._

"_So are you pregnant?" April asked making a face._

_Lexie had to think fast because she didn't want April finding out so in the most sarcastic tone she could do said, "Y__eah April, totally, I'm pregnant. I'm having twins, they are going to be girls and be ten feet tall and have purple eyes" then added a face in the end._

"_So you're not pregnant?" April asked getting the sarcasm at the end._

_Lexie looked at her and inside she was jumping up and down with happiness that April fell for it, "N__o April I'm not pregnant. Who would I be having a kid with? If it was Jackson's I would be like three months along" then Lexie murmuring to herself, "E__specially because I would always tell him I was to tired so we wouldn't have sex."_

"_What was that?" April asked._

"_Nothing...?" Lexie said naively, "I __think you're working to hard. You're hearing things and coming out with preposterous conclusions."_

"_Maybe you're right... Well we'll all be at Joe's so if you need anything give us a call or whatever." April said leaving to finish her shift._

* * *

><p>At home Lexie had felt horribly melancholic about Mark not being there so she gent up to her room and dials again his number and prays to God that he will answer this time.<p>

"_You called Mark Sloan, please leave your message."_

Lexie was way to tired so she just shut her phone and threw it to the floor. All she wanted was to be able to drink so much that she would just forget about him, but because of the baby she was pretty much left out of going to drink with her friends.

Lexie laid in bed as she tried to sleep, but every few seconds her eyes would open and automatically take a look and the clock. _10:45_. She knew her friends were would be home somewhere around 12:30. She had almost two more hours for herself before she had to listen to drunken people talking louder than necessary and Meredith's drunken sex with Derek. Thinking about this made her sigh as she covered her face with a pillow and cried softly.

She heard a soft knock on the door and it startled her a little. She knew for a fact that everyone was at Joe's. There was another knock on the door so she decided to see who it was. Indolently she got out of bed and walked to the door.

She was looking down, and immediately she recognized those shoes. Plus no one she knew had such a big foot. As she started raising her gaze she started recognizing the very next thing she saw definitely caught her attention, that was unusual, actually she had never seen him carrying a briefcase. As she kept raising her gaze she saw that leather jacket that drove her crazy. Then his facial scruff, every time she had felt it against her body it gave her complete pleasure. His nose, all the times he had told her the history of his family and that nose, and every time she saw it it was pure perfection. He_ is_ perfection on a stick. Then she saw his eyes, they were probably the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." Mark said with that raspy voice that made her fall harder each time more.

_He's here. _Lexie thought as more tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again SOOOO sorry about the no update thing... also about the pay close attention thing, I might be doing some kind of contest from time to time, the winner/s will get a preview or a summary or something. And I'll start with this chapter...**

**Hints: It has to do with the very beginning of chapter 2 (when Mark is leaving Lexie), and one important thing Lexie noticed in this chapter... The first person to tell me what those things are AND give me their best (and closest) guess about what important roll they'll have in the next chapter, they'll get preview of next chapter... **

**So... review, review, review! Tell me what you think about this chapter, or anything, just review. Reviews make my day. Also... Good luck to any of you who will be taking finals anytime soon.:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Come Home

**A/N: Thank you so much for participating in the contest! I know that the preview wasn't that long, but I really didn't want to give away too much information. Anyways, I'm going to write, write, write, write, write every free second I get (Probably 95% of my vacations:P), and update asap. Oh... so for this story Meredith and Derek never got Zola taken away (Isn't she like the cutest baby ever?)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... but I also want to apologize in advance because the 'M' section isn't as good as I wanted it to be, I was like anything but inspired writing it:P**

**P.S. Merry Christmas!:):)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... _yet *_evil laugh***

**Chapter title is a song be Yael Naim**

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home<strong>

Silence filled the room as both Mark and her stood in opposite sides of the door.

"_He's here" Lexie thought as more tears streamed down her face._

Mark reached out to dry her face, but Lexie pulled back.

"I know you said you needed to talk, I heard your messages, but there are a couple of things I need to explain first." Mark said. Lexie nodded as she led him to her bed so they could both sit, lately her ankles and feet had started hurting a couple of weeks ago so she preferred to have as much time she could just sitting down or laying.

Mark sighed loudly as he opened the briefcase, "Remember 'John Doe'?" Lexie nodded and Mark got a few scans and files out of the case and handed the to Lexie, "Lex, the reason for my mother's death...he took a deep breath before starting to explain the whole situation, "She had an aneurysm, which bursted, and she passed away about 15 years ago. When that happened Derek asked me to get a CT just to be safe, to make sure I was fine, and I didn't have one. Derek asks me every year to get one... And this years, it showed a pretty large aneurysm" he said handing her the scan, Lexie's hands started shaking as she looked at it, "Derek refused to do the surgery because he didn't want to be the one to kill me. So I decided to go to New York. To the hospital I used to work at..." he sighed because he knew that Lexi wouldn't ilk what he had to say next.

"During the surgery it bursted, causing the surgery to become into an even bigger procedure." he say slowly, when he looked at her he notice that she wasn't looking at him, "Lex... please look at me." he handed her another set of scans, the ones that were from after the surgery, and remembering what she had told him after he found out she had been cleared for surgery said, "See... I'm ok. Really, I'm back." he looked at her face and even though she was still looking away, he realized that there was a hint of a small small smile.

Lexie blew her nose on a tissue and asked, "Why didn't you come after you were released? Why did you wait for one more month to come back?"

Mark brushed a few strands that had managed to mix in with her bangs, "I didn't know how to explain it to you, I didn't even want to have the surgery."

Lexie stared into his eyes for the first time since he had reappeared, "What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"In the O.R. when you were coding, and then came back. Before you, before _that _moment I had no reason to get the surgery, not even Sofia. She already has two mommies, I love her, but with you I have a future, or at least I hope I do. When I almost lost you all I could think about was us, getting married, and having a family, and growing old together. If I didn't get the surgery who knew how much longer we would've had together, and it was a risk that I wasn't willing to take. Instead I decided to take a risk that is the outcome was positive, like it was, it guarantees us much longer." Mark said softly, "It was a risk I had to take. For us."

Lexie knew she had to tell him soon, so she stood up and opened a drawer were she kept photographs and memories about her and Mark. She got out the file and handed it to him as he stood up. Lexie sobbed loudly and closed her eyes, "Please don't be mad." she begged.

When she opened her eyes Mark stood frozen with the file open, which made Lexie cry harder.

Mark just stared at her.

All the sudden he was brought back to reality with a really loud sob that came from Lexie. He couldn't help but smile, he was having a baby with the women he loves. He quickly lifted Lexie and spun her around, they couldn't help but laugh.

Lexie cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a sultry and longing kiss. Finally she was sure that things were going to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-<strong>

Slowly, Mark laid Lexie and himself on her bed, and softly trying not to hurt neither Lexie nor his baby he put as least weight on top of her as possible. He was sure that Lexie was about to order what she always did when things got heavy.

"Bra. Off. Now" Lexie ordered in a raspy voice.

Mark simply nodded and unclasped her bra without even taking off her shirt and threw it to the other side of the room.

They kept kissing as they tossed and turned in Lexie's medium sized bed they hadn't realized that they were only left in just briefs and panties.

Mark traced his tongue from behind her ear down to her bellybutton knowing that it was something that drove Lexie wild. As he did that Lexie traced his back softly with her nails.

As soon as Mark was about take of her panties he heard a sigh of relief, so decided to keep teasing her just a little more.

As he started going up again he stopped by her breasts and murmured something Lexie couldn't make out because of her moans.

Lexie moved her hands down to his length and started rubbing him softly making Mark release moans of pleasure. She smiled cockily to herself.

"Lex could you-" Mark tried to say but failing miserably

Faking being sorry Lexie said, "Oh sorry... am I teasing you?"

"Fine!" he said as he took of her panties and then her briefs, and then with one thrust made his way into her.

Lexie moaned as she turned them around so she could be the one on top.

Mark had to admit that he was loving this side of Lexie, that although he loved being the one in charge, her being on top of him made him want her even more. Lexie started to straddle him slowly making Mark desperate. He turned her around because it drove him crazy when she did that, he did like it but when he hadn't had sex in pretty much two months it was just too much.

Mark kept thrusting as Lexie moaned and sucked on his neck softly trying not to leave a big love mark.

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-**

* * *

><p>As Mark rested for a while on top of her and Lexie moaned loudly they heard a knock on the door.<p>

_Shit._ _When did they get home?_

"Lex are you ok?" she heard Meredith ask from the other side of the door.

There was no response from Lexie because Mark was trying to cover her mouth with his to diffuse her moans, but apparently not well enough since the next thing that came out from Meredith's mouth totally caught them of guard.

"Lex... Um... are you... You know..." She stammered because she didn't want to imagine her baby sister doing such things, but taking a deep breath quickly said, "Are you masturbating?"

Mark couldn't help but laugh at the images going through his mind, "Hot!" he said softly so Meredith couldn't hear him.

"What? No!" Lexie said surprised at the question, and at Mark's reaction, "No, no... I'm just feeling a little sick. You know, can you go downstairs and pour me a glass of water? I'll be down in a few."

"Sure..." Meredith said as she headed downstairs to the kitchen where Derek was waiting for her.

Mark stared laughing and kissing her nape, "You know, that would be an awesome birthday present... Just so you have it in mind." He said with a cocky smile.

Lexie turned around so she was facing him and trying to straighten her face but ending up with a mischievous smile said, "We'll see about that." and as she got out of bed she looked at him with a serious face and said, "Remember when I asked you if we could keep us a secret?" Mark nodded not understanding what she wanted, "I think it would be better if we kept the baby secret for a while too."

"It's fine with me. I'll respect you and your decisions, just like you did when I asked us to be a secret." he said as he kissed her hand quickly.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Meredith had already poured Lexie a glass of water, and was currently having a debate with herself as she paced in front of the kitchen counter. She was sure that Lexie wasn't as <em>fine<em> as she kept saying... she knew that Lexie was pregnant and hadn't told Jackson yet, but she didn't understand why she wouldn't just _tell _him.

Derek just sat there watching the whole scene in front of him develop. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath before saying, "Mer, if you keep pacing you are going to make a hole in the floor..."

She stopped sheepishly, "Sorry... I'm just... concerned." she admitted.

"About Lexie...?" Derek deduced pointing to the kitchen door.

As in cue, Lexie came in smiled at both of them and left with the glass of water.

"Hey" Alex said as he entered and grabbed a piece of the cake that April had baked for him and sat down next to Derek, "What's up with her?" Alex said as he pointed at Meredith's freaked out face.

"She's concerned about Lexie, and she's freaking out because she's still getting used to the idea of being concerned about her family... I suppose." Derek said taking a sip of his water, "If it makes you feel better I'm concerned about her too. I mean she's been with 'the flu' for a while now."

_Men..._ Meredith sighed, "All we need to do is take care of her right now, right Alex?"

"Mhm..." he responded with his mouth full making Meredith flinch in disgust, ad after swallowing asked, "Where's Zola?

"Callie took her for the night..." Derek answered as he was still staring at his wife pace in the kitchen, "Mer... Don't get me wrong but I think Lexie might be pregnant."

Meredith's face went completely pale, as if she had seen a ghost and Alex just cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. They looked at each other and then Alex said, "She doesn't want anyone to know..."

"So it's Jackson's?" he asked

"I'm guessing." Meredith responded "You're her best friend has she told you if Jackson's actually the father?"

"It's not my story to tell, and I'm not saying that I know. And even if I knew I can't tell you because again, it not my story to tell." He said as he stood up and went to his room.

"He knows something." Meredith pointed.

"Uh hm" Derek nodded.

"You can't tell anyone." Meredith told him, "She got extremely mad at me when I found out by accident."

"Ok..." Derek said definitely with something on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... short and sucky. I'm sorry but I'm not so inspired. Please review I might get more inspired with the reviews:)**

**Who's excited about Jan. 5th? Because I'm peeing my pants with excitement (Not literal:P) plus who has heard the new gossip about Mark and Lexie? Maybe if I get enough reviews I might tell you...**


	8. Chapter 8: Blindsided

**A/N: Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed:) and also to those of you who added this story to their alerts/favorites:) I know, last chapter they didn't discuss about the pregnancy, but I wanted them to just… you know. For this chapter there will be **_**lots **_**of baby talk (maybe not **_**'lots'**_** but enough and honestly if I was in Lexie's position here I would be praying to God for them to just shut the fuck up:P)**

**Ok so here goes the juicy piece of gossip… but I need you to remember that it might not be one hundred percent accurate (let's pray it is), because there has been some rumors about Julia and Mark in valentine's day… ok so as said by Kristin Dos Santos (I don't really listen to what she says, but right now this is personal for most of us) said that Mark and Lexie are soulmates and that apparently they will be getting back together in about three episodes, now this was posted on Nov. 7th, so that means that it would probably be together by "This Magic Moment". **

**Please don't get hopeful about this happening because let's admit it, when we think we finally understand Shonda, she goes in a completely different direction. But if this doesn't happen soon, She (sorry She is my Goddess) posted on twitter the following: "Mark/Lexie fans: I know you are stressing out. But just wait for it. It's gonna be a painful wait but I think it will be well worth it." This was posted Feb. 10th last year (DUH!).**

**My motto is "hope for the best, but expect the worse" so let's just not get all happy, but let's not lose our faith in Shonda, also let's not get mad at me for telling you this guys, I have done it with the best intention ever:)**

**P.S. I don't know how long a skin grafting surgery takes... I searched everywhere but it only told me other info, so I'm pretty sure that it's inaccurate... If any of you knows please tell me (you might rewarded:))**

**Now… Let's get back to the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah.**

**Title by Bon Iver (Is it just me or his songs are like very intriguing? I love them but they're just so dark and twisted:P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindsided<strong>

It was early in the morning, about 4am Mark could tell jut by looking out the window. He could feel Lexie moving and fidgeting next to him, and without turning around asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked obviously still waking up.

Lexie stopped moving and quickly said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up. I know you must feel tired…"

"Well woman, you kept me up most of the night." He said with a smirk, finally opening his eyes completely to adjust them to the dim light.

Lexie laughed softly as she smacked his bare chest, "Oh shut up, I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too." Mark slowly started to sit, it had been making him dizzy getting up quickly from bed because of the surgery, "Lex," he said grabbing her hand, "We need to talk about the baby."

Lexie nodded to tell him he could proceed.

"What's going to happen between us?"

"I thought it was cleared already, we'll remain a secret, as so will the baby. At least for a while."

Mark didn't really know about what to discuss, he wanted to know everything that had happened while he was gone. He was starting to feel a little like Arizona. Disappearing, and then reappearing only to find out that the love of her life was pregnant. Not like he was mad or whatever that was Arizona at the beginning, actually, he was ecstatic, he was completely overwhelmed with excitement and happiness about his new child, "Yes, I understand that but what are we going to do? I mean, are we going to move in together?"

"I think that if we are remaining a secret then we should just sleep in our respective beds." She could see Mark's face drop, "Mark, I just don't want the whole hospital finding out about the baby until we are sure that everything is fine."

Mark quickly raised his eyes, "What do you mean by that? You are healthy and young, and you are also in an excellent physical condition." he pointed out.

"Yes, but first, Molly had complications with her pregnancy and also Meredith had a miscarriage and is having difficulties in getting pregnant now."

"That doesn't mean that there are going to be any complications with _our_ baby…" Mark said kissing her hand.

A huge grin suddenly appeared on Lexie's face, "That sounds nice…" she looked at Mark who had a _what are you talking about _face and said, "You- That. Saying '_our_ baby' it's just… I don't know." she shrugged, "It's kinda awesome."

Mark smiled too and asked, "Have you gone to any appointments yet?" he hoped like hell that she hadn't, it would be pretty stupid not to, but he wanted- he _needed_ to be there with her and hold her hand while they saw their baby for the first time. When they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Lexie shook her head sheepishly, "I couldn't do it without you."

"I love you. And don't worry, I mean if the tables were turned I wouldn't do anything related to the baby without you." He said with a smirk.

Lexie laughed and shook her head, "Well we'll have to see about that when _you_ get pregnant."

"Yeah... I guess we'll have to wait for _that_ to happen." He said with the same smirk.

"Who know about the baby?" Mark asked, he didn't want Lexie to have been alone all this time and have kept it to herself.

"Well... Alex was actually the one to tell me that I was pregnant, actually more like he made me take two pregnancy tests and then when they were messed up he took me to Seattle Press. to take a blood test. Then there's Meredith, she found the results because Alex and I were reading them in the kitchen and she found them because we left them there. And Callie."

"I'm really starting to not like Alex, you know? He's spending to much time with you."

Lexie rolled her eyes as she sat up in her bed, "Cut him some slack, he's having Izzie problems, she came for a visit and a whole load of things happened between them. I don't know." she shrugged

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Lexie. She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Mark not knowing what the hell had just happened.

When he found her she was leaning against the toilet. She then started throwing up. Not knowing how to help her he kneeled down behind her and rubbed circles in her back as he held her head back.

As soon as he thought she was finally done once more she started throwing up but this time she cried as well.

"Shh shh, don't worry. Everything's fine." he said as he kept rubbing circles in her back.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up that morning feeling a bit groggy from the night before, plus he was exhausted because Meredith kept telling him not to tell anyone about Lexie. As he reached for Meredith the only thing he could feel were a cold empty spot and a note that read:<p>

_Sorry, I was paged and didn't want to wake you up. Callie and Arizona are taking Zola to the hospital. Also it's just you and Lex, Jackson and April were also paged. I made some breakfast... Well, it's fruit, don't expect much, and erase that smug smile from your face. I'm doing all I can in the kitchen._

_P.S. Remember to shut up and keep the Lexie thing to yourself._

_I Love you._

Derek kept smiling at his wife's attempt in communication.

He was then pulled back to reality when he heard Lexie in the bathroom. Quickly putting his shirt on he went to the bathroom to help Lexie there, but was surprised to see Mark in there holding Lexie while she threw up

Lexie finally stopped and was able to speak, "I'm sorry," she said with a sob, "this is just horrible. I mean it feels just horrible. I hate throwing up."

Derek stood there in the doorway looking at his best friend.

"Derek" Mark said as soon as he pulled away from Lexie's eyes and finally say his best friend. He was extremely grateful that he had put on his clothes and shoes before he came down to follow Lexie. On the other hand it was really awkward because Lexie was currently in nothing but her underwear.

"Mark, how are you?" Derek asked, he pretty much knew where Mark had been at but he told everyone he didn't because he wanted to give his best friend some privacy.

"She knows." Mark stated, he knew that Derek wasn't asking what he wanted to ask because of Lexie.

"Oh" was apparently the only thing that Derek could say.

"There were some complications but I'm fine. The scans came clean and everything's fine." He said and then realized that the briefcase was in Lexie's room, "But, I'll show them to you later."

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Uhm... I... came to see you. You know catch up, and... yeah." Mark said really thing himself in that moment, when he wanted he could be so quick with his responses and quickly come up with anything, but with what was happened his brain was already working triple, "But then I heard someone hurling and I came to see if they needed help."

Lexie meanwhile had managed to flush the toilet, rinse her mouth, go upstairs to get dressed and got Mark's scans and left them in the hallway.

"Hey Lexie, let's go have breakfast..." Derek said as he pointed downstairs, "Do you want to have breakfast?" he asked Mark.

"What is it?"

"Fruit." Derek and Lexie said in an all matter-of-fact.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that Meredith knows hot to put on a plate." Derek answered.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Derek and Mark were discussing the scans while Lexie sat on a stool with her bowl of fruit still untouched and pretending to be engrossed in her phone.<p>

"Lexie?" Derek asked to get her attention, as soon as she looked at him he pointed at her bowl ordering her to eat.

"I'm not a little girl Derek, and I'm not hungry." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You just threw up for like ten minutes. You're stomach is empty you should eat something."

"I don't like fruit!" she said.

"No, you don't like apples and Mark just ate them all for you! What else do yow want?" He couldn't believe she was having a kid hen she was acting like one herself.

Mark tired of them discussing grabbed her bowl and put the contents in the blender, then grabbed some ice cubes and put them in. As soon as he knew it was drinkable he poured it in a glass and gave it to her. "Happy?" he asked her.

Lexie nodded and blushed slightly at his gesture, something that didn't go unnoticed by Derek. Then Derek looked at his best friend who was also blushing and smiling at her.

Derek cleared his throat to snap them out of their bubble making Lexie to start giggling and blushing like a teenager.

A pager started beeping making the three of them look at their pagers as an instinct.

"Mine" Mark said trying not to sound to grateful for it. He quickly hugged his friend goodbye got his things and quickly and uncomfortably kissed Lexie's cheek, making her go completely red. She started feeling as if she was shrinking in her seat, once more going unnoticed by Derek.

"We should go get showered and ready. I'll take you to the hospital." Derek said.

"I can drive." Lexie yelled as she heard him going up the stairs and knowing it was going through deaf ears.

"We need to talk." Derek yelled back.

* * *

><p>"Mark?" Callie asked as she saw the leather jacket she had always seen him wearing. "Is that you?"<p>

He turned around to see his other best friend and mother of his child, but what had started as a smile on his face became into a frown as soon as her hand slapped his face.

"Torres! What the hell?" He barked.

"Don't you dare to leave me again without telling me were you where, and much less without answering my calls!" She yelled, but then hugged him and said "You had me and Little Miss Mufftet freaking out. We thought you were laying in a ditch somewhere near dead."

Mark laughed at his friends occurrences but then frowned again, "Little Miss Muffet?"

"Yeah... Lexie. Don't you remember?" Callie said

Mark shook his head at what his friend called Lexie. He had asked her so many times to stop but apparently they hadn't been enough.

"Are you going to explain to me where the hell have you been hiding?"

"Sure..." he said as he pulled her into a conference room not wanting those nosy nurses talking about him.

* * *

><p>After a little less than an hour both of them were on the car and half way there to the hospital. Derek had decided to take a ferry boat, that way he would have enough time to talk to Lexie about her state.<p>

"I know." he said as he kept looking straight ahead into the big lake.

"What?" Lexie asked being caught off guard. All she wanted was to have a normal day that didn't include baby talk with anyone other than Mark... and actually all she wanted to do with Mark was what had gotten her into her little situation.

"Yesterday I was talking to Meredith and Alex, and they told me." Derek said softly.

"Can't they just keep their mouths shut?"Lexie muttered to herself.

Derek placed his hand on Lexie's shoulder and said, "They did it because I told them that I had suspicions. I know for a fact that if you throw up for almost two months straight and you have been checked by a more than capable physician then the only explanation would be a pregnancy. I'm a doctor, you know?" he said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny Derek. But what is the reason for all of this, I mean I'm capable of being a mom." Lexie said.

Derek cringed at the idea of Lexie being a mom, not that she would be a bad mom, "Lex... today in the morning you didn't even want to eat, Mark had to make you a freakin' smoothie! You have to start acting like a grown up and face the reality. Meredith thinks that Jackson's the father... But just as women, men talk. And I know that you guys haven't even slept in the same bed for almost 5 months." and pointing at her flat abdomen said, "And you don't look like you're five months along."

"What's your point?" Lexie said.

"Lexie... is Alex the father?" Derek asked with a serious face.

Lexie tried to hold back a laughter and scoffed, "No! We haven't slept together in over a year... He's only been very helpful with all of this." she explained.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you was because I know that Mark loves you... and this will make his world fall apart." Derek said with a sad smile. "I also saw the way you two were looking at each other, I know you two have started to become friends again. I'm just not so sure how long it will last once Mark finds out about this."

"You know, you don't need to take care of me, nor Mark. We are both grownups." She knew that she needed to think quickly to come up with a comeback so she said. "How do you think I felt when he told me Callie was pregnant? Because one second I was happy and talking about how tarragon is something that makes you look like you know what you are doing, and the next I am screaming at him because the only thing that he could come up with was 'Callie's pregnant.'" she took a deep breath and as soon as she saw Derek's freaked out face she knew she was taking it all out on him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that mean, but he'll be fine- We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Sloan, how are you?" Jackson asked as he and Lexie walked up to him.<p>

"Fine," he said closing his chart, "what do you want?" He asked, he liked Jackson he was a nice guy with a good bedside manner, but Mark was once a resident and knew when they wanted to ask for something.

"Well... we are both on your service and we heard that you are planning on doing skin grafts in the whole body of a 3 year old... I mean that's pretty much like a skin transplant, and well we wanted to know if we could get in?" Jackson said.

"There shouldn't be a question mark at the end of that question." Mark said as he handed the chart to him, "What about you Dr. Grey? Do you want to scrub in?"

"To a surgery this big? Yes." She said with a big grin. At first when she had been told that she had been placed in Plastics with Jackson she wanted to hide under a rock and never come out, but after hearing about the 'skin transplant' she couldn't say no.

"The patient is in room 2703, go prep him." he ordered Jackson as soon as he was out of sight he looked down at Lexie, "Have you eaten anything else today? Because I can't have you fainting in my O.R."

"I ate some crackers that Derek made me eat on the way here." she said rolling her eyes.

"And your fluid levels?" Mark asked her.

"I can take care of myself." she growled, she didn't need to be mommy tracked by Mark too. She already had Alex, Meredith and apparently now Derek. She was thankful that Callie didn't tell her what to do and not do too.

"Fine." Mark whispered, "Go tell the parents that we'll be taking him up in as soon as Avery's done giving him the pre-op meds."

"Sure" Lexie said as she headed to the elevators and ignored Mark not so subtle hint of asking her to drink something before they started surgery.

* * *

><p>The surgery had started about five hours ago and they were almost half way through. Lexie had been really stressed, she thought she would able able to handle being in the O.R. with her ex, who both her sister and her brother-in-law thought was the father of her baby, and her actual boyfriend, who only Alex and Callie knew about.<p>

"I spoke his parents earlier... their two kids were in the playroom, when one of their electric toys catches fire and they found out because one of their neighbors was passing by. The older girl who was four died before she could be rescued." She rambled.

"And your point is...?" Jackson asked.

"I mean how can parents leave they kids alone just like that? Not even a nanny taking care of them! And know their life is a mess because their little girl is dead and their other kid is fighting for his life in this moment, over what? An orgasm?" she said loudly.

Mark had stayed quiet because the only thing he could think about was that same thing... Parents leaving kids alone. He could barely leave Sophia alone for a couple minutes and the monster parents of this kid where in their room doing who knew what.

"Parents aren't perfect." Mark said suddenly

"What?" Lexie asked, she was really stressed with her pregnancy and now her patient for Mark to tell her that he was now a bad parent.

"I mean, we do mistakes all the time. I'm pretty sure that the first time Sophia says another word other than mamma will be a word that I'll be the one paying for it." Mark said with a smirk under his mask.

"Are you swearing in front of her?" Lexie asked bluntly.

"I can't always hold back my words." he said with a shrug

"So what? As long as the person deserves it it will be fine?" Lexie asked getting more stressed, she did't want their kid saying such things, she didn't want anything happening to her kid, and now that she was forced to face kids reality she was freaking out.

"You shouldn't be asking personal things to your attending. Now, do you want to place this graft?" Mark asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Fine" she mumbled.

As soon as she grabbed it and started to pace it, she pulled a little to much, making it rip apart.

"Dr. Grey! Do I need to ask you to get out, or you can pull it together and help us here give those poor parents at least one of their kids back and with skin?"

Now she was stressing out, _Great_ she thought as se started feeling dizzy and soon as Mark saw the same expression he had seen that same morning before she ended up in the bathroom, he pulled her to the side and took of her mask off. But he didn't move soon enough, causing her to throw up on his shoes.

The nurse quickly grabbed a bucket for Dr. Grey, to keep her from throwing up on Dr. Sloan's shoes again.

"Oh my God!" Jackson said as he saw in front of him Lexie throwing up in a bucket and what appeared to be a very mad Dr. Sloan in next to her.

"Avery finish up here! I'm going to send Dr. Milman down here to supervise. Nurse Sanders, clean up here please." he said as he grabbed Lexie's arm and took her to scrub out.

* * *

><p>Lexie had spent the rest of her shift in charge of <em>all<em> of Mark's pre-ops. When she had asked why, Mark told her "_This way you'll be dying to be inside an O.R. to be in this amazing surgeries, but until you are able to take care of yourself and **our** baby and just calm down, you won't be stepping inside **any** O.R." _She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was mommy tracking her. He kept sending her messages saying to eat something or drink something and she couldn't stand it. So she refused to answer any of his calls, pages, or messages.

"Hey" Maredith said, "What's wrong?"

Lexie sighed "I ruined a skin graft. On a _three year old!_"

Meredith didn't understand were this was coming from, "So?"

"'So' I was stuck in surgery with Jackson and Mark for almost six hours and we were operating on a little kid whose parents left him and his sister alone and then there was a fire and the little boy ended under our care!"

"What happened to the girl?" Meredith asked, she needed in on a surgery.

Lexie looked away, "She was DOA"

"Oh... Sorry." Meredith said as she placed her hand over her sister's shoulder, although her sister didn't want to admit it she knew that pads cases were affecting her.

"I'm gonna go check on my patient, I think that he must be up in the NICU" Lexie said grabbing a couple charts and placing them in the nurses station.

As soon as Lexie got there she saw that Jackson was talking to the parents, from what she could hear, they were expecting full recovery in a couple of weeks. _That's great _Lexie thought with a smile.

Jackson then came out of the room and when he saw Lexie he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." she said with a half smile.

"What happened to Sloan?"

Lexie looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you so worried about him all of the sudden?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "I'm into plastics." he stated.

Lexie nodded, "I don't know... I guess he went to change his shoes and I haven't seen him since then." she said really not wanting to talk about him. "He might be in an on-call room, he went home this morning and he seem tired." she said hoping she wasn't making him suspicious.

"You seem tired, and stressed." he said, he had to admit that he wasn't over her and it still bothered him a little the role breakup but he was doing his best not to ruin their friendship. "Are you are you're ok?"

"Mhmm..." was her only response, "I was just really stressed in the morning." she said, it wasn't a lie if she didn't tell him the source of her stress. She just wanted this day to be over because from what she had heard they were all going to Joe's again and only Derek and Meredith were going to be home, all she had to do was lock her door and ignore them. "Are you going to the cafeteria now?" she asked wanting to just change the topic and eat something before she fainted. Even if it was just pasta salad and water.

"Yeah, I was on my way lets go... although it's a little late to be having lunch, it almost 4:30"

* * *

><p>"What have you been doing by the way?" Jackson asked as they sat down next to Cristina and Alex who apparently also decided to have lunch late.<p>

"Hiding from Mark's rage." she said as Jackson looked at her asking her to please explain. "Earlier today I didn't want to have breakfast, and then I threw up in the O.R. because of stress, and now he says I don't know how to take care of myself," as soon as she said that she heard Alex scoff and looking at him gritted, "so he's mad and sending me to do all he pre-ops."

"He cares about you." Jackson said obviously a little hurt.

Alex tried to hold back a laughter failing miserably, but Cristina didn't even try to hold it back and said, "'_Cares' _more like he's obsessed over you."

"Why do you always have to be a bitch?" Lexie asked, looking at Alex pleading him to help her out but only receiving a smirk that only told her that it wasn't his mess, "Plus, it's not really my problem what Mark thinks about me." She said with her mouthful of salad.

"Three, when are you going to join us at Joe's again? Don't you know that if you're not there then we don't have anyone to say stupidities?" Cristina said, once again, completely blunt.

"I don't know, I've been to tired and Derek's always asking me to do research." She said hoping that Derek didn't give her away saying something about her not doing enough research later on.

Cristina looked at Alex and then back at her, "Why don't you use your super powers, _Lexipedia?_"

Lexie rolled her eyes and stood up from the table, "I should get going... I still have to finish four more charts." she complained.

* * *

><p>At home Lexie was sitting in the front porch until she saw Mark's car park in the driveway so she decided to go inside to the kitchen.<p>

"Lex? Lexie!" Mark called out, he knew she wouldn't answer, so he just decided on looking for her.

As soon as she heard his footsteps she grunted loudly.

"Ok... fine! I was a little mean today Lexie, I'm sorry." he said handing her a a bouquet of pink roses.

"No! No! You weren't just a 'little mean'" she hissed as she threw her hands in the air, Meredith had gone to bed already and Derek went to help Owen with something they didn't even understand. '_Men stuff' _they had said. She didn't need Meredith or Zola waking up so they could come see their little fight down here. "You were mommy tracking me! Callie told me that you used to do it to her too! We are grown women... And I may not act like it, but I know how to take care of myself-"

"I just don't want anything happening to you or the baby... Don't you remember how devastated I was when I almost lost Sophia? Lexie, and that wasn't even the my kid with the women I'm in love with. Can't you see that if anything happens to the baby or to you I might as well just be dead!" He said, he wasn't mad and he didn't want to make her feel guilty about anything, but he needed her to understand his point. "I know you know how to take care of myself, but until you prove it to me, I'll have to keep mommy tracking you."

"You are so not getting any until... Until you fix everything you just said!" she said angrily.

Mark sighed "Fine, can we at least go to sleep I'm tired and you're grimy which means you are tired too. Can we just go to sleep?"

"No! I go to my room, and you get to sleep on the couch!" she said as she started to head upstairs, but then turning around and grabbing her bouquet barked, "And give me that!" she said storming off, but this tie not coming back. Then the door was closed extremely loud.

"Fine" Mark sighed as he sprawled on the couch.

* * *

><p>Derek made his way to the kitchen. He had helped Owen paint his living room, and now he was starving and thirsty. But was stopped on he's heals when he saw someone sleeping on his couch. Derek cautiously got a little closer to it to see who was sleeping there. And broke into a sad smile when he noticed it was his best friend the one who had been sleeping there.<p>

Derek was sure that his friend didn't come to is house to talk to him, and then realized, _Crap, his here for Lexie._ He knew that Lexie was in a very uncomfortable position, of course he didn't know how uneasy it actually was. He didn't like to see his friend pining over someone who was going to have a child and no one except her knew who the father was.

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbing a peach and a glass of water made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>Lexie woke up and took a glance at her clock. <em>2:37. <em>And she was starving, or at least she had a huge craving for ice cream, _Chocolate_, she licked her lips. She had been having cravings for anything that was cold or was made with chocolate, so chocolate ice cream would have to do.

Of course when she finally got downstairs she remembered that Mark was there and was completely startled by him.

"What are you doing?" he yawned.

"I'm getting ice cream... Or is that not a good idea?" she asked as he stood up and walked towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm sorry, I was _very_ mean and I said pretty nasty things. I also kept mommy tracking you, but I just need you to tell me that you'll take care of you, and this baby." he whispered placing a hand in her stomach. "I need to know that you two are safe because I can't be there all the time to remind you to eat well." he said softly never looking anywhere other than her eyes.

She could see that he was scared, to be honest she was freaking out. She didn't want him to worry about her at all and she promised herself from that moment that she was going to take good care of the baby, and obviously herself too. She placed her hand on top of his and slowly she kissed him. It wasn't a rushed kiss, but a sultry and passionate kiss.

"Wasn't there no sex for me until... I don't know when?" he asked against her lips.

"You were cheating. I've been blindsided all day long. I had to cave in" she whispered

"How's that that I've been cheating?" he asked with a smirk.

"You were being _too _perfect." she shrugged as she kept kissing him.

"Should we?" he asked pointing upstairs.

And completely forgetting her cravings she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God... This was hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it:) Please review:):):) Also remember, I am not the one who's saying that they are getting back together, but like I said before, this got personal. If she's wrong I'll probably track her down and torture her with my never ending rant about how they should get together soon. And as for Shonda, well she's a genius so I'll let her do her job and pray to God she does it right. Can I get an Amen?**

**Review please:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Listen Up!

**A/N: I wanted to thank every single one of my reviewers (lets just try to remember everyone thinks differently). You are awesome, BekaRoo thank you so much, and Abby, that's why i used it:) Stairway To Heaven is probably one of my favorite episodes:)**

**So I'm pretty sure that Kristin Dos Santos was wrong… I mean next episode is going to be awesome! I can't believe that Lexie said that to Mark. Who else agreed with Lexie? I hate to know that Julia is such a likable person! It's just frustrating, I mean she's supposed to be fighting to get him back, not fighting **_**him!**_** And I thought that Mark was a total jerk and asshole when Lexie was like it will take her 45 minutes from Seattle Press. and then he's like she's at my place… or when he talked about Julia's breast. But I think that what got me like really really mad was when Derek said '…She's a keeper.' I felt so sorry for Lexie:'(**

**It's kind of like payback… I mean first Lexie throws it into his face the whole Jackson thing, I think he didn't want to be that rude, maybe (I hope) he was just trying to make her feel the way he did when she was with Jackson. My friend actually thinks that Julia is nice and is kind of just like Lexie, and then I think that Jackson is hot and fun just like Mark. It's like canceling each other out.**

**Oh my God! I cried sooo much (my friends couldn't stop cracking up about it) when Meredith goes to get the pizza an it's Zola:') I mean... I want a pizza like that! I was such a sap, because of Lexie/Mark/Julia love triangle, and then Zola. I had so many mixed feelings in this episode.**

**This chapter's name is by The Gossip**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen Up!<strong>

"Seriously Lexie, you need to get back to the rhythm of this hospital. I- I mean, I don't want to offend or anything... But you've been slacking off." April said as she ate her oatmeal cookie. April had been nice to Lexie, letting her get off early and friendly things like assigning her anywhere but neuro or plastics. Between the two of them they had Lexie eating, and drinking and checking her vitals constantly. Of course Derek had no clue Mark was doing the same.

"Yeah Three, you should go to the gym, or run. You could ask Meredith to run with you." Cristina suggested.

Meredith eyes widened as she scoffed, "Huh! Forget about that! Shaving my legs is all the exercise I need in the mornings."

"You don't shave your legs." Lexie pointed out.

"Who says that? How do you know" Meredith asked, whispering the later part.

Lexie looked anywhere but her sister, not planning to answer that until Jackson said, "She knows because she is too lazy to add it in the shopping list, so she uses your razor." As soon as he said that he received a slap on his arm.

"I'm not lazy!" she told Jackson, and looking at the rest of her friends said" It's just that if she's not going to give it use then someone else should." She shrugged, "Plus what is the point of this conversation, I'm not slacking off. I'm always making sure to have updated all of my charts and I only lost four patients in the last two months, and it was mostly neuro."

"What they want to say is that you are gaining weight." Jackson said this time receiving three slaps on his arm from Meredith, Cristina, and April. "That was what you meant!" he growled.

Lexie saw Mark enter the cafeteria with Derek, her phone vibrated making her smile inwardly knowing it was Mark wondering if she had eaten properly. She pointed at her food discretely and returned to the conversation that was going on on the table. "I'm not gaining weight." Lexie said giving Alex a pleading look, and he shrugged as he opened the container of his chocolate pudding, but failing miserably.

"Give it to me." April ordered him to help him open it but it seemed to be pretty well sealed. "You are not getting fat, but you are weighting more than you did before."

Cristina nodded, "You have to stop eating that much and eat salads or some crap of those." she said pointing at the 'light' section of the cafeteria.

Lexie decided to ignore them, "Give me that." she ordered April, she hesitated to pass it to her, but not without trying to open it again. Once more failing. After a good couple tries she was able to open it.

"Great!" Alex smiled as he stretched his arm to get it form her.

"Paws of Alex." Lexie said calmly as she started to eat it. "I should go..." and then narrowing at April said, "I have _charts_ to update and stop _slacking off__._"

* * *

><p>Mark and Lexie laid in bed together later that night. They hadn't seem to be able to sleep in their respective beds. <em>Homes.<em> Their excuse always were the same. '_It's to late, you can stay here for today.' 'I'm too tired.' _or the one that seemed to be their favorite, and probably the only real excuse, '_I missed you too much. Stay.'_

They had been in bed reading through a baby name's book Meredith had given her a couple days earlier. Her and Mark had decided not to read the book in order, so they would just read a page and then skip a bunch. So far they had gone through a couple of A's, H's, and T's for a baby girl, and J's, F's, Y's and G's for boys. Of course after seeing that they didn't want to name their baby, no matter their gender, with neither Z, Y, X, or W. Those letters would only be in their names _if_ they came after the second letter, or they were in the nickname.

Putting the book aside and asking her with his trademark smirk, "What was going on at lunch?"

She sighed, "They think that I'm putting on weight, not that I'm getting fat. I'm not, right?" She asked a little self-conscious.

He gave her a soft smile, "You are gorgeous." not responding her.

Immediately noticing he didn't respond her but deciding to just drop it, she grabbed the book and opened it at the 'unisex' section. "We haven't checked this ones out." she pointed out.

"I don't care if we name our daughter with a 'boy' name... I actually kind of like it, but no son of mine is going to go around with a name such as Jamie or some crap of that." he said.

"You don't like that name?" she questioned raising her brows.

"I don't know... I'm not sure." he said just wanting to return to the book, "All I'm saying it that unless the name does sound masculine, even is it's also a girl name, I won't have a problem. Like Camden or something similar, but not if it's to feminine."

She laughed, "Getting a little misogynistic, huh?" said Lexie, sarcastically.

"Can we just get back to the book." he asked a little frustrated. He had had a very tough day. First one of his patients had coded three times on the table, they weren't able to resuscitate her at last. Also the boy he had done the complete skin grafting had started to show signs of rejection on his right arm. And just to make his day even better the coffee cart was out of scones, so he had to eat Arizona's poundcake crap.

"Fine... One last thing." she said before looking at him, his annoyance more than evident. He groaned in response. "We can't tell anyone the name of our baby until he/she is born. Even if they ask. We can give them a different name or something."

"Fine!" he growled as he took the book from her and started reading, "Hand me the pen." he ordered her.

"Which one? 'Cause I'm using pink for girl names and green for boys." she asked as she untangled her legs from his and moved around trying to find them.

"You are a control freak aren't you?" he asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "You should know that by now... Which color?"

"Pink" he said as he scanned through the unisex pages.

She grinned, "_Another_ girl for Mark?" she asked.

He smiled softly, "As long as she looks like you I'm fine."

She handed him the pink pen and re-tangled her legs with his as she rested her head on his bare chest and took a deep breath.

Taking the cap of the pen he asked, "Payton?" he felt Lexie's breath as she giggled against his chest and muffled some sort of 'no' and then something about jocks. "Ok... Piper?"

She looked like she was contemplating it, "Maybe... I'm not sure how I feel towards it. Just put a small asterisk next to it."

"Kendall?"

"For a boy or for a girl, I feel it a little to feminine." she said adding a yawn at the end

Mark nodded, "For a girl it is then."

Lexie's breathing became slower and softer, relaxed. Mark put the book down, set the alarm for 7:00, even if it meant just a couple hours of sleep, knowing Lexie had a normal shift the next morning, and turned off the light. He took in the smell of her hair, a scent he knew would forever be stuck in his head, and he had no problem with that at all. Moving his hand to her naked back he placed his hand just above her bottom.

Mark didn't want to be in any other place than that one at the moment.

* * *

><p>The annoying buzzing woke Lexie up, she nudged Mark in the arm, <em>"<em>_Turn it off, you're closer."_ she whined as she curled up against the wooden wall.

"Wake up." Mark said in a husky tone. "You are going to be late."

She moaned in exasperation, "Turn it off and then I'll get up."

Mark stretched his arm to where the infuriating buzzing was coming from.

He stood up and passed Lexie a pair of jeans and her favorite casual shirt, plus some underwear of course, as she started to get out of bed. He gathered his shirt, jeans, and shoes and walked to the door holding it open for Lexie. They made their way to the bathroom where Lexie brushed her teeth and not having another choice, and not minding at all, he used her tooth brush too, as soon as she was done.

They started going downstairs, but Lexie stopped in the middle listening to the incessant chatter coming from the kitchen. "Go out through the back door." she whispered.

"I'll be right back." he said as he exited the house.

Lexie made her way to the kitchen surprised to see Meredith awake too. "Didn't you have today off?" Lexie asked, knowing that a Grey wouldn't get off of bed just because they wanted, much less before 10 am.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot, they changed this weeks schedule yesterday after you left and you have off today." Meredith said sheepishly.

Lexie groaned, she had just spent fifteen minutes getting ready for work. Fifteen minutes (or more) she could have spent in Mark's arms. "Thanks for telling me until right now!" she spat out.

"I said I was sorry..." she said, "Plus look at the bright side, you are dressed and practically ready to go." she said and as soon as she notices her sister's _what the hell are you talking about_ face she smirked and explained herself, "You can go get your own razor."

April nearly choked on her breakfast. "Ok..." she said in an extremely high pitched tone, se started placing her plate and mug in the sink as so did Jackson. "We should get going." she said trying to ease the tension growing between the Grey sisters.

Meredith got her bag and her car keys. "I'm _so _sorry again, there is some toast in the toaster and peanut butter in the... somewhere" she said circling her finger all around the kitchen.

As soon as they were out the door she started getting some toast and muttered, "_Great! _My day off and you guys decide to not use the freakin' dishwasher." and then looking at the dirty dishes she shrugged her shoulders. "They can always wash them at night."

"Mer?" she heard Derek call as he entered the kitchen holding Zola. Lexie smiled, she had never seen such a cute baby, she hoped her baby would look as adorable and breathtakingly cute as both Zola and Sophia.

"Hi Zo!" Lexie cooed and then looking at Derek said, "She just left."

"Oh... ok?"They looked at the hallway when they heard the front door open. "Probably Mer... she said she would take Zola to daycare today." he said smiling at his baby girl.

"Derek?" they heard a way to masculine voice calling him, for it to be Meredith.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Derek asked Mark.

He shrugged, "Thought I might come around, pay my favorite niece a visit." he said with a smile that made Lexie start to giggle softly, she thanked God that Derek hadn't heard her.

She started searching for the peanut butter that seemed to be nowhere in the kitchen until she lifted Jackson's jacket and found it underneath it.

She started to butter it across her toast when Derek and Mark started to talk about something Lexie didn't really need to know, or more like she didn't want to listen.

"Have you talked to Addison lately?" Mark asked.

Derek looked at him, placing his daughter in the pink highchair, "No, when's lately for you? And why?" he asked as he moved to grab some baby food and a spoon, but forgetting to feed Zola.

"About a couple of weeks, Amelia published some groundbreaking surgery." Mark said.

Lexie was getting uneasy, both men clearly noticed by the way she was taking industrial sized bites out of her toast.

Derek looked back at Mark, "Really? I haven't read it."

Mark shrugged, "I don't know, give me that, you are going to make your baby starve." he said as he took the nasty looking baby food.

"Actually... I think Lexie should be the one to do it, she seems to have finished her toast already. Did you have breakfast yet?" Derek asked.

"No, but I'm fine." Mark said.

As Derek stood up to get some coffee he stopped next to Lexie and whispered, "Just think about this as practice." and made his way to the chair on the other side letting Lexie sit in between Zola and Mark with Derek on the other side of Zola.

Mark heard Derek perfectly, but knew the whole secrecy thing. He would eventually get to tell him anyway so there was no need to make a scene in that moment.

They could see Lexie trying to feed a fuzzing Zola, "Come on Zo..." Lexie sighed as she placed the spoon near her lips, that apparently did it, because Zola decided to accept the spoon. "Good job... Good girl."

She could feel them staring at her, "It's not funny!" she said.

Mark and Derek laughed softly, "I think it is." Mark said and then resuming his conversation "I'm not sure... Addie probably said something about Annals of Neurosurgery. You should call her to congratulate her."

Derek scoffed, "What you sleep with her and now you are best friends?" he said before he could stop the words from coming out from his lips.

Lexie cleared her through clearly extremely tense. "Ok! Zola here is done eating." she said showing Derek the empty glass container.

"Thanks" he said a little embarrassed about his comment.

Lexie placed Zola on his lap and whispered "Don't worry." as she went up stairs ready to catch up on some sleep.

Derek's pager started beeping, "Sorry, gotta go." he said grabbing his jacket and turning back to Mark, "I shouldn't be asking, but could you stay with Lexie for today? I know you don't have to work today." he asked shifting Zola to a more comfortable position against his hip.

Mark nodded, "Thanks man... Well I should go, try to behave." Derek smirked, closing the door after he left.

"I _always_ behave!" He yelled at the door. He could hear Derek laughing.

Mark quickly made his way upstairs to the attic, stripping his clothes before facing the bed were a sleeping Lexie laid. Only with his briefs on he decided to just lay next to her.

Lexie opened her eyes as if she could feel Mark staring at her, "What are you doing?" she asked as she cuddled against his chest.

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping." He said.

She shook her head, "No I was trying to concentrate on any movement," she smiled, "I'm not sure if it was my organs shifting, or you next to me, but I do have this fluttering feeling in my lower abdomen. Kind of what you feel when you are anxious, or when you see the person you like."

"Are you telling me that I produce you those feelings?" He asked smirking.

"No" she said trying to hide a smile.

"_No_?" He asked.

"No," she smiled and then rolling on her back to be only inches away from his face said, "You are the person I love, so the feelings you produce in me are even greater." and then pulling apart from him asked, "You didn't answer. What are you doing?"

"Well... we've got the house to ourselves so I was thinking-" she interrupted him.

"No" Lexie said firmly.

Mark looked at her as if trying to decipher the longest mathematical equation, "What?" he scoffed.

"I said no... I'm tired because believe me throwing up takes it's toll on your energy, also my feet hurt as so are starting to do my joints, which means that the pregnancy is actually taking it's toll on my whole body... and also that I'm retaining fluids... Plus I'm establishing a new rule." Lexie rambled.

Mark laughed at her speech, "And what would that new rule be?"

"Only one round per day." she said nonchalantly.

Mark stared at her as if she just kicked his puppy, and she might as well have just done that. "You can't be serious..." he said but it was more of a question than a statement.

She raised a brow, "Oh, I can be. And actually I am."

He shook his head "Why? Besides we haven't had any today." he debated

"Because I already told you, _your_ baby is the one responsible for my restlessness." and looking into his pleading eyes she smiled. "And we did have some today... and yes. Two AM _did_ count for today."

He scoffed, "First off, it takes two to tango woman. Second, it was barely twenty minutes!"

"It was _one_ hour." She exclaimed.

Mark rolled on his side, "Taking about the baby, you need to get an appointment."

She quickly got out of bed, she was wearing her favorite pajamas; his old columbia shirt and some boy shorts. "_Nice,_ you blow me off for sex 'cause you're too tired, but when it comes to dealing with the phone there's no such thing as not enough energy." he scoffed.

"When it comes to our baby then I'm just fine." she said as she dialed the hospital and placed the phone to her ear.

Mark laid in bed waiting for Lexie.

"Hi, thank you. I would like an appointment as soon as possible." she said with a smile.

"Yeah O.B." she said as she waited for the receptionist to tell her when, "Wait up." she said and then looked at Mark placing the phone against her shoulder, "Do you have any request as for who the doctor should be?"

"Dr. Lucy Fields?"

"She doesn't work at the hospital anymore, she went to the clinic in Africa." she smiled as she shook her head at the attention Mark pays when it comes to the people working in the hospital. She placed the phone by her ear again, "Is Dr. Napolitano available?"

"Great! Yes that's great, it would be for Alexandra Grey... Thanks, you too." He smiled slightly as she used her actual name, he couldn't remember a time when he actually called her by her real name.

She hung up and placed the phone in the bed as she crawled under the covers again.

"What did they say."

"We have an appointment for tomorrow at ten, with Dr. Napolitano." she said happily as she placed her head on his bare chest and they both drifted away in their sleep.

* * *

><p>"Guys?" Meredith called as she made her way into the living room were Lexie, Mark, April, Alex and Jackson watched some movie, "What are you doing here?" she asked Mark.<p>

"Derek had asked me to stay here to make sure Lexie didn't go psycho alone in the house." Mark explained.

Lexie swatted her arm across his chest, "I'm not crazy!" she demanded.

"And then Jackson brought two pizzas so they asked me to stay for 'dinner'" he said, "Now I'm just waiting for Derek."

Meredith smiled, "He's coming, he's getting Zola out of the car. Plus it's good you stayed, we have to tell you guys something important."

"What did I miss?" Derek asked with a fully awake Zola in his arms.

"Nothing" Meredith said, "I was waiting for you to tell them." she said kissing him and taking Zola in her arms.

"What's going on?" April asked.

Meredith and Derek sat down on the coffee table in front of them, "Well we have been talking about this for a while and we have started the plans and we're actually almost done..." Meredith started as she played with Zola's hands.

"Can you please tell us _today_?" Alex asked.

Derek laughed at his distracted wife, "Well we are already married, but-"

"Oh my God!" Lexie squealed as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Sorry..." she said sheepishly.

"Well, yeah... We decided to have an actual wedding." Derek smiled, and then looking at Mark said, "You know what to do, don't you?"

Mark smiled as he and Derek got up and hugged each other slapping each other's back, "Do I need to make up a speech this time?" he asked.

"No." Derek said smiling, "This time you don't need to, we have decided not to have a wedding rehearsal nor the dinner."

"When is it going to be?" Jackson asked.

Finally pulling away from her daughter's eyes Meredith responded "October 4th."

Doing the math Lexie spoke up, "That's in 36 days."

Meredith then looked at her sister, "Yup! but I already chose my dress and the place for the wedding and also your dresses."

"What do you mean?" April and Lexie asked in unison.

"It means that you both are bridesmaids!" she explained happily. "I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but Cristina is my maid of honor."

Lexie shook her head, "I wouldn't take it any other way." she said hugging her sister.

Derek looked at his best friend with a face that meant business, "The best man doesn't get to sleep with the bride this time."

They all laughed including Derek and Mark. "Don't worry, Big Grey here is immune to the Sloan face." he smirked remembering Meredith rules towards him when Derek and the other guys had gone camping, and then looking at Lexie and April he said, "You know what this means right? You both get to dance with the hottest man at the wedding."

They all laughed again, "No they don't man..." Derek said sarcastically, "I'm out of the market."

The women shook their head at the older men levels of maturity.

After a small talk they all said their goodbyes and goodnights, Mark leaving to his apartment and the rest of them to their respective room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really like the last section, it was supposed to be in the next chapter, but then I screwed up and had to add it here. But still please review:)**

**And as for now I'm accepting ideas for baby names, boy or girl... I already have a couple in mind, but if you guys send me awesome names then I'll accept them.**

**Please review, throw in a couple of name ideas and if there is a winner (I'm not promising to use any of the names you send me)they might get rewarded with, maybe not the next chapter, but probably the chapter of the MerDer wedding:)**

**P.S. **Also this morning I woke up from a pretty great dream about Mark and Lexie, which might become a fic later on... ****


	10. Chapter 10: Ready To Rise

**A/N: Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers, you are all awesome. I want to thank even more to all of those who are adding this story in their alerts/favorites:) That means so much to me, and it makes me want to keep writing more and improving my writing skills:) Also thank you so much to those of you that don't have an account, your reviews mean as much as any other review does:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm planning on a way to be the owner of it all… Just has some kinks that need to b fixed *evil laugh***

**Title name by Vaughan Penn**

* * *

><p><strong>Ready To Rise<strong>

Mark had fallen asleep just a couple of hours before, he had had a hard time sleeping without the heat of his girlfriend's body. He needed to be able to feel her next to him. To wrap his arms around her and protect her and the baby. To just be able to feel her warmth, and not being faced by the cold half of the bed.

He liked to think that he was able to sleep alone, because he was actually a fairly good sleeper. Even when she wasn't with him he still slept in his side of the bed and would reach out to hold her, but just reaching for the cold comforter that rested on her side. He _loved _to believe that he slept through the night and slept just fine alone. Because he loved to make Lexie believe that her movements and fidgeting woke him up, but it was the opposite, when she wasn't around he could notice because he is used to the constant fidgeting and her need to be holding onto him or looking for him to hold her. After a couple of days of dating her he started to find it oddly soothing. That's the way he knew if she was there next to him, and unlike the other Grey, her hair smelled like vanilla, it was sweet and not too strong, just enough to leave her smell in the pillows. Her body smelled like some sort of perfume. He was sure that half of her budget was spent in the expensive perfumes that she loved and drove _him_ insane. Those perfumes were what the comforter always smelled like, and he loved it. Her half of the bed had the best smell, even if she always told him it was a lie and that his side was the one that smelled great.

The phone rang interrupting his dreams about Lexie.

He growled as he heard it. He stretched his arm towards it and picked it up, "I swear Callie if you-"

"_It's not Callie_." She quickly spoke, he could see her smiling on the other side of the line.

He smiled faintly, "This is an amazing way to wake up." he stated, "Of course not as much as when you're next to me and I way up to your lips against mine."

She laughed, "_Sometime's you so are the girl in the relationship. I just wanted to tell you that we need to be at the hospital in one hour and a half._"

He shook his head even if she couldn't see him, "And let me guess… You want to have breakfast before the appointment."

"_Mm hmm._" she answered.

He quickly got up from bed and headed to the bathroom, "Ok… I'm also guessing you are dressed and ready to go already."

She laughed, it was something that made Mark's day better, _always_, "_You would be right about that too_."

He turned on the shower and began to undress, "Fine I'll see you in the cafeteria in half an hour. Remember you need to have your bladder full even if you-"

"_Yes, I know, I love you, bye_." she said hanging up

He pressed the _end _button, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Alexandra Grey?" the nurse called.<p>

Mark and Lexie stood up from their chairs and walked to the nurse station. They had been waiting for almost half an hour and they were going crazy. Apparently Dr. Napolitano had to go assist an emergency C-section, so they had decided to wait for her until she was out. Lexie refused to get checked up by anyone else.

"You can go into room 201, a resident is going to start you up so you'll be ready when Dr. Napolitano gets out, in about five minutes." Said the nurse with a smile.

Mark lead Lexie to the room, where what seemed to be a third year resident was sitting behind the desk. Immediately, Lexie decided she didn't like her. She had blonde hair, and extremely green eyes, and was so sure she had never ending legs. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan, I'm Dr. Derksen, please take a seat." she said, she wasn't sure at first what to call them, but thanks to their scrubs and ids it made them easier to identify.

They took a seat on the other side of the desk, "Ok let's start with the basic questions... You took a pregnancy test at home, and then took a blood test after the first came back positive?"

Lexie nodded her head, "Yeah." she said grabbing Marks hand and holding it.

"This is your first child right?" Lexie nodded her head.

"_Check,_" she said to herself as she wrote something down on the chart. "Are there any health conditions or diseases we should be aware about?"

Lexie looked at Mark, unsure whether to answer or not, Mark nodded before answering, "My mom died of an aneurysm, and I had one about two months ago, actually it was discovered a couple of days before the baby being conceived."

Dr. Derksen looked at him questioningly, "I had surgery after I found out I had one, and I disappeared for a while, so we kind of know when the baby was... made." Mark said trying not to give more information than needed.

Dr. Derksen simply nodded, "Anything else?"

Lexie pondered for a couple of seconds, unconsciously placing her free hand on her stomach, "In a blood test I took about two months ago, it showed signs of anemia. Oh and also my sister has a history DVT, I think that would be it..."

"Ok... Here it says you don't smoke Dr. Grey, what about you Dr. Sloan?" she asked, both Mark and Lexie could notice she would prefer to be anywhere but in a prenatal consult.

Mark shook his head. "Not at all." he said.

"Ok, we have to more questions left." she said not taking her eyes off from the chart she kept scribbling, "How do you plan to have your baby? I mean where? He have many options here, home birth, water-birth, C-section, or natural but in the hospital? You and husband can make that decision later on, no need to hurry."

Lexie looked at Mark, "H- he's not my... husband, I mean he- he's the father, but n- not my husband." she rambled as if she was just put on the most uneasy position, and thinking about it, it probably was.

"Sorry... I just supposed. My bad." she said reassuring Lexie it was fine.

Lexie looked at Mark, "I want natural birth, _at_ the hospital." Dr. Derksen looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

Lexie nodded, "It's my first baby I want to have natural birth at least with this one."

Maybe she nor Dr. Derksen had realized what Lexie had just said, but Mark wasn't slow at all, she had said '_with this one' _he smiled. Of course he wasn't going to bring it up right now... maybe not any time soon, but he still could bring it up just in case later on.

Dr. Derksen nodded, "Ok, now if you follow me over hear we are going to measure you and weight you, here I have you file which includes your weight from before." Then she looked down at the numbers on the screen, "It seems like you are good for now, you have gained about two and a half pounds which is good. By the end of this first trimester you should have gained preferably four."

"Four?" Lexie repeated, she hadn't realized how much her body was going to change. Yeah, she is a doctor but you're not really thinking about all of what's about to change in your life. At least not Lexie.

Mark placed his hand on her back as he helped her up to the stirrup. Lexie lifted her scrub shirt so that it was just below her breast and grabbed Mark's hand.

"We are not going to do a transvaginal sonogram, since you're pretty far along" she said as she gathered the screen and the multiple wands near the stirrup "This is going to be cold." she said as she squirted some gel on Lexie's abdomen. She made a soft noise of discomfort so Mark gave her hand a small squeeze.

She was about to place the wand on Lexie's abdomen when Dr. Napolitano made an appearance. "Mark, Lexie, good to see you guys are starting now." she said sitting on the small chair from which Dr. Derksen had just retreated grabbed

As the doctor moved the wand around Lexie stomach and came to a stop right were the baby was. "This is your baby." she said as she clicked and dragged the mouse across the screen. "It has a good size and if you look closely you'll be able to see that it's making a storm in there. Pretty much your baby is throwing a tantrum." she said smiling at the new soon-to-be parents.

Lexie smiled softly, "Like father like... baby."

Dr. Napolitano moved the wand just a tiny bit and suddenly a fast swooshing took over the room. Lexie and Mark wide-eyed.

A tear fell from Lexie's eye as Mark raised her hand to kiss it. "That's our baby" she said in complete awe, "I can't believe it, our baby's there." she whispered as she dried her cheeks that had been invaded by multiple tears now. Looking up to see Mark who had been quiet since the sonogram had started, she was surprised to see a couple of tears escaping his eyes.

He looked at her with the biggest grin ever, "That's our baby."

As soon as she saw that the couple got themselves together, she proceeded, "Ok so it's entering it's tenth week." she said printing some pictures for them. "This right here is your baby's head." she said pointing towards the screen, "It has a good body length, about an inch."

The swishing came to a stop as she placed the wand in its holder, and cleaned Lexie's stomach. "Here are your pictures. And the due date should be around March 24. Also your next appointment will be in six weeks." she said as Mark and Lexie got up and headed to the door with one picture each.

* * *

><p>Meredith had been reading a bridal-whatver magazine when she heard her sister enter the kitchen. "Hey how did everything go? Alex told me you had the appointment today." Meredith asked as her sister walked in and picked up her daughter. Lexie ignored her sister as long as she could by just smiling at her niece and having a small nonsense conversation with her. "Lexie?"<p>

She sighed and sat Zola in her high chair, "Everything is fine Meredith." she couldn't help but smile at her words. Then deciding to stop being such an ass towards her sister sat down next to her and pulled the picture out of her bag. "I'm about almost 10 weeks along."

"Is that all of the information your going to give me?" Meredith asked her.

"Are you going to stop being a jerk with Jackson?" she asked, "Yes he told me you are scowling at him and snapping. What are you? _F__our_?" she scoffed.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Fine! can you just tell me about the appointment? I know your _dying _to tell me."

Lexie's mood changed immediately, "Fine." she said with a smile, "Ok so I get there and well Dr. Derksen, the resident, is like a total bitch! I hate her-"

Meredith raised her hand, "Watch your words. What did she do to be a beach?" she asked

Lexie laughed at Meredith's correction, "Nothing." she murmured, "She was just... Blonde and green eyed." she gritted.

Meredith tilted her head, "So am I a beach?"

"No because you're not tall, _or _as tall as she is." she said in an _are you stupid?_ tone.

"Fine what else happened." She asked handing Zola her favorite toy before she started complaining about lack of attention.

"Well, I got all the common questions asked and then Dr. Napolitano came in just in time to start the ultrasound. It was amazing I mean look at it." she said pointing at the picture Meredith was holding. "And then she told me that everything is fine. Oh and also the heartbeat. That made it official w- _I_ was so in awe."

Meredith smiled at her baby sister, "That's great, but how far along are you? I mean Jackson deserves to know... unless he's not the father." Meredith said. Her sister had been dealing with all of this practically alone and that was just such a big of a secret. If Lexie didn't want to tell Thatcher then that was fine with her, "You need to tell the father!"

"Jackson is _not_ the father, so just _shut up_ Meredith! Just shut the fuck up!" She yelled as she took her baby's picture and purse and walked out of the kitchen

Meredith looked at her actions completely bewildered. "Are you going to tell me who the father is?"

"Good bye Meredith!" Lexie yelled as she shut the door with extreme force.

Meredith turned around to face Zola, "Aunt Lexie is a basket case. Yup, she is" she sighed.

* * *

><p>"Wow Mark! This is amazing!" Callie said, then she grabbed the picture, "Look Sophia. That's your baby sister." Mark had told her about the whole appointment, but refused to show Callie the picture to see how long it would be before it was taken from his fingers.<p>

"Sister?" Mark asked her frowning.

Callie shrugged, "Well, Sophia needs a baby sister."

"Or a baby brother." Mark said. "I don't care about it's sex as long as everything is fine and he or she is healthy, just like you Sophia." He said grabbing Sophia and tickling her, getting as a reward a sweet little laughter.

They barely heard the door when someone knocked, "It must be Arizona. I told her I'd be here, so she could come. You should call Little Miss Muffet, invite her over. I can cook dine for the our of us." Callie said as she went to open the door, "Oh forget she's here." she said as soon as she saw Lexie o standing by the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Lexie said sheepishly as she still stood outside Mark's apartment.

Callie shook her head, "Don't worry. Mark told me about today. Congrats!" The latina said as she hugged the younger woman.

Mark looked at his girlfriend who seemed to have been crying, "Callie, why don't we reschedule?"

Callie pulled away from the hug and looked at Lexie realizing that they needed to talk, "Sure, let's go Sophie." she cooed closing the door as she left.

Mark lead Lexie to his bedroom as he quickly opened the drawer in the kitchen counter and took out the peanut butter cups. Then made his way to his room surprised to find Lexie in just her underwear resting on his bed, "Are you using me?" Mark asked.

Lexie laughed softly and kissed him as he laid next to her, "No, cause you already got some after the appointment. Actually you got plenty." she smirked.

"Then are you going to explain to me why you look like you've been crying for the past hour?" Mark asked raising his brows.

Lexie scoffed, "That's because I've been crying for the past hour, cause my sister is a bitch. She's all like _you need to tell Jackson... you should tell the father_. She's _so _annoying. Plus the father already knows." she said grabbing a cup and eating it in just seconds.

"Really? I didn't know..." Mark said with his trademark smirk. "So apparently we are having a baby girl, you know. At least that's what Callie said."

Lexie laughed, "So what? like you can't seem to have boys then we/you are just having girls now?"

Mark noticed that too. This was the second time she said something that hinted towards more babies, but again, he was going to save it for another day. "Apparently I can only have girls." he sighed. "Now I'll have no power."

"Well the baby and I will let you decide some things, like..."

Mark scoffed, "Yeah you and her are just going to make all the decisions here." he said as he moved towards her abdomen and kissed it.

Lexie began to laugh, "Your beard if tickling me."

Mark shook his head, purposely so that his scruff made a soft contact with her soft skin, "It seems like she decided to start making an appearance." he stated as he looked at her abdomen intently.

Lexie quickly jumped from the bed, "What? No! I would have noticed and we had an appointment today. I would have noticed." she said extremely fast for anyone who wasn't used to being around a Grey. She then moved to the full body mirror and turned to her side carefully examining every in in her body.

"It's right there." Mark said pointing it out, "I mean it's barely visible for anyone else, but I think I know your body well enough to be able to tell that something s different. Plus remember that Dr. Derksen said something about yo showing sooner because you are pretty slim."

Then Lexie was able to see it, "Oh my God! She's there our baby really is there."

Mark laughed, "You said that about her earlier in the ultrasound too. What else do you need to do to prove her existence?"

Lexie went back to the bed with her hand in her small bump. "So you are convinced that it's a girl huh? And I do know that she's there." she whispered as she lowered her body to capture his lips in a sultry kiss, releasing a moan of her own. "The bump, and the heartbeat, and just seeing her makes it all real. And it's exciting to know that we are going to have a baby in about seven months." she whispered smiling.

Mark groaned, "Woman, stop doing that, cause I swear that I'll have to take way to many cold showers."

Lexie laughed, "Fine." she said reaching on her side of the bed and turning of the lamp on the night stand, "Good night."

He kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her stomach as if protecting his girls, "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it... I did soooooooo much research about pregnancy and babies and all of this things, ADORABLE! Maybe I won't be a plastic surgeon in the end, I could be a neonatal or O.B.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Good? Bad? You don't know?**

**Please review! I really want to write at least the next chapter today and keep doing that so I'll have extra chapters for later, and I'll have time to think about a couple of one-shots and if you guys review it will make me want to write even more. So you know... Review! Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Only two reviews? Come on I thought you guys would enjoy the last chapter! BekaRoo your reviews always make my day! They make me laugh and enjoy writing so much more. Also I noticed many of you are adding this to their alerts, that's great. But you know what would be even greater? You guys reviewing too! It makes writing MUCH enjoyable.**

**It's really funny how when I update, usually at night, and the vibration of my phone wakes me up (not like I actually sleep much:P) and it's just so awesome because of your reviews, or sometimes a new chapter of some fic. Or like when I'm in the car and I just feel the vibration of my phone because one of you reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favorites... Wouldn't you guys like to be such an important part of my week?**

**Enough with me trying to get you guys to review... Lets get to the story**

**P.S. This is just a small chapter and it's going to be pretty much transitional. I already have part of the next chapter ready**

**P.S.S. OMG! I asked Shonda on twitter if the account TimmyDaly was the real Tim Daly(PP's Pete) and he responded! That happened yesterday and I'm still wearing a million dollar smile!:DDDD**

**Go check it out on his account if you don't believe me or maybe mine... my account name is the same as here**

**Disclaimer: Just tweaking my plan**

_**CONTEST! I have no idea on how to name this chapter... Read it through and submit the name of the song and the singer/band... Only rule is that is has to be a song that has been on Grey's**_

* * *

><p><strong>Week 11<strong>

Lexie felt like she was going crazy. Every time that Mark touched her boobs they hurter like hell. They were extremely sore, making sex very awkward and she was sure that by now she had discovered at least five new positions. All she wanted was to rip them off .

Mark felt terribly for her. He hated seeing her in pain, and he hated more not being able to be there for her at night knowing that she had been having trouble sleeping and when she was able to fall asleep she would have some anxiety and wake up. Mark new that she loved being soothed if that happened and just stroking her hair seemed to ease her back to sleep.

But with all the secrecy they were pretty much screwed.

Recently Lexie had started having a need for naps, and at work, the only place she could nap would be the on-call room. Of course Mark had to be with her to help ease her back into sleep if she had any kind of attacks. She would go into an on-call room every two hours for about twenty minutes, except durning surgeries that Mark was surprised to see that it would be the only thing that would make her energy levels up by way to much.

Their only problem would be when Mark was the one who had surgery. Lexie suggested that Alex could accompany her every once in a while in case anything happened, but Mark wasn't really happy with the idea. Especially after receiving a very unpleasant message from her about him.

_Lexie: Can you come here?_

_Mark: No_

_Lexie: Why?_

_Mark: Cause I'm supervising surgery _

_Mark: Anyway, why do you want me to come? Isn't Karev there with you?_

_Lexie: I just kicked him out... And that's a great excuse of getting out of surgery. Jackson is a good surgeon he can do it on his own_

_Mark: No his not and he can't. What happened?_

_Lexie: He got stressed out because I told him that he wasn't stroking my hair like you do_

_Mark: You should know by now that no one can do things the way I do_

_Lexie: Please... Just come!_

_Mark: So much for calling him your bet friend... I'm on my way_

_Lexie: I love you:)_

Mark wasn't happy at all having to leave and call Dr. Milman again. But apparently Jackson didn't have any problem with her coming to supervise him.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 16<strong>

After their appointment they had decided they could be patient for a couple of weeks for finding out the sex. The actual reason was that they had been unsure to whether they wanted to be surprised or not. So they were just going to give it a couple of weeks before deciding what the wanted to do. The problem was that like obviously they were both doctors, that meant they would have limited view of their kid. For now Callie kept saying it was a girl.

Lexie showed more each week, so in order to be a bridesmaid for Meredith they had to choose some kind of dress that wasn't loose but wasn't to tight, so it would match Meredith's dress.

By now, the guys had already chosen their suits and were practically ready. Derek was having some trouble getting Meredith to decide about the colors. But felt completely delighted with the place for the wedding and the reception. He had also decided that who his groomsmen were going to be. Mark was evidently the best man, then there were Owen, and Richard.

It was Meredith who had some trouble about the colors, and her dress, she had decided about something tight, but wasn't sure how she wanted it. And then there was the problem about the bridesmaids dresses. She knew that Cristina was her maid of honor and that Lexie and April were her bridesmaids, but was having some trouble until she decided on the only thing she could do in order to make this work. And her solution was just a phone call away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but I'll be updating soon... hopefully:)**

**Please review! Reviews will make me update much soonish:D (I was just watching some old Grey's episodes... Oh Georgie)**

**Ohhh! Review if you miss George, or if you don't...**

**Give me at least five reviews and I promise that you guys will enjoy next chapter... It's the moment MANY of you have been waiting for, so you know, review and it will be up soon:)**


	12. Chapter 12: Dance

**A/N: Hilarious, I wrote the storyline for this fic about 4 months ago and I had decided on an extensive list of names and I was just looking over it and realized that in that list I wrote down the names Nathan and Alexander... That was about one month before Heart-Shaped Box, and also I have my reasons for it so if I end up choosing any of those don't think that it's because of it please:P**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I was gonna wait till thursday to update, but thanks to LindsayLewis09 I decided not to make you guys want so much**

**Ok so this is the chapter MANY of you have been waiting for, so enjoy and don't forget to review;)**

**P.S. I'll probably have to come back to edit or something... And guys I'm back to school tomorrow so don't be so hopeful about me updating in a week or less. I promise to do my best at updating though:)**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! A part in the plan just isn't right... It'll take less if I try to conquer the world first _and then_ Shondaland.**

**Title by Nellie McKay**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance<strong>_

It had been a couple of weeks of planning. April had insisted Meredith to start working from the moment they had announced the plans for the wedding. But Meredith had already told them that they already had the site for the wedding, and the place for the reception which actually was in the same place. She had also decided on the dress and the food and the decorations. Even the bouquets. Cristina, Lexie and April had been shocked by her hard work, until they found out it was actually Izzie who had been helping Meredith all the way from Chehalis.

* * *

><p><strong>One week before<strong>

Meredith, Cristina, April, and Lexie had gone to the bridal's boutique for Meredith to try on her dress one last time and for her to show her bridesmaids their dresses.

Meredith came out of the fitting room wearing a beautiful tight dress, it was white with some beading on the top part. It was strapless and he style favored Meredith so much.

Cristina snorted, "Something's wrong."

Meredith faced the mirror and turned and twisted and checked the dress all over, "Nothing's wrong." she stated.

"No, I get Cristina." Lexie said, "Meredith Grey in a Swarovski wedding dress is just wrong."

April who had been quiet the whole time just gaped at the sight nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Cristina asked annoyed at the unexpected silence from April's side.

Lexie turned around to look at April, "She's just as surprised as we are. That and the fact that at the pace she's going she's never going to get married. She hasn't even dated anyone since she came to the hospital."

Meredith and Cristina laughed uncontrollably, "Wow... Little Grey with a mean streak. Now your almost sounded human."

"Thanks... I guess."

April snapped out of her thought, "I _did _date someone!" she said sheepishly.

Cristina laughed harder, "Yeah, Stark! who is like a million years older than you!"

April crossed her arms across her chest and pouted before looking at Lexie and saying, "Lexie dated an older man too! And leaved with him! She's almost three years younger than the rest of us!"

Lexie shook her head, she wanted to tell her that she _was_ dating someone older and not just dat_ed._ "Hey don't take it out on me." She said.

Meredith went into the fitting room shaking her head, "You sound like five year olds."

"And about the Lexie and Sloan thing." Cristina said directing her attention towards April, "At least he's hot and from what I've heard he's great in the sack. Right Lexipedia?"

Lexie's eyes widened before growing completely red and embarrassed, but shaking it off laughed, "Yeah, at least _my _older man is way better to look at than yours. And I don't want to brag, but he is something like a sex god."

"I bet you miss the sex, Jackson looks like he is more gentle and not so fierce." Cristina said.

Lexie buried her head in her hands, "Oh God! What did I get into" she groaned. "No, Jackson is pretty good too. But we broke up, and I'm single, and I really don't need to be talking about sex." she said. She had just recently started her second trimester, which meant that her sex drive was at it's highest. Which meant that Mark was very happy and in an excellent mood with all of the attention he was receiving.

"Ok" Meredith said coming out of the fitting room with her normal clothes on, "It's your turn ladies." she sang as she gave them their dresses. She had finally decided that the color would be black, that way Lexie's belly would be hidden well.

The three women went to try on their dresses. After a couple of seconds of later Lexie called, "Mer? Can you come help me zip my dress?"

"Uhm sure." Mer said as she opened the door to her sisters room. She looked at her skeptically, "But you already-"

"Shh!" Lexie hissed, "You can totally see my bump in this dress!"

"No you can't!" Meredith said.

"Wanna bet? Call the lady that works here." Lexie said pushing her sister out of the door.

The lady knocked on the door before entering, "You needed my hel- Oh my God! When is it due?"

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Told you!"

"You can totally say it's just you gaining weight. Right?" se asked the lady hoping she would help her a little on the subject.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Totally. You could totally say that you're gaining weight."

Lexie groaned as she sat on the floor. "I hate this! I hate this! I _hate_ this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

When Meredith had first called Izzie she was willing to help immediately. She had asked Meredith where she though was best for the ceremony and reception to take place, and with no hesitation she had responded that they wanted to get married in a ferryboat and also have the ceremony there.

The guests were all there, and the music was about to start. The four girls had been there waiting for the music to start. At first Meredith offered Izzie to be one of her bridesmaids, but she had refused saying that she was going to be working and she would watch the video of the wedding.

Cristina and Meredith had been commenting on a couple of things than neither Lexie nor April were paying much attention. Until Cristina looked at Lexie and bluntly said, "I though you had more curves. I mean, you did have curves. Seriously you have to stop eating so much and start working more."

Lexie had been a little preoccupied. Many people on the other side of the room already knew her well. Even her father was there and she couldn't bring up to tell anyone anything that had to do with the baby. Her and Mark had decided that f they were dating openly then after the first trimester then they would tell people, but they hadn't been dating openly yet and she was already in her second trimester which meant that they would tell people as soon as possible that they had started dating again.

"Sure" Lexie said blowing her off.

* * *

><p>The music started playing, and Cristina was the first to make her way across the aisle, then April. Last was Lexie, she could see Mark's face across the room. He had he brightest smile ever, she knew what he was thinking about. She also knew that she had been hinting him with some clues about the future, like more babies and crap like that. She really hoped that he was getting some inklings about it. If not, she would have to stop being so subtle.<p>

When she made the side opposite to Mark, who was standing right beside Derek, and smiled at him.

The music tune changed and Meredith came walking towards them. By now Lexie was grateful she had decided to wear waterproof make-up. She couldn't believe that her sister had changed, she was still dark and twisty, but finally she had found someone for her that made her feel happy and wanted. Now she had a family and although she was legally married she had wanted to do this over her baby girl. That was totally worth a couple tears.

The ceremony had been beautiful and now it was time for the vows.

Derek began, "I promise to love you, even when I hate you, and I'll remember who I am when you can't remember me."

Meredith wiped a tear that resided in the corner of her eye. "To take care of each other, when we are old, senile and smelly. And to never walk away."

With that and the kiss they shared after the priest telling them, the ceremony ended. Soon the benches and flowers and anything that resembled that a marriage had just taken place had been replaced by a dance floor and dj, and tables and everything that could make a reception complete.

* * *

><p>The "newlyweds" the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were now all sitting on a table all talking about the toast Mark and Cristina had just offered, they raised their glasses. Meredith moved closer to Lexie, "You can drink it... It Ginger Ale."<p>

Lexie nodded as they all took a sip.

Derek took Meredith's hand. "I think it's time for a dance."

"Good luck" Mark said.

Derek shook his head, "What I meant was- I think we all should go to dance, with our respective couple or partner."

Cristina and Owen followed, April accepted the chiefs offer to dance, but there was no movement by neither of Mark and Lexie.

Lexie had moved to talk to Teddy. They were having a fun and animated conversation before Derek interrupted by pulling Lexie towards the dance floor, "You should go dance with your wife... Not me."

On the other side of the ferryboat Meredith was doing the same as Derek, "You know your married now? Right? Maybe it was already official and legal, so you should be dancing with your husband."

"Oh shut up Mark and just dance." She said pointing at Lexie.

They stared into each others eyes for a second before Mark taking Lexie's hand in his. They were holding awkwardly before Lexie gave in to a hug. Tears fell from her face. "I'm tired. I can't do this anymore." She said sobbing.

Mark felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces when he heard her cries and words. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is... that I can't take it anymore." She shook her head against his shoulder. "I'm so tired of us hiding thing all the time. I thought I needed some time to come around, but I don't. I already made up my mind and I just can't take this anymore."

Mark swallowed, she was breaking up with him and he couldn't believe it. They were in the middle of a wedding and she was telling him that they were over. They hadn't even told anyone about the baby, and she was breaking up with him.

They hadn't stopped dancing and they hadn't realized that they were the only ones standing on the dance floor, going to a slow, romantic, pace.

"Lex-" Mark tried to say before having Lexie interrupt him.

"I need us to come clean. I need us to tell the people the truth, because I'm getting high blood pressure and that's not good." she whispered, "I need us to come clean and just let the Germans kiss our asses."

At her words Mark pulled his arms over her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't know who was the one to initiate the kiss, but they didn't really want to end it.

"Move in with me." He said.

Lexie looked at him completely lost, "Mark..." she sighed, "We've tried this already and I think we should just wait of a little longer. It's just too soon, even if we've lived together before. I'm scared"

"Lex, right now when you were talking to me I thought you were going to break up with me. I realized that I ned you with me every night. I need to hold you and I need to know that I won't be coming to an empty house anymore."

More tears fell down her flushed cheeks, se nodded her head, "Fine. I will move in with you, because I have that same need. I need to know you're there next to me at night. And this baby girl needs a stable family and home."

He kissed her once more, but pulled away before the kiss advanced into something more fierce.

Suddenly a little more aware of their surroundings they pulled away and looked over the dance floor where only some groups of people from the hospital were dancing to some upbeat music. When they realized that non of their friends were actually dancing they looked over to the bar just to see them staring back at the now a little embarrassed couple.

"I knew it!" Derek said.

Callie snorted, "No you didn't. I was the only one to know."

Arizona looked at her shaking her head, "Mommy's hiding secrets from us."

"Oh sorry... I didn't mean to _not_ tell you. It just wasn't my story to tell." she explained herself receiving a small kiss from Arizona.

Jackson and April remained quiet, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't wor-"

"I told her she could go back with him. I'm fine." he shrugged off.

* * *

><p>The wedding had been over for a while now, April and Jackson had gone to bed now and Zola had been placed in her crib. Now Mark, Lexie, Meredith, and Derek were talking about almost everything. Jumping from one conversation to another. By now they had decided that Lexie was going to take care of Zola while both Mer and Derek went out on their honeymoon to somewhere in Asia.<p>

Totally unexpectedly Derek asked, "I'm only asking because I care. Does Mark know about the...?" he said pointing toward her belly.

Mark smiled softly and Lexie went completely blank, she didn't think that they would ask this soon. Quickly shoving a large piece of wedding cake into her mouth she answered, "Hwe'skwindaovdafwathr"

"What?" Derek asked, not understanding anything, but then looking at his wife he realized she had understood what the younger Grey had responded.

Meredith looked at her sister sternly, "She said that Mark is the father."

Derek almost choked on his piece of cake. Mark could feel it coming. Something on Derek's demeanor told him that there was about to be a fight.

Derek shook his head slowly as if trying to compute what just had been told to him, "I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if to be mad at you for lying to me, but there's a small part of me that tells me I should feel happy, because we all know it. You guys are in love. So I'm going to be happy for now, so don't you dare to tell me anything that might want me to get mad at you and want to kick your ass."

Mark hadn't taken his eyes off of Lexie, "Sure thing." they were both smiling before each being engulfed into a bear hug. Meredith smiled as she moved from Lexie to Mark and Derek doing vice versa.

"We are so happy for you guys, really." Meredith said as they each went into their rooms.

* * *

><p>Mark had been packing Lexie's clothes and other things into many boxes and suitcases for about one hour.<p>

"You haven't said anything. Are you okay? Mark asked concerned at the unusual silence that came from Lexie.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I mean I really thought they would be mad because we technically lied by omission." she shrugged again, "I don't know... It's been too much for one day. First we came clean, then we confessed to my sister and her husband. I think we should tell the people tomorrow as soon as we see them... I mean is you agree" she rambled.

He smiled at her and nodded, then she got out of bed and he quickly ordered, "Back to the bed! I'm doing this on my own, plus I just started with your underwear, let me fantasize!"

She smirked, she had taken her clothes of and was just in her underwear, "Are you sure fantasizing is better than reality?" then her smirk got bigger as he looked at her and groaned.

Moving towards her and pinning her against the bed said, "No, reality is better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I didn't do the wedding to detailed but I didn't want to. I'm saving my wedding writing skills for another chapter. **

**I hope that you enjoyed it... many of you had been asking for this, now you have it so it's my turn to ask of something:**

**Review please:)**


	13. Chapter 13: Live and Learn

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I swear they made my first day back to school so much better... I would grin like an idiot every time I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket (got a couple of scares and got all red when I felt it, but it made my day. That and being able to watch reruns of "Put Me In, Coach" and "Heart-Shape Box" *Sigh* don't you guys LOVE those episodes?). So many of you want to know what's going to happen next and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I fell in love with Lexie and Zola and I thought that she should start getting along with Sophia.**

**BekaRoo this chapter goes for you:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owner**

**Title by The Cardigans**

* * *

><p><strong>Live and Learn<strong>

Lexie entered to her room after taking a long shower. Her and Mark had spent the whole morning having hot, sweaty sex and she kinda just felt gross. Of course she had fallen asleep after a couple of hours and Mark took that time to get into the shower before she woke up. Now he just kept packing the rest of her things, she really began to find it frustrated not being allowed to help.

_What does he think he is? A doctor? _she shook her head as she smiled at her stupidity. _Fine, he's not **my **doctor._

"Hey" he said as he kissed her softly.

She immediately smiled, "Hi. So are we done packing?" she asked him hopefully.

"Almost, I'm just missing your underwear, because _someone_ didn't let me finish yesterday." He said with a smirk, she smacked his arm playfully, "I also just need you to give me the files, pictures and everything baby related."

She shook her head as she laughed, "It's already in a box. _And_ before you say anything I've been keeping it in a box since the very beginning so you don't need to say that I'm not obeying your rules."

He quickly tossed her underwear in a box and closed it grabbing that one and the one with the baby stuff. "Ok we're done here." She giggled as he wrapped and arm around her and they walked towards the door.

"I'm guessing someone's hungry." She said kissing his neck.

He grunted and shifted his head so they were separated, "And I'm guessing you are hungry too. Am I right?" he asked her as he placed the boxes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop making everything so dirty." she whined as they made their way to the kitchen were hey were surprised to see April, Jackson, Alex, Meredith, Derek, and even Cristina and Owen having some breakfast together. Obviously it hadn't been prepared by any of them. "Good morning." she greeted them as she and Mark stood by the doorway.

They received a 'morning' from everyone. They were still standing by the door.

By now Lexie was just grateful she had decided on wearing a loose sweater on top of her shirt, so that it was hiding her growing belly. She looked at Mark with pleading eyes, he could tell she felt uncomfortable. "You don't need to tell them if you don't feel like it." he whispered so only she could listen.

"No... I'm just not sure how to tell them." she hissed.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "It'll be harder if you wai-"

"Everything alright?" Derek asked.

Cristina scoffed, "They are a happy couple now so they have their little moments of '_I wanna sex you up_'." she said with hand movement and trying to imitate Lexie's cheerful voice.

Meredith nearly choked on her waffle and couldn't stop laughing.

Lexie decided to ignore them and looked back at Mark and nodded. "I-I really don't know how to say th-this, but..." she trailed off not knowing. She looked at Alex, knowing that her best friend would probably just put more pressure on her.

"Just say it Lex!" he groaned. _Love you too!_ she thought as she scowled at him, but then he gave her the head start, "Grey and Sloan have been dating since the day before her surgery. Continue"

All eyes were going back and forth between the couple that was currently holding hands and Alex. Cristina blurting everything as always laughed, "Uh oh! Sloan's in _trouble._ Bailey prohibited you to operate on her because of your past and here were finding out that you've been getting it on since before, that means you lied to the Nazi. She's _not gonna like it._"

Again they decided to ignore her comments and try to go straight to the point. Of course not being able that easily.

"Well, yeah... Uhm." she looked at Mark and signaled at him to go get the files, as he left she looked back at them nervously. When Mark came back with the file Lexie placed it on the counter. "G-go ah-head." she stuttered, her eyes watering in anticipation. Mark pulled her closer to him, it felt just like the

Cristina looked at the file suspiciously. _Maybe it's a brain tumor. Or cancer. _She looked back at Lexie._ Nah! _Her eyes kept searching and everyone remained silent. "Wow!" Cristina said, her mind blown away buy the sudden revelation.

"What is it?" April asked as she grabbed the file and read it. the room was silent for a minute or two. The only noises came from Lexie who couldn't seem to stop the tears, and Cristina just stared at both of them giving them silent glares. "Oh my God! I- Is this true?" Lexie nodded. "You are pregnant?" April asked with a wide smile.

"Yes" Lexie whispered as more tears fell down her face.

Everyone smiled and congratulated them. Lexie felt a little uneasy with Jackson being there, but he didn't seem to mind, at least he didn't seem to show anything that wasn't a smile, and a hug for Lexie and Mark, as so did everyone else who just found out.

Cristina started laughing, "So you _have_ been getting it on, huh?"

Both Mark and Lexie shook their heads laughing. They weren't denying it, they were just laughing at her.

April widened her eyes at Lexie as if she had just realized something, "Wait. That test has the date for July 12. How far along are you?"

"We are just beginning the second trimester, I'm seventeen weeks along." Lexie said with a soft sniff, as April removed Lexie's sweater to look at her bump. Everyone moved forward to be able to see Lexie's belly.

April couldn't help but squeal at her friend's protruding belly.

"Do you know the sex already?" Owen asked.

They looked at each other and laughed, "Callie and I are convinced it's a girl." Mark said.

Lexie shook her head, "I'm going with a boy. But we are finding out in the next appointment."

They all looked at her belly and even small talked to it, "You guys know she can't here you, right?" Mark told them.

Derek laughed "You are taking the fun of all of this away! It's nice to talk to them, plus in a couple of weeks he slash she will be able to listen to you, so you'll have to be talking constantly."

Cristina once again decided to speak up, "I think it's a girl... McSteamy doesn't seem to be able to have a boy."

Mark winced, "That hurts Yang. Plus as long as our girl looks just like Lexie I'll be just fine. And I know that she'll look just like her." he said smirking.

Jackson shook his head, "I think you're jinxing it, by saying that."

Lexie agreed, "See I'm not the only one who thinks that you are jinxing this whole thing!"

They kept talking and had some breakfast, it was almost 10am now, and it was time for Meredith and Derek to leave.

"Ok I think we better get going before we miss our flight." Derek said.

Cristina and Owen went to get the suitcases, Derek and Meredith had decided it was better to just have someone to drop them off because they didn't like having to be discreet in the cab. Also because Meredith said she needed to see Cristina before leaving.

"What are you taking here?" Cristina asked as she lifted a seemingly heavy suitcase. "You know you're only staying for a few days, right?"

Meredith laughed at her and then looked back at Lexie and Mark, "Zola is upstairs in her crib. Just go wake her up as soon you guys leave. There's a bag with her clothes and diapers and other of those things. At work she usually stays in the daycare until one of us leaves."

"Mer you told me this already. Just go catch your flight and enjoy."Lexie said smiling at her sister.

Meredith nodded, "Ok bye guys! Please don't burn the house down... Really, just don't."

"Bye Meredith." Jackson said dismissing her.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Mark Lexie and Zola where almost arriving to their apartment. They had been talking about how close Lexie and Zola were, and how she is like practice for her.<p>

"Sophia could be practice too. If you want." Mark said parking the car and going to get Zola out of the car, while Lexie grabbed the bag and opened the front door to the building.

They hadn't really talked about Sophia and everything that had happened, all he knew was that Lexie had seen Sophia a couple times when he was gone.

Lexie nodded, "I know this will sound ironic. I know how it will sound, and you are allowed to get mad... I would like to be in Sophia's life. But not as another mom, she has two already, I would like to be able to be there for her, I want her to get to meet her brother-"

"Sister." Mark corrected pressing the button to the elevator, but then received a glare from Lexie, "Proceed."

"What I mean is that I want to be able to be with her and you, and Callie and Arizona. I want us to be able to be a family, because I know it was hard for me to come to terms with her. But it was also hard for me to come to terms with my pregnancy. The first days Alex had to remind me what was happening. But going back to what I was saying, I want to be able to be a part of her life... maybe as an aunt, or just her dad's w-girlfriend."

Mark noticed her stutter and the only thing that he could think of was, _Hopefully not much longer. _He needed to make things right with her of course, but he knew they were pretty close.

Arriving at his door Lexie handed him the bag and turned around to knock on the door of Callie and Arizona's house. "What are you doing?"

"Just go inside, give me a second." she said dismissing Mark into the apartment.

Arizona opened the door, clearly she was on her way out with Sophia in her arms, "Hey... Callie told me. Congratulations!" she said hugging her but having to pull back because Sophia began fuzzing. "Did you need anything?"

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, actually I wanted to know if I could take Sophia with us. Mark is in there with Zola, and we both have the day off, so yeah I..." She said signaling at Sophia who was wide awake and alert.

"Sure." Arizona said given her to Lexie, "Mark has a couple of her things, she ate already... Bye sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Arizona said to Sophia before leaving, but not without turning around and blowing a kiss to her.

Lexie smiled as she entered the apartment. "Look who's here." Lexie said.

Mark was feeding Zola, "Hey little goose." he said walking towards Lexie and kissing them both on their foreheads before going back to Zola.

Lexie moved to he couch were she started talking to Sophia animatedly. She wasn't receiving much of a response until she said something that seemed to be funny to her, "You know... I really want to love you. And I do, because I love your dad, and you are a part of him."

Sophia gave her a small laugh, which made Lexie begin sobbing. Mark heard her, as soon as he finished feeding Zola he raised her and walked towards Lexie, "Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Lexie shook her head not looking at him, "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Lexie kept shaking her head, "I'm just too hormonal, she smiled at me and it was just... I don't know how to explain it." she looked at him. "I want to make things right with her, I don't want her to hate me because I used to resent her. That just makes me feel terrible. I can't believe that I used to resent her for what? For breaking us up? I should have stayed with you. She isn't held against what she did, because she, as our baby, wasn't planned. You could say they both are a mistake... but you learn to love them and I want to love her." Lexie rambled.

"Sh-sh" Mark said rubbing Lexie's shoulder with his free hand. "You are not the only one. I love her an I don't know what my life would be like without her in it. But when you walked out that door after I told you, I just couldn't stop resenting her. That ate me alive for a while, but when I look at her I do't like to think about that; You learn to see the good things, and replace them for those negative moments or thoughts." He said placing a kiss on Lexie's hair. "And I hope eventually you learn to love her. I won't push you to do it, that has to be something you learn on your own."

Lexie shook her head and stared into his gorgeous eyes, "The thing is that I love her from the moment I met her, but I feel like I'm just being biased. I feel like I love he because she's a part of you."

Mark looked at her, "That's the thing with children, at first you love them because they are a part of you, then you learn to love anything they do or say. But meeting them, you just love them because they are yours. And like I said, she can be a part of your life, and she will be, because she is a part of mine."

His pager went off and placed Zola on the sofa next to Lexie. He pulled her into a sultry kiss, "911, gotta go."

Just when he was about to step out Lexie called his name, "Mark?"

"Yeah babe?" he asked in a hurry.

"I meant what I said in the car. I want her to be in my life and I want to be in hers, I want her to meet her brother _or_ sister. I want to love her, and now I think I do. I just want to be able to love her for her and not for you. But most importantly, I want her to be able to forgive me... and it wouldn't hurt if she learned to love me." she confessed.

Mark had to swallow back the tears, "I'll be back as soon as possible." he said closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Callie!" Mark yelled across the hall.<p>

Callie jumped and placed a hand on her chest, "Don't creep out on me."

"I didn't..." He said innocently, or as innocently he could, "... I was like ten feet away from you."

Callie rolled her eyes. "What do you need? Oh and that's nice of Lexie, asking to take Sophia, I mean."

Mark smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and his child, "Yeah, anyways, I need your help on something."

"What is it?" she asked.

He got close and whispered something to her not wanting all the nurses listening to him.

Callie's eyes widened, "Now? I thought you had one?"

He nodded, "But it's old, she needs a new one. One that doesn't have all those memories of us breaking up and the shooting and other bad memories." he said.

"Ok." she agreed, "When?"

"After I finish with some sutures. In about three to four hours... Seriously this hospital pages the head of plastics 911 over some lacerations?" he said

Callie laughed, "Apparently it does."

* * *

><p>Mark arrived home, he had gone shopping with Callie. They had been out for almost four hours before Mark settled down and just followed Callie's instructions.<p>

He was surprised by not seeing Lexie in the kitchen preparing something to eat, or watching TV in the living room. "Lexie?" he called, but there was no response. He looked in his phone to see if he had received any messages or something, and in the kitchen to see if he found a note or something. He was growing worried until he walked into his room and was completely melted away with that sight.

Lexie was laying horizontally in the bed, she had the two girls towards the head of the bed and she was closer the the edge. He smiled before pulling his cell phone out and taking a picture of them together.

"Lexie?" he whispered laying some kisses on her cheek and trailing through her jawline to her lips.

She giggled slightly.

"Lexie you have to move, and we have to place the girls on Sophia's crib." he said nudging Lexie's arm.

She mumbled some kind of response that definitely wasn't kid appropriate.

"Well... I'd rather F-U-C-K you instead... but I'll see how I manage." he said knowing that teasing her would get her to wake up.

She growled got up to change into her pajamas, "What time is it?" she asked.

Mark checked on his clock on the night stand while putting some pants on, "7:20. How long have you been asleep?"he asked

"Thirty minutes? Can't say the same for the girls though, they were out at five."

"What did you do?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I decided to go to the park, but then the stroller is just for one, and carrying either of them for that long would end up killing my back and just hurt more that it usually does. So instead they played all day long."

Mark took Zola into his arms and began to take her to Sophia's crib.

"Don't." Lexie said, Mark looked at her furrowing his brows, "We can sleep with both of them, I mean, you said they could be practice. And when the McBaby, like Cristina keeps saying in her texts, is born we won't have the bed to ourselves all of the time. I don't mind sleeping with them, do you?"

He shook his head and placed her back on the bed next to Sophia. "Why is Yang texting you?"

She shrugged as she got under the covers next to Sophia, "I guess she missed her person. I don't know..."

They got back to bed, with the girls between them. Mark and Lexie on the sides, obviously, and Zola and Sophia in between.

They both went to bed with a smile in their faces, feeling like a happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok so I wrote half of this like right now and I just fell and hit my head, probably a concussion, so I'm pretty dizzy and with the worst headache ever. I'm not making any excuses... if there is something wrong I should've checked it but it's late and I'm tired and my head hurts like hell.**

** Sorry if it kinda sucks, but BekaRoo I did my best so I hope you enjoy this chapter, like I said... this chapter goes to you.**

**Please review... anyone has guesses for what Mark wanted to buy?**

**Tell me:)**


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Ring

**A/N: Thank you so much you guys for all of those great reviews! Ok so you will find out what he bought for her on this chapter.**

**OMG did you guys watch this weeks episode? it was soo incredible, when someone was carrying her I was like 'It's Mark.' and it was! I did some irreparable damage to my vocal cords last night I couldn't stop screaming, and then the eye sex on the promo... Jesus! that killed me. Please tell me I wasn't the only loser who cried with that.**

**P.S. I am a horrible person! I am just such a bad author. I have a new idea for a new fic. it's going to be about 15 chapters long, but I don't know, I have the first chapter ready, but I know that if I do post it, then I'm going to take longer like one week this one and one week the other, but this one is just too long so I think that I'll have to keep writing the other in my free time and see if I can do it. Also I've been working on the next chapter for PDFAMAU (that's long!) and that chapter apparently is going to be pretty long because there's a little of everything, and I'm just like in the very beginning of it and it's already like 3 pages long:P**

**Ok back to this story I hope you enjoy it and yeah many of you guessed what it was it was pretty obvious and more with the tittle for this chapter.**

**Chapter name by The Hard Lessons (I _LOVE_ this scene because it's when Mark meet Thatcher and it's obviously such an important and special thing for Lexie:3)**

**Please people tell me what you think I should do with my new idea for a new fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Ring<strong>

Mark woke up, the two babies in between him and Lexie on the other side. He looked at Lexie carefully and realized that she was holding Sophia,and instead, he was holding Zola. He smiled at the thought of a family of their own, the best part was that it wasn't so far into the future.

He sneaked out of bed and went into the kitchen. If he was awake he might as well just prepare some breakfast for both of them, and also for the girls.

He heard Lexie calling him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Zola and Sophia woke me up." she said holding Sophia against her hip, and holding Zola's hand with her free hand.

Mark took Sophia from her, "How did you sleep?" he asked Lexie as she placed Zola in her high chair.

"Good, actually." she said with a sincere smile, "I actually slept peacefully and... I don't know." she said realizing a breath trying to emphasize how at ease and peaceful she was feeling.

They ate breakfast together, smiling and laughing, and talking about Mark's stupid little comments. After they finished eating they dropped Sophia with her mommies and drove to the hospital. They left Zola off at the daycare and went to their respective patients.

* * *

><p>Lexie had been requested by Callie to be placed on her service. They had had rounds and Lexie had placed a red cast on the arm of a crying five-year-old. Now they were in the OR trying to fix a couple broken toes.<p>

"...so then Mark started babbling about us becoming a family, it was just, kinda adorable actually." Lexie said animatedly.

Callie laughed, "Please don't tell me this happened during breakfast when you were with my daughter and your niece?"

Lexie just looked at her trying to hide the smile that could be seen from her eyes. They had been talking about her and Mark during breakfast, talking about sex, and comments, and a little more grown up conversation.

Callie groaned jokingly, "Whatever, but if my daughter becomes some kind of sex-know-it-all, I'm holding you accountable. Also Mark, but you are going to end up corrupting my child.

Lexie shook her head, "Anyways, I do think it would be nice to become an actual family. Everyone is married and I don't know... With the baby coming and everything is happening so quickly. I didn't want to have a kid until at least five more years. I wanted to just have time to start up my practice, and to get married first because it would be easier. The first month, you remember, I was like in denial. I just couldn't stand the thought of having a kid, I didn't want my baby, I just didn't want him-"

"Her" Callie said.

"Geez! Can you guys just keep your thoughts to yourselves." Lexie said throwing her hands in the air, the sarcasm completely noticeable. "What I was _saying_ _was_ that this whole situation is changing my mentality about so many things. I want a family, I want the house _and_ the kids _and_ the dog _and_ the marriage. I want so many things and I don't even care if I haven't finished my residency yet." She took a step back, "I need to go pee..." She whined as she backed off the table and a nurse took her gloves. "Gotta hate the only cure for retaining water."

Callie shook her head laughing, "Preach it!" she said letting Lexie go pee, "Nurse Kate? I have Dr. Sloan on speed dial, call him please."

Nurse Kate nodded as she took Callie's phone and quickly called Mark.

"_What do you need Torres?_" he asked nonchalantly.

"You have to do it." Callie said quickly.

"_What?_"

"You have to do it! She couldn't stop talking about you guys and a family and a dog and everything! You have to do it!" Callie encouraged him.

"_Thanks._" He said hanging up.

* * *

><p>Lexie was charting by the nurse station, <em>the<em> nurse station. The one she had come to him for the first time asking him to teach her. She was reading while she bit the tip of the pen carefully, he could tell she was trying to concentrate on whatever she was trying to chart. Slowly he made his way towards her, he tapped on her shoulder and took her pen from her hand, placing it on the table. He kissed her behind her ear causing her to giggle softly. When she turned around he wasn't in front of her, but instead he was down on one knee.

She gasped placing her hands over her mouth, she felt like she knew what was going on, but she didn't wan't to get her hopes up in case it was him fooling around again.

"Lexie," he started "I've been in love with you from the moment you came up to me when I was charting right on this station." He took her left hand in his right and with his left hand he grabbed the black velvet box and opened it revealing a Tiffany ring, it was an emerald cut three stone. She recognized it because she had been reading a magazine and she was drooling all over it. Mark was sitting near her and probably got the chance to see it. "You were the very first woman that I fell in love with, and you are the only one that I will ever love. I know we had our ups and downs, but we have made it through all of them. If that isn't a sign that we should spend the rest of our life's together then I don't know what would be. I love you so much, I'm happy that we are going to have a baby, and that we'll definitely be together for life because of this, but I want to be married to you. I want to be able to call you my wife, so I'm asking here. Alexandra Caroline Grey will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was shaking violently due to the sobs, and still, she looked beautiful in his eyes.

Mark is staring at her, he knows she's struggling to answer. He knows his track record isn't the best, he knows he makes mistakes constantly, but he also knows she loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

Lexie is just shaking her head, which made Mark think she was saying no. She smiles softly, "Yes" she whispered.

Mark slipped the ring through her finger and stood up pulling her into a powerful, sultry, romantic kiss. They were in their little own world, where they were the perfect couple, and there were no unexpected babies, nor sad breakups, or heartaches. They were in their own little perfect world. Being in their own little world they hadn't realized the staff and even some patients that had been staring at them, it wasn't until they heard Callie cheering.

Separating Lexie rolled her eyes at Callie playfully and Mark shook his head.

Callie ran and hugged her best friend and Lexie, "Finally you guys!" she cheered.

Mark looked at her and then looked back at Lexie, she could feel her scrubs melting and she began began blushing. "Mark?" he looked at her, "Uhm can can we uhm..." she said signaling at the hallway that led to one of the on-call rooms.

"Make it official? he said looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Someone's anxious." he stated.

She tugged at his arm, "Now, or you'll have to wait until we get home."

Mark looked at her, "You can't wait that much, and we have Zola."

"Wanna test me?" she said walking away to the on-call room.

Callie laughed as she saw Mark rush towards his fiancé, "Yeah! Go get it on!" she yelled at him.

* * *

><p>Things got hot and heavy quickly, clothes were everywhere and there were loud thuds anytime one of them would hit the wall or fall on the bed, but now they were lying on bed panting heavily.<p>

"Wow" Lexie was able to get out. "I love you." she said taking a deep breath.

Mark laughed and kissed her hair, "If you keep telling me you love me every time after sex I'll start thinking that that's the reason you love me."

"I love you because of _you_, the sex is just a bonus." She said giggling.

"I think we should get married after the baby is born. I don't wanna look like a big fat bride." She said softly

Mark looked away, "I know you wanted to get married and then have kids, but nothing before being able o get your practice up and running. I'm sorry."

"Look at me." Lexie whispered, "We got in this together. It wasn't just _your_ fault. Plus I want to marry you, and I want this baby. I want to be a part of your family of your life. I want us to have a family together."

The rest of the day they spent it doing their work until Cristina gave Lexie the fabulous idea of dirty text messages-or sexting- that helped Mark and Lexie get through the day.

Alex had congratulated her and had apparently been able to communicate with Mer and Derek and told them.

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the main entry of the hospital with Zola in arms they discussed about their plans.<p>

"Lexie!" April yelled at her as she ran to catch up with them.

Lexie turned around to face her, "Yeah?" she asked hoping she didn't need to stay or to chart or something.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Lexie and Mark said in unison.

"I'll take Zola. If it's ok with you of course." she said, "I'm guessing you'll want time alone." she said blushing a bit.

Lexie laughed, "All of her stuff is in there." she said giving April the diaper bag.

On their way home they made a short stop to buy a cheese pizza, which much to Mark's dismay, it seemed to be the only thing she was craving at the moment.

"You need to start eating actual food." Mark said laughing as Lexie placed the empty pizza box on the floor.

Lexie shook her head, "It _is _actual food." she complained slipping under the covers of the bed.

"I've been thinking-"

"Wow! Progress." Lexie interrupted smirking.

Mark glared at her as he laid next to her, "Funny!" he said sarcastically. "But seriously, I was thinking... This is a small apartment. We are going to be a family soon and we need a bigger place. I want to buy a house for us."

Lexie smiles at the thought of their new life together. "That would be nice, but I'm just a resident. I would never be able to pay for a place of our own. I barely survive with my salary."

"That's not what I meant, I mean yes." he corrected himself, "You wouldn't have to pay for anything."

Lexie shook her had, "No, I can't do that. That would be just too unfair."

Mark pulled Lexie closer to her and she curled towards his body with her head right on the crook of his neck. "No it's not. I have so much money, and I don't mind not wasting it. It will be used for Sophia's and this baby's studies." he said placing a hand on her bump. "But I think it would be best to have a house, a place where our kids will run and play and scream and jump."

Lexie sighed, "What about Sophia? It's convenient for us to live here because Sophia is right across the hallway."

"Callie and Arizona want to buy a house too. We could make sure that it's close to the hospital and that it's close to them so that we'll still be close."

"But still! You can't pay for the whole thing!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in he air.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Grey! I don't mind. You are giving me a family. The family that I wanted from the moment that I met you. That's payment enough."

Lexie's eyes teared up, "I love you so much. And I'm not lying when I say that I would do anything to make you happy." She sniffed and looked into his eyes, "I would have twenty kids if that made you happy."

"Let's let you get this one out first." He said as he began laughing "Then we can talk about the other nineteen."

She smacked his chest, "Shut up. Goodnight." she said kissing his neck where her head was.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that I didn't update until today. I haven't had much time, school started two weeks ago and I'm already having tests and quizzes and projects. I'll do my best to update ASAP, but next month I'll be going to Panama to participate in HACIA Democracy, which is like a simulation of the UN and I'll be in the Pan-American Health Organization committee representing my country (Costa Rica), which usually doesn't happen that way, so it takes a whole load of preparation and homework and studying so it's just too much. I promise I'll try to keep updating every week, if not every ten days at most.**

**Please review you guys:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Oh Dear

**A/N: Ok so it's time to come out with one of the questions that you guys keep asking me, so here it goes:) Thank you so much for your reviews you guys are so awesome and make me feel so special. I was so happy to see that I had 245 visitors for the last chapter:) Come on lets review... Can this chapter be the one to receive review #100? Please?**

**SamanthaLeigh422 I hope this answers your question and I hope you are ok with the answer:)**

**So is it true that I have some readers from Greece? That is so awesome I love Greece! A side of my family is actually from there and my last name is greek. **

**Tambien un hola enorme a todos los lectores de Latino America!**

**P.S. When I write something in present tense it's because I don't feel comfortable doing it any other way.**

**P.S.S. Richard is still the chief on my story I just don't get used to the idea of Owen being chief yet**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Nothing's mine:P**

**Tittle or Song (Whatever) by Brandi Carlile**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Dear<strong>

It had been a week since they had gotten engaged. A week of pure sex and romance. Of course they had gone to work, but every free second they had they would spend it in an on-call room. Lexie with her libido and Mark with his... well, libido, they had been having what probably was the best week of their lives.

Today was the day both of them had been expecting since they found out about the whole pregnancy. They were about to find out the sex of their baby and they were freaking out.

"I bet it's a girl." Mark said grabbing one of Lexie's chips. She quickly slapped his hand away and moved her bag of chips as far as possible from Mark.

"Hey!" she said shoving a mouthful of chips into her mouth, "And it's going to be a boy. I'll be right, you'll see."

Mark shook his head, "You'll be sorry for saying that."

She looked at him defiantly, "Wanna bet?"

Mark nodded, "Fifty it's a girl."

"Fifty it's a boy."

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan? Dr. Napolitano is ready for both of you." said a short chubby nurse, a little like the caucasian version of Dr. Bailey

Lexie grabbed Mark's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Why would I?" she asked as they both made their way into the room.

"Because it's going to be a girl." Mark stated as he helped Lexie up the stirrups.

She shook her head, "Ha-ha." she responded sarcastically.

"So I'm guessing you guys are ready to find out the sex, huh?" asked Dr. Napolitano as she grabbed one of the wands and lifted Lexie's scrub top. "This is going to be cold."

Lexie winced once the cold gel hit her stomach.

"Ok, size looks good, a little smaller, but there are no signs of anything going wrong. It might just be the position, but there is_ nothing_ to worry about. Your baby is able to hear now so there should be some daddy/baby interaction so it gets used to your voice."

Mark nodded, but Lexie was growing inpatient, "We get everything is how it should be except for it's size, but can you please tell us the sex?" she whined

"Why don't you tell me?" she said moving the screen so they could see their baby's sex for the first time.

Mark grabbed Lexie's hand, and Lexie's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cristina, Meredith, Derek and Alex were waiting for them in the cafeteria.<p>

"I say it's a girl." Meredith said.

Alex shook his head taking a bite out of his apple, "It's a boy. I'm rooting for Lexie on this one."

"What if it's a he/she?" Cristina asked.

"Don't talk like that about my niece!" Meredith yelled laughing at the face Alex made. probably at the idea of his best friend having a he/she.

Cristina shrugged her shoulders, "It could be. When it comes to Sloan you have to expect the unexpected."

Derek nodded, "Got to admit that's true."

"It's a boy" Alex said.

"Wanna bet? I'll throw in eighty that it's a he/she." Cristina said pulling out four bill our twenty.

"Bring it!" Meredith said as she pulled eighty herself and so did Alex.

They placed the money on the table and Cristina counted it to make sure that it was exactly $240.

"You sure it's a he/she?" Alex asked Cristina. She was betting and awful lot, and he really didn't want his best friend having to deal with all of the health problems that came with it, but she was right. When it comes to Sloan there is no way of knowing anything.

Derek shook his head at the residents ways of having a good time.

Lexie and Mark came through the door to the cafeteria holding their hands.

"Did you find out the sex?" The asked in unison.

Lexie nodded her head, and Mark pulled a chair so they could both sit on the table with their friends.

"Will you tell us?" Cristina asked.

"We were thinking about that... it would be fun if we told you guys until the baby's born." Mark said.

"WHAT?" They all said.

Callie made her way to them as soon as she entered the cafeteria, "Did you guys find out?"

The six of them that were sitting at the table nodded their heads.

"It's a girl right?" she asked

"Shut up Torres! It's a boy. Right Lex?" Alex asked.

Lexie giggled as she rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Lexie asked teasingly.

Meredith grabbed one of the grapes she had been eating earlier and threw it at her sister, "Lexie!"

"Fine!" She looked at Mark. "You tell them. I wanna hear it to make sure it's true."

Mark sighed and Callie moved a little closer as if she were trying to get into the front row of a concert. "It's a boy."

A smile spread through Lexie's face as she kissed Mark on the lips.

Alex jumped out of his chair, "Yes! Come to daddy!" he said gesturing at Cristina to give him the money.

"You see. It's normal to bid on the sex of your kid." Mark told Lexie.

Derek scrunched his face, "It's not normal for the parents of said kid. Other people can do it, but the parents? Kinda wrong."

Mark grabbed the grape that had been thrown at his fiancé and threw it at Derek.

"Have you at least thought about the name?" Meredith asked.

Mark sent Lexie a small glare, "We have." she said.

"It's Alex." Alex said smugly

Cristina scoffed, "Shut up evil spawn. Lexiepedia won't name her kid after you. Right?" she asked a little more unsure.

"We won't tell you the name until he's born." Lexie said laughing.

Cristina's eyes widened, "Are you saying that you're naming him Alexander?"

"I'm not saying anything yet, but if we do name him Alexander it wouldn't be the that bad, I mean, my name is actually Alexandra if you guys don't remember." Lexie said stealing Meredith's grapes and beginning to eat them.

Meredith made a face as if they had just kicked her puppy, "Hey!" she whined.

Lexie shrugged, "I'm growing a person." she responded, came out as if she were a little girl who was being accused of have eaten the last cookie in the jar.

They all laughed, "Couldn't find a better excuse?" Callie asked.

"Nope." she said standing up ready to get back to work.

Suddenly Callie's and Lexie's pagers went off

They lifted them up to see them, "911" Callie said.

The both women quickly ran out of the cafeteria door.

"Slow down!" Mark warned Lexie but she decided to ignore him.

"Let her be. She's already carrying your child, that is punishment enough." Cristina said leaning against her chair.

* * *

><p>After having discussed a while with Derek about Lexie and the baby, Mark had decided it was time to tell the chief. It was still kind of a miracle that not even Bailey knew about this.<p>

Mark knocked on the door.

"Come in." Richard responded.

Mark entered quietly and sat down on the chair in front if his desk, "Well, I have known for a while already and we-Lexie and I-planned on telling you about this for a while now, I guess it just never made it into the conversation-"

Richard sighed, "Sloan get to the point." He shook his head, "You sound like Grey." he muttered.

"We are having a baby." He told him.

The chief was wide eyed "How far along is she?"

"Nineteen weeks." Mark answered.

Richard nodded, he had never really pegged Lexie to be the kind of person who would start her family during her residency, and probably neither did she. "Congratulations." he said with an honest smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually I would like to ask you for something."

* * *

><p>Mark looked for Lexie every where, he searched in the ER in the pit, in the morgue, but finally he remembered her being paged 911 about an hour earlier. he picked up his pace as he hurried to the OR.<p>

He looks at her and he notices that she is trying to balance the weight from foot to foot so he knocks on the glass. She looks up at him as so does Callie and grabbing a mask enters.

"Grey get out and rest your feet." He orders her, receiving a menacing glare from Callie.

"What? No!" She whined as she retracted a shard of glass out of the leg of some fat guy.

Callie looked back and forth between them, "Grey get out and deal with whatever it is you two are discussing." She turned back to face Mark, "And you need to stop mommy tracking her."

Lexie got out sighing. She ripped of the mask, threw it in the bin and took of her gown. "What do you want?" she sighed scrubbing out.

"Well I need to tell you two things." He said nonchalantly.

Lexie stepped closer and so that their lips would be jut inches apart, "And what would that be?" she asked whispering seductively.

"None of what you have in mind." he took a step back.

"Prude."

He shook his head laughing, "I think that we both know neither of us is a prude. Ok first of all we are going to take a nap, because you seem tired _and _it's what you should be doing if your feet are hurting you."

Lexie rolled her eyes as they walked to the closest on-call room, "What else?"

"Well" he started as he opened the door for her and helped her take of her shoes, "I talked to the chief and I told him about us and the baby and everything, and he asked if there was anything he could do for us. I had been thinking about this since we decided to buy the house and now that we are actually beginning to look at some houses I thought it would be important for me to do something, and in order to do that I would have to go back to New York."

Lexie turned around to face him, "You are going back to New York?" she asked, her voice soft trying to grasp what he was telling her.

"_We_ are going to New York. For a week or so. The chief already said to just say when and he will give us the time to go." He said pulling her towards him, but having to shift her due to her growing belly.

Lexie placed her hand on his chest and pushed herself a little to be able to talk to him face to face, "There is something I have to tell you." she said sheepishly.

"Mm hmm"

"Well... April and Meredith are planning an engagement party for us." she rattled, "And I know that we said that we didn't want to make a huge deal about it, but it's a nice gesture and I think we should go."

He laughed, "It's a party for us, I think it would be a little too rude if we didn't go."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "So you are fine with it? Because I can tell her no and you know, we don't have to."

He placed a finger on her mouth to shut her up, "We are going, I don't mind."

"Good, because it's going to be next week."

Mark groaned, "Fine, no go to sleep."

She snuggled against him and grabbing his hand she placed it on her belly.

* * *

><p>The week went faster than Mark would've preferred, and whether he was fine with it or not he had to go to his engagement party. From what he had heard from Lexie who heard from April was that Jackson wouldn't be going, but after a lot of pressuring from both April <em>and <em>Lexie he decided to go. From the rumors going on in the hospital, he was actually taking a date. Lexie had been very stressed and pissed at Mark because he threw in the idea of buying maternity clothes. It took a lot from Mark to not snap at all of Lexie's whining about not fitting into her clothes and much less into her jeans. In the end, she had liked so much the clothes that Mark most probably spent over $2000 in the freaking _A Pea in The Pod _store, and Callie being with them didn't help matters much either. But if Lexie was happy and accepting the fact that she was growing a human, then he was happy too. Of course he then realized that that clothes wouldn't be fitting Lexie in a couple of weeks and she wouldn't be using it much often, Callie was the one to pay for that one.

Lexie was finishing her make up, she had decided on wearing a black and blue dress that was just a couple inches beneath her knees, the sleeves were three-quarters and it was loose around her belly, making it visible but not too "Look-at-the-bump!" like Lexie told Mark earlier. Honestly he didn't care, all he wanted was to get it over with and at night have hot, steamy sex with his hot, steamy fiancé.

"Put on the navy blue shirt, makes you look sexy." Lexie said, her eyes going directly to his bare chest.

He laughed, "You look sexy. Where did you put it?" he asked referring to the shirt.

"On the bed." she said as he grabbed it an rolled up the sleeves a little and buttoned his shirt up.

"Ready to go." he asked planting a kiss on her nape.

She giggled, "Yes, and don't do that, we won't be able to get there anytime soon."

"Better." he said smirking.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they arrived almost everyone was there, Meredith and Derek of course, April, Alex, Callie and Arizona, Cristina and Owen, Richard, Miranda, and Teddy and Henry.<p>

"Hey Lexie!" Meredith greeted as her and Mark made their way to the living room where everyone was sitting and chatting. The all said there hellos and congratulations and quickly moved to the dinning room to start eating dinner.

"Wait, where's Jackson?" Lexie asked, "I thought we finally convinced him."

"He's here." Jackson responded entering the room holding a tall dirty blonde's hand.

"Elisa! Nice to see you." Mark said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded, "Nice to see you too Mark. Lexie congratulations."

"Thank you." Lexie said with an awkward smile, she leaned against Alex who was sitting next to her, "Jackson's plus one is Dr. Milman? Isn't she another plastic surgeon?" she asked whispering.

"I guess, yeah, I've been in on a couple of cases with her. She's hot." He responded.

"That's good that he's dating." she said honestly.

Alex's phone began to ring and all heads turned towards him, "Excuse me." he said standing up and heading to another room.

When he came back Lexie looked at him, "Who was it?"

"Oh it was Izzie. She says congratulations by the way." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" Lexie asked "Is that all I get?"

He shrugged, "I'll tell you later."

Dinner went smoothly, small talk was made. Everyone asked Elisa and Jackson questions about them. From the little they had shared they had been hanging out ever since Lexie threw up on Mark's shoes and Elisa had to take his place, and they started dating a couple of weeks later.

"Hey how's the house hunting going for you guys?" Arizona asked.

Lexie smiled, "Well..." she started "We might have found something."

"Oh will you just tell us already?" Arizona whined.

"Show it to them." Lexie told Mark.

He got out his cellphone and passed it to them with the pictures of the house, "Lexie's not sure about it yet because it's true, it's very big, but I don't know. The first floor has a big living room, a big kitchen that I know Lexie loves, a deck, a dinning room, an office, and the backyard is giant."

"The house isn't built yet." Lexie said, "The pictures are of the scale model, which I gotta say it's pretty impressive."

"It's amazing" April said in awe, "What else does it have?"

"Well the second floor has the master bedroom, which will have a bathroom and a giant walk-in closet. Then there are six other rooms, they all have walk-in closets and their own bathrooms which is definitely a bonus." Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Six rooms?" Owen asked, "What would you do with six rooms?"

Lexie laughed, she had asked the same thing to Mark, "Well, one could become a small library, an other would be Sophia's room, one would be the baby's room, and the other ones we would have to see later on." She said.

Callie giggled, "You could have more kids."

Lexie rolled her eyes, her and Mark had been insisting on them having more kids in the future, and all she could think about was getting the one she was carrying out. "We'll see. But yeah the house is amazing, it has an attic, and the thing that it hasn't been built yet is good because we can choose the color and the floors and other extra's we might want to add."

"You should buy it." Derek said.

"You think?" Mark asked.

He nodded, "Totally. What do you say Lexie?"

" I thin-" Her eyes widened and everyone nearly jumped from their chairs.

"Lexie are you okay?" Mark asked completely terrified.

She didn't respond.

"Lexie?" Alex asked shaking her shoulder.

She shook her head, "Sorry it's just that the baby just kicked." she said with a smile plastered across her face.

Mark smiled, "What?"

Sh grabbed his hand and placed it on the right side of her stomach, "Here." she couldn't stop smiling, her eyes beginning to water.

"Wow!" Mark whispered in awe as he felt his son kicking for the very first time.

Everyone at the table moved towards Lexie to feel the baby kicking, of course after a while nothing could be felt for many almost an hour, which again made everyone go crazy about trying to feel it.

The rest of the night went at leisure. Everyone talked about surgery and their patients. Callie and Arizona talked about Sophia which of course made Derek and Meredith talk about Zola, which made Callie tell Lexie what a good idea it would be to have more kids.

When everyone left to their homes or their rooms and Jackson left to leave Elisa at her apartment Lexie finally got the chance to talk to Alex.

"So why was she calling?" Lexie asked as they walked to the front porch.

Alex shrugged, "We've been texting for a while now and I don't know... Maybe we have been talking about trying to make things work and that kind of stuff."

Lexie choked, "Really? You should agree to it. You deserve to be happy, with her! Even if she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Alex reassured her.

"Yeah right." she scoffed, "I'm the woman you broke your vows with."

"Well she wasn't there and we were both sad, and are we really going to talk about us making a stupid mistake on the night we are celebrating your engagement?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." she says hitting him on the shoulder, "And you should know that you are going to be my maid of honor."

"Not funny." He stated.

"Not joking!" she said laughing, "You are my person and my best friend, and you were the very first person to actually take a chance on getting to know me when I first came."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress." he said.

"We'll see." she said entering the house in a rush.

"Again" He yelled, "Not funny!" when he didn't get a response he freaked out a little, "Lex! Seriously! I've got conditions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was actually going to be two chapters, but I decided to make the dinner a little shorter because I think that it would be a little too boring.**

**What do you think about Dr. Milman? Would you like to get to know her? Would you like something in specific?**

**Again please I would love for this chapter to receive review #100 so come on guys press that button and give me ideas, compliments, complains, anything.**

**Anyone DIED during last episode? It was perfect! I downloaded it and I spent like the whole day today watching it! It's just so perfect, and on Thursday I actually ate a WHOLE new tub of chocolate ice cream on my own! NASTY! (but tasty too:P) The eye sex was just perfect, and him calling her Lex just killed me!**


	16. Chapter 16: New York Part One

**A/N: Come on guys! Seriously? Seriously! I only got 5 reviews and it really sucks! I hate it when authors go like "I won't update till I get 10 reviews" so I'm not going to do it, that's not me, but I really wanted chapter 15 to receive review #100 and knowing that I have more than enough readers for that, and still didn't get them really sucked. I hope that I get more reviews this time because it makes me want to keep on going. Honestly I didn't even want to write this chapter because I just felt horribly.**

**I really hope that what I just "said" didn't come as mean of anything because it's not meant to be interpreted like that, but what I wanted you guys to know how I feel.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter WAY more than I did writing it.**

**I just noticed, we are halfway through! I think maybe this or next chapter, but we are halfway there.**

**If you want a sequel I need you guys to tell me now so I can start planning it because I do have many ideas... So please review and tell me.**

**Tittle by Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p><strong>New York (Part One)<strong>

Mark and Lexie arrived at a huge building. They had been on a plane for five hours, thank God Mark had bought business class because Lexie would have been very uncomfortable sitting in economy class. Then they had been on a cab for an hour or so until they arrived at the apartment where they stood for a couple minutes. Lexie stared at it in awe it was so big and luxurious and it was just a few blocks away from Central Park. It was almost 9:30 pm

"What are you doing?" Mark asked laughing at Lexie's face. Her mouth was wide open and she just stared at the building in front of her.

She closed her eyes and opened them looking at him this time, "I used to live in Boston, and sometimes I would come to New York and just visit. I used to come and admire the buildings." She shrugged, "I guess I was just trying to live back the past. When my life wasn't so complicated."

He pulled her closer to him, "It's a little cold out here. Let's go in." He whispered to her sweetly.

"What? Don't tell me this is your place." She said, her eyes popping out from their sockets.

He just grinned as he took her inside.

Forty-six stories high was the building. They went on an elevator up to the forty-sixth story, and Lexie was just blown away. The elevator opened directly to a penthouse. It was so big and spacious.

"Welcome to my pre-Lexie house." Mark said stretching his arms across the room displaying it to her.

Lexie turned around to be able to look at the whole living room, "So are you going to tell me what we are doing here?"

He nodded, "I want to sell this apartment, I also want to sell my house in Southampton."

"Are you kidding me?" Lexie laughed as she sat on the couch in the living room.

He shook his head, "No." he said sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek. "Come on, there is a room I'd love to show you." he whispered seductively.

She giggled as he lifted her up with a grunt, "Woman! That kid of ours is heavy." he grunted entering an enormous room and laying her on the bed carefully.

He quickly took of his shirt as Lexie did the same. Then he lowered and unhooked her pants giving her stomach a kiss.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Shut up and help me take your pants off." he said.

She simply giggled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lexie woke up, feeling the cold empty sheets, "Mark?" she grabbed her cellphone which rested on the nightstand beside her, <em>11:30am<em>, that was a little of a shocker. She loved sleeping as much as she could but usually she wouldn't be able to sleep any later then 9:00am. But there was also the change of time-zones so maybe it wasn't that bad. She got out of bed and picked up her underwear from the floor and put it back on as she also put on one of Mark's shirt, which know fitted her almost perfectly. "Mark? She called coming out from the bedroom. Now in the daylight she was admiring the whole penthouse, and the view which was just amazing. It had two other rooms and it was pretty much perfect. There was also a big dinning room, which she was sure he had barely used while living there, if not not at all. She entered the kitchen, it was big and perfect. Lexie fell in love with every part of it.

She heard the elevator ding and Mark came out of it.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

He smiled, "I've been with my realtor. She's selling the house at the Hamptons soon, hopefully. How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Just woke up... how long have _you_ been up?" she asked.

"About two hours, but I had to go to the meeting about the house and the apartment so yeah, I had to get ready and I knew you'd rather sleep."

She giggled, "Aww! You know me so well." she gave him another kiss before opening the fridge realizing there were a couple of things which were bought recently definitely. "You went grocery shopping?"

He nodded taking a seat on the stool by the kitchen island. "I bought you some fruit and your favorite cereal for breakfast."

"Thank you." she said taking out the milk an orange and an apple to begin eating, "I'm guessing you already ate?"

He nodded, "Yup! What do you want to do today? Because he have two more days in Manhattan before we have to go to Southampton for a day or two, then we are definitely coming back for the other two days, so it's up to you what we do today."

She stuffed her mouth with her spiced cereal, "I dwon't know." she swallowed, "We could go shopping for baby clothes." she said with a smile.

He shook his head laughing, he knew she was dying to do some shopping related to the baby. Actually he had no idea how they weren't moved into any house just for her to begin decorating the room, "Fine." he said kissing her and tasting the cinnamon on her lips, "But we are buying our guy a Yankee onesie."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>After two hours of Lexie getting ready, taking off shirts and sweaters just to put them back on and then taking of boots and putting on sneakers and vice versa they were finally out in the street. Lexie had gone crazy doing the shopping, Mark was taking at least six bags from Children's Place and know they were entering Carter's. The worst part was that Lexie would get distracted with the <em>'cute dresses' <em>and the _'cute little shoes and pink socks'_ that one of those bags belonged to Sophia and the other one belonged to Zola, literally only two thirds of what they were buying was for their kid.

"Oh look at that coat!" Lexie exclaimed as she went over to the pink and purple polka-dotted coat on one of the hangers from the girl's section.

"It's adorable Lexie, but let's wait until we have a _girl_ because let's remember we are having a _boy._ You were the one that wanted a boy and you can't stop looking at girl's clothes." He said exasperated.

Lexie humphed, "True, ok did you at least get your onesie?" she said moving towards the boy's section.

He nodded, "Look at this pants." he said holding a brown cotton pajama pants, "See? Boy's clothes can also be cute and adorable."

"Fine." she sighed, "But I want it in blue." she said, "And it's not because I think pink is for girls and blue is for boys, but blue fits me well and you look-" she stopped before saying something inappropriate. "Hot in blue."

"Only hot?" he smirked at her.

She scowled, "Don't push your luck." she hissed kissing his cheek.

After finally being able to get Lexie to only choose clothes for boys they left the store and were heading back to the apartment. Mark was carrying about ten bags and Lexie was carrying four.

Mark kept walking by her side but Lexie came to a stop.

"What's wrong."

She shifted her weight to her left foot "I have stomach pains." she said calmed.

Mark tried to remain positive, but after Sophia he wasn't taking any risks. They were half a block from the apartment and Mark's car was there, he had asked some friends to just make sure to keep it clean and to make sure everything was the way it should. They were in front of a Starbucks so he came up with an idea.

"Ok I'll go get the car, you just sit down and wait here." he took her bags and picked up his pace back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>When he got back to Lexie about 15 minutes later she was sitting on the chair her face was slightly red and he knew she was in pain. He helped her up the car and drove up to Mount Sinai, it was the only place he trusted.<p>

As soon as they got there he grabbed a wheelchair. Lexie's pain seemed to be eased a little, but she still seemed to be uncomfortable. He took the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. He sighed, he knew that the fourth floor was the maternity and anything that had to do with OB/GYN because he used to work there, also because Plastics was on that same floor.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her.

The doors opened and he took her to the waiting area.

"A little better." she said, he nodded and rushed to the nurse station to ask for an emergency appointment. Lexie was facing the opposite way and was engrossed in her cellphone.

"Mark Sloan?" he heard a familiar voice call him, he turned around.

"Joey! Ryan! How are you guys?" he said as he shook hands with his ex-coworkera and great friends. He saw a small blonde walk around the corner and she saw him back.

Immediately she ran towards them and hugged him "Mark how are you doing?" she asked. She was probably one of the only coworkers he had never slept with, and it was probably because she was married and always refused to too.

"I'm good. How are you Jane? Still trying to beat my time in a rhinoplasty?" He asked smugly.

"Shut up." she said, "I'm good. Still trying to get my husband to get of his ass and do another trail." she said eyeing Ryan.

"Hey it's not my fault that you are the one who gets all the cool cases!" he said as he kissed her hair.

"So what are you doing here?" Joey asked, "Bored of Seattle women and need to get back to New York for more casual and emotionless sex?"

Mark really loved his friends, but he hadn't told them anything about anything that had happened in Seattle, and it felt a little like a punch in the gut that they thought he hadn't changed.

He cleared his throat, "I'm actually here getting an appointment for my fiancé so they can examine our baby." he said leaving his friends wide eyed.

"What? You need to explain! Where is she? " Jane asked looking around the maternity waiting area.

Mark nodded and walked them to Lexie who was still looking at her cellphone, "Hey did you know that Alex is apparently dating Izzie again, and Jackson and Elisa are going strong." she said furrowing her brows as she typed something on her phone as fast as her fingers could. She then lifted her head and saw Mark with three other doctors. "Please tell me they aren't the one's checking on me because that's a hell of a lot of doctors." she said freaking out a little.

Mark shook his head and laughed, "No, these are Jane, Joey and Ryan, we used to work together and they wanted to meet-"

"The woman who made Mark become a one woman man?" She asked stretching her hands to shake her hand with them, "Lexie Grey." she said politely.

Jane took a seat next to her, "Ok so you have to give us details about this whole thing."

Lexie laughed and looked at the other two men in front of her, "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything" Ryan said.

Lexie nodded, "Well we met in the hospital when I was an intern, I'm a fourth year resident now, and it started a little much like casual sex. Then we started dating in secret because my sister nor Derek, which I assume you know, didn't approve." They nodded, "But then Mark told Derek and there was a fight and then Mark asked me to live with him and I turned him down, but then I accepted." she sighed she was getting to the part where everything began to go downhill and she didn't really liked talking about it, "Then Mark found out he had an 18 year old daughter who was pregnant and I broke up with Mark because I wasn't ready for that, then Sloan left and gave her baby up for adoption and then there was the shooting, Mark really helped me through it all because I almost got shot." she said grabbing Mark's hand and squeezing it, "Then before we got back together he slept with his best friend and when we got back together we found out she was pregnant so I broke up with him again, but we decided to get back together and now I'm twenty weeks pregnant." she said smiling. She leaned against him, " I love you."

"Mark? Lexie? How are you guys?" Addison asked.

"Hey Addy, we are getting a check up for Lexie what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I'm helping Nai with a case and when I saw the list of appointments and I saw you guys name's I had to see it with my own eyes." she said smiling, "Come on, I'll give you your check up." she said helping Lexie stand up.

Once they were inside the check-up room Addison began asking the important things, "How's Sophia?"

"Good." Mark smiled.

Addison nodded, "Good, ok Lexie, so you are 20 weeks along and you have some cramping, right?"

She nodded. Mark helped her up the stirrups and Addison turned on the ultrasound machine and grabbed the gel.

"Ok, this is going to be cold." Addison said as she squirted some on Lexie's lower abdomen.

Lexie winced a little and grabbed Mark's hand tightly. She took a deep breath when she saw Addison furrow her brows.

"Your little guy is doing just fine. Have you been drinking enough water? Dehydration can cause some cramping." She told Lexie.

"I haven't had much to drink today, only one water bottle and the milk from my cereal this morning." Lexie said sheepishly.

Addison nodded in comprehension, "I just need you to drink at least to litters of water per day and take it easy. You also have to take your pre-natal pills."

Lexie nodded, "Is that it."

"Yup. Good luck with everything." Addison said as she let Mark and Lexie out.

"Thanks so much Addy." Mark said.

She waved at them as she called her next patient.

Mark grabbed Lexie's hand as they walked to the elevator, leaving his three friends astounded.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home later that night Lexie was surprised to see that almost everything was packed and in boxes.<p>

"What happened here?" she asked pointing at the many boxes by the elevator.

"Samantha, Sloan's mom, lives here in Manhattan just a few blocks away actually, and she has a moving company. I called her on my way to the car and she came here with her workers and helped pack some things up." he said, "I'm thinking of donating them to charity and we can buy new furniture." he said as they walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He walked to the fridge and gave Lexie a water bottle. "Drink." he commanded.

"Yes sir." she smirked.

After dinner Lexie went to the room to pack all the baby clothes they had bought. They had about ten outfits for each, Zola and Sophia, and for their son they had bought probably half of the store, at least at Carter's.

* * *

><p>The next day they walked a little at the Central Park and Mark took Lexie to Ground Zero because she kept insisting on going. She kept saying that she never got the chance to actually go to the top of the Twin Towers and now it was to late so at least she wanted to see the new buildings.<p>

At night Mark had secret plans for them, they went in a cab to Little Italy because Mark wanted to take Lexie to his favorite italian restaurant.

"Here we are." Mark said as he helped Lexie out of the cab and opened the door for her.

"Pellegrino's?" she asked, "It sounds fancy."

"Not really, expensive yes, but it's really good." he said as he went to the waitress and she led them to their table.

"You had reservations?" she asked as they sat down on a table by the window.

He nodded, "I wanted to take you to a place that I like. The whole reason for this trip is to show you that I'm not going anywhere. I know that you are comfortable in Seattle and I love you so I wouldn't make you leave their. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

Her eyes got watery and she smiled at him as she grabbed his hand on top of the table. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered kissing her hand.

"And I would go anywhere with you. I wouldn't mind going all the way to Australia as long as we are together." she said.

The waiter came to take their orders they decided to skip the salad and just went for their main dish instead. Mark asked for a grilled salmon and a lemonade and Lexie asked for fettuccine Alfredo, of course Mark made sure that there were no eggs used in it.

They made some small talk until their plates came.

Lexie took a bite from her pasta, "Mmm... Oh God!" She moaned.

"Lexie!" Mark growled, "I rather be the only one that can get you to moan like that."

Lexie blushed, "Sorry, but this is really good. Like really _really_ good."

"Fine, but try to let me be the only one to get you to do that." he said taking a drink from his wine.

"You know... there are times when I really miss the alcohol." she said.

Mark shrugged, "You have the right to miss it. It's something hard to stop." he said, "You know what." he said as he placed his wine further away from himself. "I'll stop drinking until you can do it again." he said, he really meant it.

She shook her head, "You don't have to do it. I know how much you like your occasional glass of scotch and sometimes," she said pointing at the glass of wine, "you like to drink some wine with your dinner."

He shrugged, "You like drinking wine with your dinner too."

"Still, I won't be able to drink for twenty more weeks, then when the baby is born I won't be able to drink if I'm going to breastfeed him." she said.

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Mark asked, he really didn't peg Lexie to be the breastfeeding kind of mom.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'll see."

"Anyways, there are ways to be able to drink and still breastfeed." He said

"I know." she sighed, "But I would rather not take that risk, I mean just a little of alcohol and it will be in my system for hours... I just don't want to take the risk."

"Fine." he said, "But I'll try to not drink."

She pouted and he looked at her. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit him. She was young and she liked having fun and he took her youth away. It wasn't his fault completely, they never used protection before, other than Lexie's pill, which she religiously took, and the occasional use of the diaphragm. Lexie hated using it because she just didn't like to have that on for so long, so she just took the strongest and most effective pill she could find. It was just a mistake. They just had to own up to it, and they were both just in love with their mistake. Still, Mark felt guilty.

_Her pill just stopped working. She was stressed and her pill didn't work. She was also sick, it's neither of our fault._ He kept telling himself. _Plus I love our baby and I don't know how to live without him know._

"_Mark?_" Lexie asked waving her hand across his face.

He shook his head, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Uhm." she said passing him the bill, "We have to pay."

He took his wallet out and laid $100 as him and Lexie walked to Union Square to grab a cab there.

When they were about to get there Lexie broke the comfortable silence, "What were you thinking back there?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing." he lied.

"It wasn't nothing, you can tell me." She insisted.

"I just feel sorry. I know you didn't want kids and you wanted to get married and then have kids but not before becoming an attending. I'm sorry because I know that it's hard for you and I know that you'll have to take a leave and I don't want to see you stressing about it later on." he rambled, something he had picked up from her.

She stopped, "Look at me." she ordered, he turned around to face her and she cupped his cheeks. "I am not mad, nor sad. It was a mistake, but I don't feel bad about it. I love our baby and I love you. We are going to be a family, and _that's_ what I wanted. Yes. I wanted to be an attending before getting married and then have kids, but I don't care anymore because I love you and If there is something I've learned in the last year or so is that life is so damn short. I don't want to waste it just working. I want you to understand that and not feel guilty about it. I'm happy. We're happy. And we'll continue to be happy after the baby is born and I'll be cranky for a while because I will be tired and stuck at home with a crying baby, but I won't mind. I will do it willingly... and tiredly." she said smiling before taking his lips into hers and asking for entrance to his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away. "We'll be fine." she said as she took his hand and kept walking.

"Yes. We'll be fine." he whispered, this time truly believing it.

Maybe it wasn't about planning for the future and making it happen. Maybe it was about planning and making it happen while some things changed in the process. After all, when did things ever went as planned for them two? Never.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! I can't believe I was able to finish this chapter on time. My HMS was killing me and still is (thank God for my high pain threshold). If you don't know what it is there is some info in my profile and you can search it online, it's called Hypermobility Syndrome.**

**Please review you guys, did you like it? you didn't? What did you do this weekend? Do you have any cool diseases or syndromes? Anything? tell me... please just review!**

**Tell me if you want a sequel so I can start planning it because it will take about two months so I can plan it completely and we are about two to three months away from getting there. I really need as many reviews as possible so I'll know if you guys really want it.**


	17. Chapter 17: New York Part Two

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating on Monday or over the weekend but everything got too messed up with school and stuff. I am hoping I'll be able to write as much as possible over this week because next week I'll be in Panama for HACIA Democracy, which is a like a UN simulation... So I'm not sure when i'll be able to update next. I'm also working on PDFAMAU and I'm not even half way there and I have more than 10,000 words:P I think I'll end up making it into a three-shot... If not, get ready for a really big chapter:P**

**Also I was trying to work on a new fic... so far I have the first chapter and the stoyline.**

**Ok so this is going to be a short chapter because I didn't want to mix NY with Seattle so I think next chapter will also be a little short.**

**Disclaimer still applies, from the first chapter up to the last. It'll apply to my new story and to the one/two/three-shot and to the eventual sequel to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York (Part Two)<strong>

Mark and Lexie woke up early the next day. They prepared breakfast and packed a small suitcase. Before leaving Mark and Lexie went to the realtor to give him the keys to the apartment and then went for some lunch. After eating a hotdog by Central Park they headed to Southampton. Mark kept insisting on taking a plane because it would be more comfortable for Lexie and the baby, but she kept refusing. Of course when they got there after five hours of driving Lexie was exhausted. They arrived there at five in the afternoon and Mark guided Lexie straight up to the room. She slept for the rest of the night with a small smile that formed on her lips and he knew that she was having a great dream. She had always smiled in her sleep whenever she did.

Mark spent most of the night just looking at her and imagining their baby. During the car ride they couldn't stop talking about it. Lexie kept saying that she wanted a boy with her hair and Mark's eyes, with his nose, with his ears, everything just like Mark. Except for the hair color. She also kept saying she wouldn't care at all how he looked like, all she wanted was for the baby to be healthy and happy. Nothing more than that. Mark wanted more than that. Of course he wanted the baby to be healthy and happy, and other many things too, but he wanted a baby just like Lexie. He wanted everything about the baby to resemble Lexie. He had always imagined that he would want a girl that looked just like Lexie and a boy who looked like him. Every time he thought about them in the past all he could think about was things like that. Now he didn't care, he just wanted a family with her. He wanted the 2.5 kids and the picket fence and the dog and the big backyard. He wanted all of that and so much more with Lexie.

He knew Lexie wanted so much. Nothing involving a kid before she turned thirty. She wanted to finish her residency and get her practice up and running. She wanted to be an attending and then and only then start thinking about marriage, then she wanted to wait until they had kids. He couldn't stop thinking about their talk of the night before. She kept saying she was fine with it. That she was happy, but he didn't want her to feel like it was too much for her. That was the whole reason why he was selling the house and the apartment. He needed to let Lexie know that he was staying for good.

The next morning Mark was a little tired, he knew that staying up and watching Lexie for about more than an hour was a little to much, but he couldn't help it. He was up first and once again he just stayed there looking at her. He wanted to touch her face, and to pull her into an embrace and just have her protected, but she was sleeping, and he knew that she is definitely one of the people who appreciate every hour of sleep.

"Can you stop thinking so loudly?" He heard Lexie mutter.

He chuckled, "Good morning." he greeted.

"Mm hmm..." she said as she turned around to look away from Mark, but didn't resist long before turning back to face him, "How long have you been up for?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes with her hand trying to fully wake up.

"Not too much." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly, he looked straight into her eyes, "You are so beautiful." he said wholeheartedly as he kissed her again.

She giggled as she pulled the covers up her face. She loved it waking up to him in the morning. He was just so handsome and always had the most perfect things to say to make her morning better. But every time he called her "beautiful" or "gorgeous" or even "sexy" she really did believe it. Even if she had twenty-seven extra pounds on, she felt as if she really was the most perfect woman in the world, because luckiest she already was.

"And you are world's greatest fiancé" she said as she gave him a quick peck and he growled when he saw she was just playing, "So what are the plans for today."

"Other than making you pay for that? Some people are going to come see the house." he said.

She nods, "Fine... I'll go take a shower." she says getting up from bed. Mark is quick to follow and she giggles when she feels his hands across her abdomen. "What are you doing?" she could barely ask that, she couldn't stop laughing because he kept sniffing her nape.

"I am making you pay." he says as he turns on the shower.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were both pretty much ready, they had had breakfast and had gotten ready to receive the visitors. But Lexie was no where to be found around the house so Mark decided to go check the front yard.<p>

"That's great! Ok yeah I'll text you later Mark must be looking for me." she said hanging up. When she turned around she was caught off guard, "Fuck Mark... you freaked me out!" she hissed placing a hand on her breast. She really felt it uncomfortable that size, she had always been used to a good size that didn't make her look neither flat nor voluptuous. Now she was extremely voluptuous.

"And you were the one who got mad at me for saying that I curse in front of Sophia sometimes. Gotta admit it, that kid of ours will have one hell of a big mouth." he mocked as he led her back in were some of the visitors were already there. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Alex" she stated simply, "He wanted to know how everything was going over here. He also wanted to tell me that it's official that him and Izzie are back together."

"Oh that's good." Mark said. "Now Lex I'd like you to meet someone from back when I worked at Mount Sinai." he said as he led Lexie to the sofa where an elder man was sitting. "Lex this is Dr. Brian Benson, he is the chief of staff over at Mount Sinai." he said.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Benson." she said stretching her arm across to shake his hand.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you too...?"

"Lexie Grey. Dr. Lexie Grey." she told him.

"As in Dr. Elis Grey?" he asks

She shook her head, "No, but my half sister is her daughter, Dr. Grey and my dad got divorced before I was born." she said.

"Oh" He apologized.

"It's fine, I'm used to it already." she said with a small smile. "If you excuse me I should go find Mark." she said as she takes a step back.

"Dr. Grey?" he called after her, "I would really like to talk to you some time soon." he said giving her a presentation card.

"Sure, I'll call you as soon as I get back to Manhattan tomorrow." she told him.

"One more thing."

"Sure"

"Don't tell Mark about it." He whispered.

She nodded, "Totally."

By the end of the of the day there were a couple of people who wanted to but the house and the best part was that they wanted to do it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>In the morning Mark and Lexie decided to leave earlier than the day before because Mark wanted to meet with the realtor once more before heading back to Seattle. They arrived later than expected because it seemed that many people had their very same idea of returning early. They ended up arriving at the apartment at 12:30 but it didn't really affect much. Mark left Lexie in the apartment and Lexie decided to call Dr. Benson.<p>

After a short call with him he asked her to go to the hospital to his office to be able to talk to her in person, she agreed hesitantly, she didn't really want to go out, so she sent Mark a short message saying she was heading out.

When she arrived she was surprised to see the Jane was there.

"Lexie? What are you doing here? Is everything fine?" she asked, she barely knew Lexie, but she didn't want to have to call Mark to give him bad news.

Lexie laughed, "No I'm fine thanks, I was coming because Dr. Benson wanted to talk to me." she said.

"Ooh! Lexie's in trouble" she said in a sing-song voice, "Come on. I'll take you to his office."

When they arrived she knocked on the door and Jane quickly dismissed herself as Lexie entered the spacious and colorful office.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Grey." he said

Lexie smiled, "Nice to see you too."

"You see, I wanted to know a little about you. Mark told me you've been dating for almost three years some kind of on and off thing." he said.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah... It's been complicated but we've made it work and we are very happy now." she said as she unconsciously placed a hand on her belly.

"Well I know that you work with Mark at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital... Wow! That's a long name." he said.

"Yeah" Lexie said as she giggled. This was a somewhat version of Chief Webber.

They talked for a couple of hours, they talked about Lexie and Mark, and about the hospital and the specialty she wanted. They even talked a little about Derek and she told him about Meredith and Zola too.

"You are definitely a lovely woman." he said.

Lexie blushed a bit, "Thank you."

"And with an impressive memory." he said.

"Yeah... I have a photographic memory." she said sheepishly.

Dr. Benson nodded, "What can I do to get you to work here?" he asked.

"Oh that's so flattering Dr. Benson." she said, "But honestly I don't know what to say."

"Do you need a bigger salary?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I know that coming back to New York would make very happy, but he has a daughter over at Seattle. He also has his friends and he's making all this changes for me and for them, so I would have to talk to him before being able to give you an answer." she responded.

"I get it. We would also love to give Dr. Sloan head of plastics over here... Talk to him, and send me an email with your response." he said.

"Also I'm not sure because well we've got a baby on the way and my family is there and I'm not sure right now." Lexie told him. She wasn't feeling pressured or anything at all, but she couldn't make such a big decision without talking to Mark and their family and friends first. And Mark was already head of plastics over at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. _God! It i__**s **__long. _She thought to herself

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you Dr. Grey."

"Nice talking to you too." she responded.

When Lexie is coming out of the office she is surprised to see Jane and Ryan waiting for her outside.

"Hey!" Ryan greeted.

"Hi" Lexie said.

Ryan and Jane each grabbed one of Lexie's arms, "Mark's waiting for us." Jane said.

"Ok?" Lexie asked.

"We are having dinner together so we can catch up with Mark and get to meet you before you guys leave tomorrow." Ryan said, "Joey is with Mark preparing dinner."

* * *

><p>When they got there the first thing Lexie noticed was the candle lit dinning room and the three large pizzas sitting on the table.<p>

"Wha–" Lexie began asking.

"You've been craving for pizza all this time, and Joey is half italian so I asked them to come over and help and to just talk." Mark said kissing Lexie. Soon the kiss was intensified and his tongue was swiping inside her mouth as so was hers.

Mark felt something thrown to his head, and he pulled apart to see that Ryan had thrown a crumble napkin at them.

"Ok sex-crazed teenagers, time for dinner." Ryan said.

Soon they all sat around the table, Jane and Lexie were engaged in their own conversation and the guys were in theirs, occasionally they would share the conversation, but then Jane or Lexie would make a comment to which the guys would stare at them questioningly and the would answer by simply saying: "Girl stuff."

The rest of the night went great, Ryan and Jane ended leaving earlier because their three-year-old daughter was causing the nanny some trouble and Joey left an hour later because his wife couldn't stop calling. Lexie and Jane became good friends and had agreed on keeping in contact after Mark and Lexie left back to Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! It's short and sucky and so many things... I've been working on PDFAMAU and I just want to get it over with so it'll be taking me a little longer to update. Also like I've mentioned infinite times I'm going to Panama next week on Thursday and I'm coming back on Monday in the morning. They are giving me off that day, so if I'm not too tired I'll do my best to update next next monday... or even earlier. It all depends on how everything goes...**

**Please review! Reviews make me want to write and help me get inspired!**


	18. Chapter 18: To Build a Home

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys, like I told you before I was participating in HACIA Democracy and I thought I was going to be able to write at night or in between sessions, but hell I was wrong. I literally didn't even have time to call my parents at all. I just arrived yesterday in the morning but then I went out and I was falling asleep the whole time in the car (I'm really not a person who can sleep during car rides or plane rides at all, and I was) and when I got home I was just too tired. Today I slept the whole day because once more I was too tired. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

**Name of this chapter by the Cinematic Orchestra**

* * *

><p><strong>To Build a Home<strong>

The plane had arrived later than they expected, but once they got to JFK there were many delays due to the storms, and still they were just starting November. During the time that they were in JFK Mark and Lexie decided on finishing the plans for the house because they had been told that if they sent them on that week, then they could have the house before Thanksgiving because the house was pretty much ready, it was just the details about the flooring and the walls and some other technicalities.

They finally got to Seattle at eight pm and thank God Derek had the day off because Callie who was supposed to pick them up had a night shift and was only going to be able to pick them up at six.

Once they were out and saw Derek's car Mark placed the suitcases in the trunk as Lexie sat on the backseat.

"Hi Little Grey! How did it go?" Derek asked happy to see his sister-in-law.

Lexie smiled, "It went really great. Both the house and the apartment are sold and I bought tons of clothes for Sophia and Zola. Oh and the baby of course." she blushed a little.

Mark got in on the passenger seat, "To the apartment please." he deadpanned as he put on his seatbelt.

"Funny!" Derek said sarcastically. He looked at Lexie through the rearview mirror, "How can you stand him?"

She shrugged, "How can Meredith stand you?" she asked trying to hold back the laughter.

"Ouch!"

"Got good support, see?" Mark teased Derek, "Meredith would have said she had no idea."

As they drove to the apartment they made some small talk about the trip and about what they had missed from that week, from what Derek had told them they missed a lot of Drama between Alex and Izzie, but he didn't give out much details.

"Alex needs to talk to you urgently." Derek said for the third time.

She groaned, "That's what he's been telling me all along but when I called him he said it needed to be something that had to be said face to face and not on the phone."

"Well he's right. Do you want me to take you to talk to him first?" he suggested as he saw Lexie frustration irradiate from her skin.

Lexie looked at Mark who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, "That would be amazing!"

* * *

><p>They arrived ten minutes later and as soon as Lexie entered her sisters house she sensed something really different once she arrived. Mark and Derek where still outside getting out the bags with Zola's clothe's when she entered the house. She was sure Meredith was upstairs with Zola because it was pretty late but she heard the water tap on the kitchen on. She walked cautiously towards the kitchen stopping by the stairs when she saw Izzie and something she really wasn't expecting at all.<p>

"Baby." Lexie pointed out to the baby in Izzie's arms.

Instead of explaining she just pointed to Lexie's stomach, "Baby" she said in the same tone Lexie had used.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and not say hi first but I'm really caught off guard right now." Lexie explained.

Izzie shrugged it off and adjusted the baby from her left to her right hip, "I'm caught off guard as well. Alex said you where in New York and that you were back with Mark but I didn't know you are pregnant."

"Yeah, twenty-one weeks along." she said nodding, "And who is this?" she asked smiling at the little boy in her hands.

Izzie smiled, "This is Nicholas. He's seven months old." she said smiling at the brown-eyed boy in her arm.

Lexie nodded, "Sorry is that I thought you wanted to get back with Alex, I didn't–"

"Alex is the father." Izzie explained. "Since my eggs had been fertilized I decided on giving it a shot and it worked. I didn't tell Alex until I came back."

"Oh! That's great." She said smiling at Nicholas who had his head resting on Izzie's collar bone.

"Alex is upstairs." Izzie told her.

Lexie simply waved goodbye and ran as fast as she could with the extra pounds she was carrying. She quickly barged in and found Alex resting against the bed reading a book. Lexie knelt down to pick up the news paper and threw it at him to get his attention.

"Ow! Glad to see you too!" He said.

Lexie ignored him, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a voice level a little too loud for that time of the day.

"I told you. I wanted to tell you face to face, but it looks like you already found out." He said.

"Um... Yeah! I found out by your ex-wife with a baby in her arms!"

"Well, I didn't tell her about you being pregnant so it was surprising for both of you in the end." He explained.

Lexie sat down on the bed, "How do you feel about it?" she asked softly.

"At first I was mad, I thought she would've at least called me saying what she wanted to do and not just be told all at once about sixteen months too late. I guess that being able to meet him was better. He is a great kid and he looks a lot like Izzie." He said.

"He looks like you too. He has brown hair and your bone structure is very similar." Lexie pointed out.

He shrugged, "I guess."

She slapped his shoulder, "Oh you guess? Don't tell me you are blind... I think his big eyes are pretty much all he has from Izzie."

Once again he shrugged, "How have you been doing? Do I need to go kick someone's ass?" he asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Lexie laughed as she sprawled herself all over bed trying to regain some feeling in her feet. "He's been pretty great. I told you already the purpose of the trip which I think is totally adorable and I met three of his old friends who where so nice to me and I can totally see why Mark likes them so much."

Alex laughed, "Now that I think about it I should've told you so you could've bought even more baby clothes." he joked as he watched Mark and Derek walk into Meredith's room with about ten bags of baby things. Clothes, toys, shoes, even little hair clips and bath products. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?" he asked.

Lexie laughed, "That's mean and no, if you think that's overboard you should see all I bought for my McBaby."

Alex laughed, "Cristina got to you with that one didn't she?"

"Oh no, we already know the name, the thing is that we aren't telling you guys until he's born." she said sitting back up slowly. Her morning sickness had passed a few weeks before, but she was suffering from a lot of dizziness when it came to standing or sitting back up. "I think I should get going." she said as she saw Mark waiting by the door.

"Hey Karev, congratulations." He said.

"Thanks dude." Alex said truthfully. Both Mark and Lexie could see the way his eyes glowed as soon as Izzie made her way into the room with Nicholas.

Derek drove them back to the apartment and Mark and Lexie fell asleep in a matter of minutes, neither of them caring about the fact that they were still in their clothes, but instead about the fact that they had to be at the hospital in eight hours and both were just too exhausted to think about saving lives.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Robbins?" Lexie called at the blonde attending.<p>

She turned around, "Dr. Grey! How is everything going? How did everything go?" She asked happy to see Lexie back at the hospital.

"Good." Lexie said smiling, "He sold everything at it's most likely we will be staying here in Seattle. Although the chief from Mount Sinai wants both Mark and I to go work there, but we are staying here. Even more with the baby on the way."

"Good, because I would have to kick your ass if you left, especially since Diane Anderson is back at the hospital and asking for you all the time." Arizona told her.

"Is she ok?" Lexie asked carefully knowing well that that little girl had only a seventy percent of chances of making it past fifteen years old.

Arizona shook her head, "It doesn't really look good." She noticed how Lexie's expression changed, "You can set this one off if you want." she told her. "I've got plenty other patients waiting to receive your amazing care."

Lexie shook her head, "No, I can do this. And saying that kind of stuff won't make me change my mind about specialties Dr. Robbins."

"Have you decided yet?" She asked her as they walked to Diane's room.

Lexie nodded, "I think I have an idea... But I'm still open to a few other specialties."

"Like peds?" Arizona asked as she batted her lashes and smiled sweetly.

Lexie laughed, "That's something for me to know and for you to find out." she said as they entered the room.

"Dr. Grey!" Diane greeted. "Oh my God you are pregnant!" yelled the redhead as loud as she could.

Alex was already there and had been talking to her father for a while about treatment options.

"Diane!" Lexie said smiling, "Yes I am." Lexie smiled wider thinking about her unborn son "So... I was told that you aren't being well behaved lately, huh?"

"Oh please... with my dad I'm pretty much strained to my bed most of the day. All I'm missing are the cuffs." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey you are lucky I even let you go to school." Mr. Anderson told her smiling brightly at his daughter.

Arizona cleared her throat.

"Right! Sorry. Diane Anderson age 12, has been coming in and out of the hospital due to Cystic Fibrosis which was diagnosed when she was 5 years old. Diane right now is on the waiting list for new lungs _and _heart, but because of her age it doesn't make her the best candidate, still her lungs are weaker than they normally would at this stage so she's been moved up twice in the past month and a half." Lexie said.

"You are still missing information." Diane said in a sing song voice.

Lexie laughed and Alex talked instead laughing as well, "Dr. Grey has been assigned in all of her stays in the hospital since 4 years ago, because Diane just as Dr. Grey has a photographic memory and they both like having competitions of words meanings." Alex said. He had also been assigned to her case and was her doctor every time she came, but he didn't care about that, what he liked the most about this case was the ongoing competition between Diane and Lexie.

"Exactly" Diane said with a laugh.

"You little Ms. Diane should be taking it easy as so should Dr. Grey." Arizona said laughing, "We will be coming back in about two hours to take your vitals once the medicine kicks in."

"Dr. Grey?" Diane called. Lexie walked back into the room, "Do you want to have lunch with me? My dad has to go back to work in a few minutes."

Lexie was quite for a moment, she was supposed to have lunch with Mark, "I would love to, but I think that I have to eat with someone..." Lexie trailed off knowing she had probably giving Diane more information than necessary. Diane constantly knew what was going on with Lexie and everything that had to do with her love life because Lexie would come to hide in her room sometimes.

"You can bring Dr. Whoever-it-is-this-time with you if you like... that way I can finally get to meet at least on of them." Diane suggested.

Lexie nodded, "Fine then, see you in a couple of hours, and then again for lunch."

Mark and Jackson entered the scrub room ready to start a routine Rhinoplasty when the chief comes in.

"Dr. Sloan glad to see you're back." He greeted.

Mark turned towards the door to see Richard there, "Dr. Webber, good morning. Did you need anything?" he asked politely turning around to finish scrubbing in. Jackson simply washed his hands and looked at them occasionally.

"I just wanted to know how everything went over there at New York, that's all." He told Mark as he leaned against the door.

Mark smiled, "It went great really." He grabs a towel to dry his hands and then grabs a mask, Jackson does the same. "I sold the apartment and the house so I'll most probably be staying here at Seattle with Lexie. I mean it's obvious it's with her, but I wanted her to be sure that there wasn't anything tying me to New York at all."

"That's very romantic, although I'm sure Dr. Grey would up and leave with you to New York if that was the case." The chief noted.

Mark laughed, "Lexie kept saying that, but her family and friends are here, I also have Sophia and she wants our son to meet his _very _extended family."

"Once again Dr. Sloan you are acting in a very romantic way. Gotta say it didn't strike me for you to ever become a one-woman man."

"I guess that's all on Lexie. She changed me... for good. I didn't even want to have kids before her and now I want the whole family thing. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." Mark sighed happily.

Jackson grew mad and rather than snapping he puts on the mask and goes into the OR.

"Whats wrong with him?" Richard asked pointing at the resident inside the OR.

Mark shrugs, "I guess he isn't comfortable with the whole Lexie talk thing." Mark replied as he entered the OR to start surgery.

* * *

><p>While Mark headed to the cafeteria he saw Lexie in the line and decided cutting through the interns. He lowered his head to be at her level and kissed her right where her ear meets her jawline. Lexie shivered.<p>

"That was nice." she whispered.

"So?" He asked.

She looked at him and furrowed her brows, "What?" she asked.

"Do you wanna skip lunch?" he asked seductively.

Lexie laughs softly, "Is that a question or a statement? But even if I wanted I can't, or we can't. We have plans for lunch." she stated

"And what would those plans be?" He asks.

"We are having lunch with one of my patients, I've told you about her, Diane Anderson!" Lexie reminded him.

Mark nodded, "Yup you have." He grabbed his food and paid for both of theirs. She began walking ahead, leaving him to stare at her ass, "Damn I love it when you get bossy!" He whispered loud enough for her and a few other heads to turn towards him. Lexie simply rolled her eyes.

"Knock-Knock" Lexie said in a sing song voice as she knocks on the door and opens it slowly making sure Diane wasn't asleep.

"Hey!" Diane greeted her.

Lexie waved and sat down on a chair opposite from Mark, "Diane this is Dr. Mark Sloan, Mark this is Diane." She presented them.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Diane said.

Mark nodded, "Likewise."

"So is he the father?" Diane whispered at Lexie, but knew that Mark would be able to listen to her.

Lexie nodded, "Yes, he is the father you nosy girl." she answered laughing.

"And is it a girl? Or a boy? Isn't he the one who has two other daughters already?" She asked quickly and then turned at both of them, "Ok... Shutting up, but I want information."

Both surgeons laughed at her and Mark reached to grab Lexie's free hand. "It's a boy, and yes I do have two other daughters, one is six months old and the other one is twenty." Mark answered.

"But I don't care anymore." Lexie told him pulling his hand to her chest and then taking her lips and placing them softly, but not really kissing him until a few seconds later.

Diane smiled from her bed, "I told you he seemed to be better for you." she told Lexie, "My dad used to tell me that the more you fight the people you love it means that you care about them. I guess that's the reason we constantly fight over my health."

Lexie smiled and handed Mark her chocolate pudding making sure it was sealed, "Are you up for another competition?"

Diane smirked and nodded handing Mark a dictionary, "Oh it's on!"

* * *

><p>A week later Mark and Lexie had received the news that their house is ready for them to move in, both of them were ecstatic. More than that even. This was an important day for them because Lexie was seven months along by now and next week was Thanksgiving. Everyone kept saying the should make Thanksgiving dinner, but they weren't quite sure yet, they still had to buy many things and<p>

The house was perfect. The floors–Mark had finally convinced Lexie–to make them of marble on the ground floor. The top floor rooms had wood floors and each had their own walk-in closet and a spacious bathroom. Overall the house was perfect.

Mark made Derek, Owen, Alex, and even Jackson to come help him move some of the furniture in. Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie (Alex had begged Lexie to do it, he wanted Izzie to feel welcome and for her and Lexie to be friends, Lexie wasn't so happy about it but did it for Alex anyway), went to buy some of the furniture for the Nursery and the master bedroom. Lexie was able to convince Mark that she wanted their room to be a rich chocolate-ish color and Mark didn't really care, he just wanted Lexie to be sure about it since it would be complicated being able to do changes around the house when the baby arrived. Not to mention he didn't want the house smelling like paint.

"Avery, Karev are you done?" Mark asked from the bathroom into the room where Jackson was putting Lexie's pajamas in the drawers and Alex was putting her clothes into hangers to put them in the closet.

"I am." said Alex. He looked down at Jackson, "What about you?"

Jackson looked up from the shirt he was holding, "Isn't this yours?" he asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yeah she must've kept it after we stopped–" He trailed off and looked inside the bathroom were he could see Mark was looking at him with a face that said _finish what you were saying and you are dead._ "fooling around." he corrected himself.

Jackson nodded. He could see a bunch of what were probably Mark's old shirts, there was a Columbia and a Harvard Med, then there were a couple that belonged to Alex. None were his. "Where's Derek?" he asked.

"He's probably finishing baby-proofing everything." Mark said.

"Babe?" He heard Lexie's voice ringing through the house.

He ran outside the room, "Over here."

Lexie climbed up the stairs with a huge grin, "We found everything for the nursery!" she entered the room and saw all of her clothes in the soon-to-be old bed, she moved them and sat down, "I know how we talked about the blue being too overused, but I love the shade of pale light blue we found. We bought a round wooden crib–which is gorgeous–, and the diaper changing station, and so many other things, like a rocking chair." She said with great enthusiasm.

Jackson's phone rang and he stood up, "I gotta go, Elisa wants to talk."

Mark looked at him, "Say hi to her, will you?"

"Sure, bye and good luck with everything." he said as he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Mark turned back at Lexie "That's great," Mark told her, "but what about our room? I thought you wanted this bed gone." He asked reminds her.

She nodded "Yup! Yup I do, that's why I bought a six feet bed _and _one of those smart mattresses. It's so comfortable." She informed him.

Alex scoffed, "You don't even take that much space in bed."

Mark pointed at Alex, "Careful" he warned him and then looking back at Lexie said, "He's a little right there. You pretty much sleep right in the middle and sometimes you use me as a pillow."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I love big beds even if they won't receive the proper use."

Mark smirked and lowered himself to whisper in her ear, "I know what we could do to give it the proper use." but it wasn't said soft enough for Alex not to listen.

He stood up, "Ok! Enough of that for me, I'm going to go find Izzie and Nicholas."

Lexie giggled as she placed a hand on her belly right where the baby was kicking. "I'm going to go get the girls so we can start putting some of his clothes away. The bed will be shipped in a few as so will the crib and the other nursery stuff."

* * *

><p>After a few hours later Derek, Alex and Mark had unassembled the bed they had spent the morning assembling and assembled the new bed. Mark did like it in the end and Alex and Derek could see the wheels on his mind already working to find ways to use it for the very first time.<p>

"She's already carrying your child Mark, give her some rest." Derek said.

"If she liked resting that would be fine, but she doesn't. I mean she does, but she likes sex better. That's the only thing she likes trading in with the actual action of sleeping." Mark informed him. "Plus she says that she sleeps much better."

Derek shuddered, "I really could live the rest of my life at peace without knowing that piece of information."

Mark shrugged, "No one is making you stay to listen."

"Let's go Karev, I'm pretty sure this love birds want to get it going and if we don't hurry?" he shook his head, "Not gonna be good."

Alex grabbed his jacket and the guys went to call Meredith and Izzie. When they left so quickly Lexie entered the room smirking, "What did you tell them to make them get out of here so fast?" she asks.

"Just that I wanted to spend the night with my sexy fiancé and have my way with her in our huge bed." he answered nonchalantly.

Lexie laughed covering her mouth with her hand, she wrapped her other one around his neck and pulled him closer giving him a hot and sultry kiss, "I won't mind if you do what you told them."

Mark didn't need to be told twice, his lips crashed into hers and took off both of their clothes, "I'm at your mercy." he whispered seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again I wanted to apologize for taking so long updating... with HACIA and my muse on a vacation I really couldn't bring myself to writing at all. **

**Next chapters are going to go faster, next will be Thanksgiving and then Christmas and a few more before the baby is born, from there I still need to figure out what I want to do with the ending, but I can say that most probably there will be ten or a little more chapters left before I finish this...**

**The thing is that I'm not sure how I want this to end, so if I don't know about the ending yet then I won't be able to start the sequel right away... If that's the case then at least I'll be posting one-shots and a new story that I'm already writing the third chapter and It'll be like 15 chapters at most.**

**Also I can tell you that most probably PDFAMAU will be updated soon with the second part (you guys have no idea who hard it's been to write!) I'm working on it as you read this:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will make me update sooner, really!**


	19. Chapter 19: Tell Me What To Do

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter but my muse seems to believe we are on a vacation and decided to not help me at all... And of course school is also a huge factor in the whole equation. I wanted to thank the people who reviewed PDFAMAU, especially BekaRoo who writes the nicest reviews one could ever receive, and she is awesome:) **

**I'm really sorry with the delay seriously... and unfortunately this won't be such a bog chapter, but hopefully it will be good. For those of you who thought I forgot about Thatcher you where wrong! I really debated with myself about what I should do, but I thought this would be a little more interesting. Also there will be some Carolyn Shepherd in this chapter and I love her she is so awesome.**

**Ok so changing subjects: Who watched the Hunger Games last week? It was sooooo good... I was a little sad about the ending because I think that the book's is much better and a really important part, but it was really good:) And who's read the three books? Thanks to ..SEE I became such an addict! I love them and I'm dying to buy the whole three-book-pack, and of course THE Mockingjay pin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**

**Title by Jim Noir**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me What To Do<strong>

**Thanksgiving**

"But what do you mean you can't? Meredith said it would be fine!" Lexie whined as she followed Derek around the hospital.

"I told you my mom's coming to town to spend some time with Zola." Derek sighed.

Lexie pondered it for a second and then replied, "She might want to come too. She can meet Sophia and she can spend some time with Mark too."

Derek turned around and looked at Lexie as if she had three heads, "You are willingly asking me to ask my mom if she wants to spend Thanksgiving with all of us?"

Lexie nodded, "I am. I like your mom." She responds, "Maybe she asked me the most weird questions ever but that doesn't change the fact that she loved Mark too and she was trying to protect him."

"What did she ask you?" Derek asked.

"Is that a yes to bringing your mom over to dinner?"

"Fine!" He exclaimed, "And Meredith only said that because she wants to have a reason not to see my mom."

"Your mom likes Meredith." Lexie pointed out.

He shrugs, "She does, the thing is Mer doesn't do moms. Just like Mark doesn't do dads."

She scoffed, "Mark does do dads. At least with me and my dad is fine with Mark."

"Really?" He asked, "How does he feel about his daughter being pregnant without even being married?" Her face went blank at his question. "You haven't told him?" She shook her head. "You should tell him."

Lexie ran to the on-call room. Derek was right, she needed to tell her dad and she could be already too late at the moment.

* * *

><p>During his lunch Derek went to pick up his mom and took her to Mark's house after telling her the plans for the dinner that night. Carolyn immediately said yes and was even more excited about going when she learned by Derek that Lexie was pregnant.<p>

Lexie was waiting for her to arrive with Izzie and Nick. Alex had insisted on letting Izzie participate in the preparation of the dinner. Lexie was hesitant, but she knew she would do anything for Alex. Even if it meant having to spend some time alone with Izzie while Mrs. Shepherd arrived.

As Lexie placed some of the bowls and trays and ingredients on the kitchen island to be ready, so when Carolyn arrived they could get straight to cooking, Izzie stared at her from where she was sitting as she fed Nick.

Izzie cleared her throat in an attempt to get Lexie's attention.

Lexie rose from the floor level cabinet and looked at Izzie, "Do you need anything?" She asked nicely.

"What's the whole deal between you and Alex? I mean at least what happened when I was gone?" The blond asked.

Lexie, slightly intimidated by Izzie's tone, answered, "I– Uh, nothing happened really. We were just sleeping around. I had broken up with Mark and he was alone and sad– I must also include I was drunk– and we where in the same position so we decided to do something stupid that twenty-five year olds would do." She explained, "We never were anything serious and he couldn't deal with me after I got admitted in the psych ward." She shrugged trying to show Izzie how little she thought of Alex when it came to their sexy past.

Izzie placed her elbows on the counter and clasped her hands together, "That's it?" she asked.

"We became friends after a while, and then best friends. I guess we have a connection not many of our friends have. We were both forgotten and had some crazy in our lives, not to mention the drunk fathers. I love him but as a friend, nothing else." Lexie explained

Izzie nodded slowly, "I guess that's true, I mean it's not your fault Alex broke off our vows with you, it's my fault only. Maybe if I had given him the benefit of the doubt–"

"Nick wouldn't be here." Lexie cut in. "If you had stayed then there's a high probability that Nick wouldn't be here." The doorbell rings and Lexie moves towards the hall to open, "I like to think that if my mother hadn't died of the hiccups then McBaby wouldn't be on it's way. Maybe I would already be a mother, but not the mother of Mark's child, and he's the man I love." She said as she opened the door revealing Derek and Carolyn right behind him. "Mrs. Shepherd nice to see you." she greeted her as she smiled. "Please come in."

"Hi Lexie." Derek said planting a kiss on her cheek, "Bye mom." He said planting a kiss on his mom's forehead.

Carolyn inspected Lexie from head to toe, "Lexie, nice to see you again." she said as she embraced her.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Shepherd." Lexie said, "Let's go to the kitchen, Izzie's in there already."

Once they both entered the kitchen they saw Izzie pretty much ready to begin. Carolyn and Izzie greeted each other and she introduced her to Nicholas. The cooked the turkey and made countless desserts even if there were going to be only fourteen people invited including Zola, Nicholas, and Sophia.

* * *

><p>By six thirty everyone arrived at the Sloan-Grey threshold with a great appetite. Lexie was a little nervous specially when they all wanted a tour of the house beginning with the main bedroom. She remembered neither her nor Mark had fixed the room nor the bed after having a <em>very <em>hectic morning including lots of screaming, moaning, and grunting.

She asked Meredith to go with her to the room before the rest of the people started going upstairs and as soon as they entered the room Meredith realized what was the whole deal about it.

Meredith points at the bed with her bony index finger, "I'm not touching that bed." she stated.

The younger Grey giggled nervously, "It's pretty clean. I just changed the sheets, but I didn't have time to actually make the bed this morning."

Mer looked at her closely, "That isn't the reason why you called me in right" she asked.

Lexie looked away, "Partly..." She responds as Meredith folded some clothes that where laying on the floor. "Derek made me realize I haven't spoken to dad in a long time." she said slowly.

Meredith eyes almost popped, "You haven't told Thatcher yet?" Lexie shook her head. "Ok... Here's the plans: Tatcher likes Mark so we are on the right track, what you have to do is call him as soon as you can and tell him the whole story about everything that's happened. You can't leave out details because I'm sure he'll be more than upset when he finds out you didn't tell him as soon as you had the chance to." Lexie nodded as she followed the instructions, "You shouldn't tell him right now because it's a little too late and it's Thanksgiving. He won't be happy about it specially today." she explained, looking at her sister she decided to ask cautiously, "Do you think he'll be mad?"

She pondered it for a second, "I don't know... I remember that when Molly told him she was pregnant–being married–he got pretty uncomfortable. I don't think that his girls having sex is something he actually wants to know, but he does like Mark, and maybe it'll be better, I mean I'm three years older than Molly, it can't be that bad." She grows quiet for a few seconds, "Oh God, what if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, or maybe he will be mad and disown me!"

"I don't know Thatcher well enough, but he won't disown you, and why would that even matter? You have Mark who pretty much just has re-touch a boob and will earn thousands of dollars."

Lexie sighed heavily and decided to ignore the last comment, "I have no clue how I'll tell him."

"Don't worry. You can do it... You're a Grey." Meredith told Lexie giving her a whole-heartedly smile.

Lexie shook hear head smiling, "That's your answer for everything."

"Mostly." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was very enjoyable. They had had a great dinner, with a delicious turkey and plenty desserts for Lexie to indulge herself in.<p>

Lexie had decided to tell Mark later after everyone was gone about her father, but she completely forgot about everything that was on her mind as soon as Mark said what he was thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my daughter, and for my son that's on he's way, but I would be lying if I didn't say that what I'm most thankful for is for Lexie. You're all I asked for and you're giving me even more."

He had said it so truthfully and so passionately it brought tears to both Lexie's and Mrs. Shepherd's eyes.

After they where all done Mark offered to take Mrs. Shepherd to her hotel since Derek would have to go through a completely different and longer route in order to leave her there.

As Lexie waited and thought about what Meredith told her she went to her son's nursery. It was so beautifully decorated that she got more and more excited about her baby every time she went in. She sat on the rocking chair as she went through a baby name's book to be sure she was happy with the name they had already chosen. "I love you." She whispered placing her hands on her belly. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, because without you I most probably wouldn't be marrying your daddy. Maybe I would, but I'll let you take the credit because I love you so much already... Or at least I think I do."

Mark arrived home an hour later, he was sure Lexie would be asleep by now so he headed upstairs to their room, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Lexie?" he called softly as he entered the room. Nothing there.

He walked down the hall and noticed Lexie asleep on the rocking chair. He lifted her up and sat down on the chair and managed to adjust Lexie in a position that wouldn't make her uncomfortable. He wrapped he's arms on her belly and even asleep her's immediately went and wrapped themselves around his.

"I love you." she said dreamily.

He thought at first she had woken up, but noticed by her breathing that she was still sleeping.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair. He saw as the corners of her mouth twitched up slightly. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

* * *

><p>Lexie woke up the next morning in a very awkward but comfortable position, and realized where she had fallen asleep. She looked upward and saw Mark was holding her in his sleep. He looked peaceful and well rested even if he slept sitting on the rocking chair.<p>

She brought her lips close to his and began planting small pecks on them.

He yawned, "Hmm, I like being woken up like this." he said smiling.

"I'll have that in mind." She told him.

He opened his eyes and saw the worried look she was wearing, "What's wrong, babe?" He asked still trying to wake up completely.

"I haven't told my dad yet." she whispered.

That woke him up, "Oh!"

She nodded, "Exactly. Oh!" she replied, "I need to call him."

Mark shifted and Lexie got up, "Let's go take a shower and we can call him."

"I don't think I can wait that long." She told him as they walked to their room.

Mark handed her the phone, "Fine, let's call him."

She raised her brows in surprise, "_Let's_ call him?"

He nodded, "I'll help you out on this."

"Thanks." she responded as she sat down on the bed with Mark and dialed the number to her dad's house and pressed the speaker button.

After three rings the phone is answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Danielle? Hi it's Lexie" she greeted her uncomfortable, and Mark grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"_Oh, hi. I'll pass the phone to your dad." _she responded.

"_Hello?"_ Her dad answered.

Lexie took a deep breath, "Hi dad."

"_Lexie! Hi how are you?"_ He greeted happily.

"I–uh–I'm good, thanks."she looked at Mark before continuing, "Dad... I need to tell you some things and you might want to sit down for them... And maybe even put it on speaker? Danielle should know too." She knew her father had gotten worried by listening to her say that.

"_Sure," _he said pressing the speaker button and Danielle made her presence known, "_What's wrong? Do you want to meet for lunch? Breakfast? _he asked

"No, I don't think that'd be a good idea... I think that telling you over the phone will be less of a shock... But we could meet later for lunch if you want to. But you can answer that later, I think I should tell you first." Once again she took a deep breath, "Ok... First of all I want to apologize for not calling before, and you should also know you're on speaker as well. I'm with Mark." She warned her dad.

"_Ok, what's wrong?" _he asked once more.

"Dad... The last time we saw each other I had broken up with Mark a few days before because–"

"Because I got my best friend pregnant." Mark said, "I'm sorry," he tells Lexie. "I should be the one to explain that part, it's my fault after all."

"_Ok..."_ the heard Thatcher respond.

"We, Dr. Torres and I, had a daughter together and her name is Sophia. She's almost seven months old right now."

Thatcher cleared his throat, "_Is this the huge thing you needed to tell me? Because it's fine, I know you and Dr. Sloan broke up for almost a year, Lexie." _He responded.

"No that's not it, but I don't need disruptions because I need to get it all out at once and I need you to answer as soon as I'm done, ok?"

"_Sure, right Danielle?"_

"_Yeah don't worry."_

"Thanks, ok so I got back together with Mark but then I he told me about Callie being pregnant so I broke up with him once more. I saw you the following week, but I didn't feel like talking about anything like that that's why I didn't tell you about that detail. Then you know how I began dating Jackson. That lasted for about five months and a half because he realized I was still in love with Mark and then he broke up with me saying he wouldn't wait for me." Her voice was beginning to crack, "I got back with Mark a week later because I thought I was pregnant and then I took a test and came back negative so I didn't want to waste more time being apart from him, but the reason why I was feeling nauseous was because I had Meniere's Disease which is an ear problem... I had gotten back with Mark already but no one knew so he did my surgery. There where some complications and my heart stopped... Mark then disappeared for two months, he had an aneurysm and decided to get the surgery, but he also had some complications. We're both fine now, but that's not the point. While Mark was gone I was sick so Alex gave me a pregnancy test..." She began shaking and her eyes teared up, "Dad... I'm twenty-seven weeks pregnant."

Thatcher and Danielle where shocked. Thatcher knew his daughter was so careful, and honestly he never really approved pregnancy out of wedlock. He could hear his daughter choking up on tears, but he didn't know what to say.

"Mr. Grey? I think Lexie would like to know what you have to say." Mark said.

Thatcher cleared his throat to begin talking but Danielle interrupted him, "_He's happy, Lexie. I mean both of us are pretty shocked, but we are happy if you are happy, right?"_

"_Yes Lexie. I'm happy for you and I would love to meet you for lunch today if it's possible"_

"Dad, Mark and I are also engaged, and we have a house in which we are living together. And about lunch, both, Mark and I are working today, but maybe you can come over to have lunch with us at the hospital?" She asked him, "Danielle, you are also invited." Lexie said politely.

"_Sure, we'll get there at twelve thirty_." Thatcher responded.

"Thanks dad."

"_Bye Lexie. Oh and Mark?"_

"Yes Mr. Grey," he asked.

"_I'd like to meet your daughter." _

Mark looked over at Lexie, she shrugged, "Sure Mr. Grey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to put their lunch conversation in the next chapter, I think I'm just going to mention it because I'm want to make next chapter be Christmas... That way we won't be missing much till Lexie gives birth :)**

**Even if I think I decided on the name already I'm still accepting ideas... If you guys know some name that's not too common, but that it's not too uncommon either. **

**So what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? What did you think about Thatcher and Danielle? Tell me in your review! Or at least tell me how much you enjoyed The Hunger Games. Don't you think Josh's jaw was chiseled by gods? Are you Team Peeta? Or Team Gale?**


	20. Chapter 20: Silent Night

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry, I erased it because I needed to fix I thing and I totally forgot, but here it goes, Secondly: You guys are amazing! Seriously:) You guys write the nicest reviews, and BekaRoo I never get tired of reading yours. Thanks to all of you who have added this story to their favorites or subscribed to it and even a bigger thank you to those who have added me to your favorite author's list, that really means so much to me and like I'm in easter week then I'm most probably going to stay home writing as much as I can... I actually wanted to work on this chapter sooner, but I thought I'd work some more on my new story... I'll post that one as soon as I'm done with OYE so I can work on the sequel :)**

**Ok I never thought this story would be this good and much less that I would get to this chapter and it's all in you guys:) Thanks so much for your support and amazing reviews that constantly brighten my day:) When I was saving the chapter and I wrote "20" I was like "OMG! I can't believe it!"**

**Who here remembers the pilot? There is something Meredith says in this chapter that I hope reminds you of the almost perfect episode (If Mark and Lexie would've been in that episode _and_ together then it would have been perfect:P)**

**Disclaimer: This is painful to admit, but at the same time I'm thankful because I wouldn't like to be the one responsible for Mark and Lexie's sucky relationship.**

**I don't know how is the author of this song, but I'm using LOW's version (The reason why I choose this name is a little ironic... you'll find out eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

**Christmas Eve**

The day after Thanksgiving Mark and Lexie met with Thatcher and Danielle as they had agreed on. Lexie could've sworn her dad was about to pass out when he saw her humongous bump. And if the bump was huge at that moment for Christmas Lexie felt she was going to explode anytime.

Thatcher and Danielle met Sophia and even Callie. Thatcher definitely fell in love with Sophia, and Danielle fell in love mostly with Sophia's chubby legs.

Lexie invited them for christmas and agreed with her dad that they really had to try to stay in contact.

Now on Christmas Lexie was freaking out. She had guests coming out from the windows. There was her and Mark, Meredith, Derek and Zola, Thatcher and Danielle, Richard, Callie, Arizona and Sophia, Cristina and Owen, Sloan, who Mark didn't need to convince much, Alex, Izzie and Nicholas, Mrs. Shepherd, Nancy, and much to Lexie's dismay, Amelia went as well. She had spoken to Molly a couple of weeks before inviting her to come over, but even if she was back from Bahrain and just a plane ride away it was too complicated for the small family. Something with having to visit Eric's mother at the hospital, and Lexie didn't argue much more. She was pretty lucky that Nancy decided to visit Derek without her family because from what she had heard she has like four kids.

In total she had eighteen guests, and Nancy, Amelia, and Sloan were staying over at her house.

She really didn't think it was much of a problem, the house was big enough, but she would usually get tired easily.

They were all sitting at the living room talking in their small groups after having finished their dinner. Lexie had to convince them all to have the dinner be at six because she didn't think she'd be able to stay awake for that much, but talking to Sloan she felt instead very energetic.

"I am so glad that you and dad are back together." Sloan told her, "Mom was so happy for dad when she heard he was selling everything over in New York."

Lexie smiled, "That's very sweet of both of you, I'm glad you could come over. It means a lot to Mark."

Meanwhile Mark and Meredith were in the kitchen putting some of the stuff away so it would be easier to clean up later.

"Thank you for helping." Mark said.

Meredith nodded, "Your welcome." she remained staring at him for a while and asked, "So everything is going good between you and my sister?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "Why do you ask?" He asked frowning.

Meredith shrugged, "She's my sister. I have the right to know." she replied.

"Why did you want to know?" Mark asked this time more serious.

"She's my sister and I love her, even if I didn't in the beginning." she said placing an empty bowl in the sink and washing it, "Plus, if you hurt her–" Derek entered and she shut her mouth and looked back down at the bowl in her hands.

"Hey!" Derek greeted kissing Meredith's cheek, "I just wanted to leave the plates here. Lexie kept insisting on bringing them over herself, but I can do it myself." he headed back to the living room.

Meredith glanced at the door making sure Derek was gone and then back at Mark, "Well, if you hurt her again I swear that you'll have to learn the meaning of cuddling. As for my sister she'll have to live with the fact that her son's father won't be able to give her more kids." she threatened, Mark's eyes were wide open and his arms were crossed against his chest protectively. "What I mean is that you are going to have a kid, and you're getting married. Lexie won't be able to get away that easily and neither will you so if you make her miserable I'll do anything in my power to make sure that you can't hurt her ever again. I don't even care about the Pledge of Hypocrisy, I'll Kevorkian you with my bare hands if I have to."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because never again will I do anything that hurts her." He said calmly, "I rather die than hurt her."

"Well I hope you can keep up with it." She said, "I like you Mark, I think you are a really great guy, and my sister love's you crazily. My husband loves you in a brotherly way and I know that Callie does too. I also love you, but I have learned to keep my guard up and because Lexie won't then I have to do it with you too." Mark smiled, "What?"

He shook his head, "I'm happy that Lexie has someone who will be by her side this way. I mean I know Karev is very protective over her too, but ever since she found out about you she's wanted this connection with you."

Meredith smiled too, "Come on, let's go back to the party."

* * *

><p>After all of the guests left and only Lexie, Mark, Sloan, Nancy and Amelia they headed to the entertainment room in the second floor and where the women decided on watching some romantic comedy. Mark having had enough of it with all the "Oohs" and "Ahhs" and "Awws" he decided to go to his room to watch some game over there leaving the four women alone.<p>

After watching the movie for thirty minutes the movie started to be ignored by them sharing funny stories.

"Oh my god," Nancy said, "Once when I was away for college I invited my mom to come help me up in my new apartment and my boyfriend thought I was going to be alone, he entered saying so many obscenities I swear mom was going to have a fit right there. He even entered with a pack of 100 condoms and they where at plain sight." The other three women laughed.

"I feel sorry for mom now." Amelia said through her laughter not having gotten over her own story of having her mom walk in on her right after sex as her ex-boyfriend and her were getting re-dressed and much less of Lexie's story of her and her boyfriend pretty much going at it when her mom's cat jumped up on her boyfriends back making him go completely flaccid. She said that she counted that one a half because after that they never had sex again.

"Oh and that's nothing," Nancy replied. "Before he had arrived we were talking about me still being a virgin and her being so proud of me. Mom has experienced too many uncomfortable sex related stuff with all of us."

"Ok my turn." Sloan said, "I was living with dad and Lexie and I was hungry... It was almost seven thirty and I was pregnant at the moment so I was pretty much starving and Lexie nor dad were at the kitchen preparing dinner so I went to check on them at their room to ask them if I should get some take-out... When I entered my dad and Lexie were going at it against the wall." She shuddered.

Lexie laughed, "Sorry about that." After her first turn she had grown quiet and wasn't saying much because there wasn't much to say, only the cat story and the one that she hadn't mentioned to anyone except Callie and Owen.

"Lexie, your turn." Amelia said.

Lexie's cheeks went bright red and everyone noticed.

"Oh there is something totally worth telling in there." Nancy said.

Lexie looked at Sloan and said, "I don't think you would feel too comfortable. Actually _I _don't feel comfortable."

Sloan shrugged it off, "Oh come on. If it is between you and dad I've experienced way to much to think of anything between you two to be weird."

Lexie sighed, "Ok. This was I think two or three weeks after Mark and I started... Having sex? I don't know what we were at that point... Anyway it was really early in the morning and we went into an un-call room and we were trying something different in which I had to be on top. I guess I might of pulled a bit to hard and we were going way to fast for it–" she trailed off and her face got even redder. "I broke it."

"The condom?" Amelia asked furrowing her brows.

Lexie shook her head, "I–" she inhaled, "I broke _it._"

As soon as the other three women finally understood they broke into a fit of laughter. Amelia and Sloan who where on the floor were literally rolling and Nancy was holding onto her stomach. Eventually Lexie gave in to the laughter and began giggling.

Amelia sat up still laughing, "I can't believe it." she said, "You broke the Indestructible Sloan."

Lexie nodded laughing, "I guess I did... That happened almost four years. It's a sore spot for both of us." she stood up, "I think I'm going to go back to my room, I'm tired and I don't think Mark will like finding out about us talking about this." she said as she walked to her room.

The other women stood up to head to their rooms, as Sloan called out after her, "Behave!"

Lexie rolled her eyes as she entered the room where she was greeted by a soft massage from Mark.

"Hey." she said kissing his jaw.

"Hey." he said lifting her blouse up from her body and throwing it to the floor, "It sounded like fun out there. How about we have some fun on our own?"

Lexie nodded and she could feel the desire in between her legs.

* * *

><p>"Bad girl." Amelia said as Lexie entered the kitchen where Amelia, Nancy and Sloan where sitting down drinking some coffee and eating breakfast.<p>

Lexie looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked grabbing some toasts

"That someone barely slept last night from what we heard." Nancy said chiming in.

She rolled her eyes, but then looked back at them, "Were we _that_ loud.?" she asked.

"Not extremely loud, but definitely audible." Sloan said, "You may want to tune it down by the time the baby comes

Suddenly Mark walked in and greeted them as he grabbed some of Lexie's toast. The four women began giggling silently.

"What?" Mark asked.

Lexie kissed him, "Nothing." she said yanking back her toast.

"Lexie told us how she tamed the beast." Amelia said.

Mark looked at Lexie, "Thank you." he said sarcastically which made Lexie laugh even more. Mark looked back at the two women he thought of as sisters and at his daughter, "Why do you think I'm marrying her. She can't do something like that and expect to get away so easily."

Nancy stood up and walked to the fridge where a 3D ultrasound picture was clipped with magnet against it. "And you'd believe there was some love was involved in this whole thing." she stared at Mark and Lexie who were staring at each other lovingly. "You are going to have such a beautiful boy. He looks so handsome in this picture."

Lexie smiled, "I'm so excited that next year we will be three instead of two celebrating christmas together."

"When's the due date?" Sloan asked.

"March 10th" Lexie said smiling. "I love March... It has both of my favorite seasons." She said.

"Aww that's so cute then." Nancy said.

Mark scoffed, "Cute's for girls. My son's birthday is going to be perfect and manly. Just like him." he said smiling at Lexie who was shaking her head at her fiancé's correction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had no idea on how to finish this chapter... It's actually pretty short and I wanted it to be longer, but if I added some other stuff then it would be _very _long and I wanted to update ASAP because I didn't update last week and I wanted to get back on track. I hope I'll update this week again because I'm dying to finish off (don't take it as if I'm bored already, I'm not, but I'm dying to see how I'll end up deciding on the epilogue and how it'll come out to be).**

**What did you think about this chapter? Do you have crazy christmas family talk? Or just a crazy and spontaneous family that when you think nothing can get worse than last year's christmas really surprises you by making it even more awkward? Tell me in your review!**

**And yes, I know that Christmas was four months ago but I'm following my weird dream timeline.**


	21. Chapter 21: It's Time

**A/N: Ok so this is the second time I write this chapter... I was like half way through with it and I don't know what happened and it closed up and I hadn't saved it! This won't be as good as I had originally written it, but I truly hope you enjoy it:)**

**P.S I also know that I'm making a mess with the timing, but if you guys understand it then whatever because I just realized that I never really told you when this takes place, but whatever...**

**Back to the chapter:)**

**the title is a song by Big Sandy & His Fly Rite Boys**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January: <strong>

Since Mid-January Chief Webber had decided to put Lexie on her maternity leave. Things had started getting complicated for her, from simply tying her shoes, to pushing a wheel chair around the hospital.

Lexie had been mad at his decision, but Mark was extremely glad about it. Of course he enjoyed having Lexie around to pull him into an On-Call room in between surgeries, just talking to her about the wedding and the preparations for when the baby came, but he felt it was time for Lexie to take a break from work.

Now she spent everyday at home, mostly she was alone but she would call someone occasionally to hang out with around the house. She had also called Jane, Lexie and her had become good friends ever since her visit to New York, and now was planning on flying over to Seattle to meet the baby as soon as he was born. Lexie also spoke to Diane on a daily basis, Alex had told her that she was actually improving much more than expected and that it was probable that she would be able to get the lungs and get cured.

Lexie was now laying on her bed watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Alex said.

Lexie smiled, "Hi! How have you been? You were AWOL last night!" Lexie exclaimed, the smile was still on her face. She moved more the the side of the bed and motioned for Alex to lay next to her.

"Sorry, I was in and out of surgery until a few hours ago... Dude crashed his car into a lighting pole and his whole body got completely deformed. Apparently he was almost twenty miles over on a road where the limit is 124 miles per hour, we had to operate on his daughter who was in the back seat with no seatbelt." He explained.

Lexie winced at the image in her mind, "Ouch!" She exclaimed and Alex nodded, "What's the prognosis?"

Alex shook his head, "We're waiting for her dad to wake up–_if _he does–to pull the plug."

Lexie nodded comprehensively, "That sucks... Anyway I don't want to get depressed right now, I called you over to show you the dress you'll be wearing for the wedding." She said grabbing her phone and looking through the pictures.

Alex eyes widened, "What? No! I'm not wearing a dress! Not a chance!" he said.

Lexie began giggling as she passed him over the phone, "Not a dress..." She told him, "Ok so it's going to be a spring wedding, almost summer, so I decided on using a lightish gray and lavender for the colors. The guy's suits are grey with white shirt, but the undervests and the ties are lavender." She explained handing him the phone. "What do you think?"

Alex eyed the suit, he had thought they would be more girly and that Lexie would make the whole wedding be pink or some other girly color but he actually liked it a lot, "I think I'm going to sound gay saying this, but I think that us guys are going to look hot." he said smiling at Lexie.

She nodded, "I think that yeah... You guys will look amazing, and no you didn't sound _that _gay." she said smirking making Alex roll his eyes.

"Are the suits ready then?" he asked, he had thought that Lexie would wait for the wedding date to get nearer before getting the suits ready.

Lexie shook her head, "No this one I asked a tailor to do it because I wanted Mark to use this one, but he is going to use gray and white... gray makes his eyes look amazing." she explained, "The bridesmaids and the best man are going to use a lavender dress–shortish, strapless– they look totally amazing!"

"Amazing is like your favorite word right now, huh?" Alex noted.

She rolled her eyes, "I've been watching all of this daytime television and some primetime girly shows cut me some slack. Plus infomercials don't help matter wise."

"Excuses." he scoffed causing Lexie to hit him with a pillow.

**February:**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Meredith said as she saw Lexie at the main entrance of the hospital just sitting at the waiting area. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" she asked quickly.<p>

Lexie scoffed, "It's Valentine's Day! I get to go out on this day at least." She said. "Mark wanted to meet me here, and I also figured I could come in to see how far behind I am." She told her older sister.

"Please, you can't be far behind! I actually caught Derek and Chief Webber talking about how you should be taking the boards with the rest of us." Meredith said.

"Nah... Too much studying to do while carrying an extra twenty-five pounds." Lexie said.

Meredith nodded and sat next to her sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could start pushing any second." Lexie replied, "I know it sounds horrible, but seriously? I still have a little less than eight weeks ahead of me! I can't wait _that _long to meet him!" Meredith nodded, "And not only that, but I'm dying to come back to work as soon as possible."

Mark approached them, "Ready to go?" He asked.

Lexie nodded. She said goodbye to Meredith and headed to Mark's car hand in hand.

After a while of driving she asked, "So where are we going?"

Mark smirked but remained silent.

"You're not planning on telling me?" She asked.

Once again she was greeted by his silence.

"Fine." she exhaled.

* * *

><p>That day Lexie had been surprised by Mark taking her to a B&amp;B where they pretty much spent every minute of it having sex. Lexie had felt horrible because she knew her stamina wasn't enough to keep up with Mark at that moment, but she had promised him that as soon as they could have sex again she was going to pay him back.<p>

Once they got back home the following day Lexie decided it was a good idea to pack the bag for the hospital because on their way back to their house she began feeling some discomfort which she could only explain as Braxton Hicks. Of course she had been feeling them pretty much all along the pregnancy, but they were definitely beginning to get a little unbearable.

* * *

><p>The following week Meredith and April helped plan Lexie a small baby shower. Lexie kept telling them she didn't need one, but they did it anyway.<p>

At least it was a good idea because she got to see her friends and some co-workers.

She learned that April and Jackson were dating and that Alex, Izzie, and Nicholas were planning on moving to a house down the street from theirs. She also heard that Arizona had been offered a job in Spain, but they were still discussing it since it would be complicated for Callie, Mark, and Sophia.

Lexie definitely enjoyed her baby shower more than she expected it.

* * *

><p><strong>March:<strong>

"I'm so tired." Lexie told Mark quietly as she snuggled against his body.

They had finally been able to have some decent sex. Probably more than decent since Mark found it easier to have sex sideways and Lexie on the bed or table while he stood up.

Mark smirked at her comment, "It's only seven in the afternoon, I thought you were better than that." lexie bit his arm, "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"For calling me a wuss." She said laughing when she saw her teeth slightly marked on his arm. "You taste good." she said standing up to go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "And I didn't call you that by the way."

"Whatever." she said, "I need to pee."

When she came back to the bed she snuggled back with him, "I am really uncomf–" she stopped in mid sentence.

Mark sat down in the bed looking towards her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "I think my water just broke." she said quietly but quickly.

Mark eyes widened, he knew they still had more than a month before this began happening, "Are you sure? I mean–"

"Yes Mark I'm sure!" she barked, "My water just broke and I've been having contractions for a few hours already." she told him using the same tone and volume.

Mark stood up as fast as he could to grab some clothes for both of them. As soon as he was dressed he helped Lexie get dressed and grabbed the bag as he took her to the car.

* * *

><p>In the car ride they kept discussing about the baby coming before Lexie started crying.<p>

"What's wrong now?" Mark asked loudly.

Lexie shook her head, "It's too early Mark! What if something's wrong? What if we did something wrong? maybe the sex was too much and the baby is coming now and it's too early! This is too soon! We still had five more weeks and he's coming now!" She cried.

"Lexie!" He said loudly to bring her back to normal. She looked at him and he realized she was panting and was slightly pale. "I need you to calm down now because we have nothing to worry about right now." He said parking the car by the emergency room and grabbing a wheel chair as he called for Dr. Napolitano to be ready for Lexie in the maternity wing.

Once in the room the nurse and Dr. Napolitano entered to check on Lexie, "You are eight centimeters dilated." She said, "How long have you been in labor?"

"Almost two hours," Lexie said panting.

"Ok I need you to call the resident on-call and tell them to hurry because she will be ready to push in a few more minutes." Dr. Napolitano ordered the nurse.

Lexie sat down on the stirrups as far as she could, "Wait. What? What about the drugs? I need my drugs!"

"I'm sorry Lexie, but the anesthesiologist on-call for maternity is currently in a crash c-section." She said giving Lexie's hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to do it without it this time."

Lexie looked at Mark who was getting on on the stirrups to be behind her, "I need my drugs now or no more babies for you Mark Sloan!" she yelled.

"Lexie you heard Dr. Napolitano," Mark told her, "we are too late for that. You should've told me as soon as the contractions started getting worse." he told her quietly.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed as she saw Izzie entering the room with the gown and gloves on, "Where is Dr. Napolitano?"

"She is coming." Izzie told her, "I told her that I should just watch and not attend this one since you may not feel so comfortable. She's getting ready don't worry."

Lexie glared at her, "How can I _not_ be worried! My baby is five weeks early! Almost six!" She looked back at Mark, "I can't do this! I really can't. I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't want to be a mom. At least not now. I want to go back to the time there was no Sloan and just you and I. I don't want babies. This is not my plan. I can't do this–"

"Lexie shut up!" Mark said loudly, "Want a baby or not he's on his way and we can't do anything about it. You are almost ready to start pushing, you can't back down on me now." Mark whispered kissing her head.

Dr. Napolitano entered and she was right. Lexie was ready to begin pushing ten minutes after that.

"Come on Lexie, one big push to get his shoulders out and then it's downhill from there." The obstetrician encouraged.

Lexie nodded, then inhaled deeply and gave a big last push.

"There he is" said the OB.

The room wasn't filled with much noises because the baby's lungs were slightly underdeveloped. They could hear some sobbing, which gave both, Mark and Lexie comfort that their baby boy would be fine.

Dr. Napolitano smiled at them, "Does daddy want to come cut the umbilical chord?"

He nodded as he got down from the stirrups and went towards his son.

_My first son._ He thought as he looked down at the peaceful baby boy.

The nurses came in with the incubator and began getting him ready to leave.

"Do you have a name for him?" Izzie asked

Both Mark and Lexie nodded

"We do." Mark said as he walked over to where their son was to give the name to the nurses.

Izzie smiled at Lexie, "You did great." She said softly.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier–"

Izzie waved her hand, "Don't worry... You were scared about your baby and it was completely normal. Plus, it's not like we have the best friendship."

Lexie nodded softly as she began to doze off to sleep, "Mark, go with the baby." she mumbled as she finally was able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, I'll give you next chapter ASAP... Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner rather than later.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please tell me what you thought about it... And who knows, more reviews may make me want to update sooner:)**


	22. Chapter 22: Cry Baby

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't respond, but I've been having a pretty hectic schedule lately.**

**Ok so I know that the "I miss you"s that will be said in the next episode are because Mark wants Lexie to work with him (I think she should go into some specialty w/ Mark), but I can't help feeling like there is something behind it (I KNOW there is something behind it)**

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this story and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.**

**Back to the chapter I hope you enjoy this one too (I had to do so much math for this one:P)!**

**The title is by Cee Lo Green**

* * *

><p><strong>Cry Baby<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mark and Lexie's son was born March 5th at 8:42pm, measuring 19.10 inches and weighing 5.07 pounds.<em>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he entered her room after letting her sleep for three hours.<p>

She looked at him, "Tired." she answered, "I'm also in a huge deal of pain."

"That's it?" he asked softly.

"I'm also hungry." she said. "Where is he?" she asked him.

"The nurses are monitoring him." Mark said as he sat down next to her.

Lexie's eyes welled up with tears, "Is he going to be okay?"

Mark reached for her hand, "He's going to be just fine. I was just talking to Dr. Napolitano and she said that surprisingly he's just fine. We should be expecting for him to have some trouble regulating temperature, but he's doing fine on his own so it might not happen at all. He's very healthy, he's lungs seem to be getting better by the minute because he starts crying louder each time. He also needs to gain some weight, but they don't see any reason why he won't be just fine." he told her smiling.

Lexie began crying, "I'm sorry." She told him, "I was way out of line when I said I didn't want a baby."

"Shh-sh" Mark soothed her as he got into the bed with her, "I was barking at you and I'm sorry as well, but we were both nervous."

She sniffed, "Can I see him?" she asked.

Mark nodded, "They are bringing him over in a while."

After a few minutes a nurse came in pushing the incubator towards Lexie.

"Is mommy ready to hold the baby?" The nurse asked nicely and encouraging.

Lexie nodded, "Has he opened his eyes yet?"

The nurse shook her head, "You don't need to worry though, it's perfectly normal for a premie not to open their eyes. Even when they are born after getting to term they don't open their eyes for weeks, but who knows, I've seen babies open their eyes as soon as they are born, including premies." She explained as she gave the baby to Lexie.

Lexie pulled him closer to her, "Hi baby." she whispered, "I love you so much." She looked at him closer, and brought him closer to her nose. "His smell is so intoxicating!" She whispered loudly in awe.

Mark got closer, "He is perfect."

* * *

><p>The next day in the morning everyone was there to visit them. Mark had called them and left tons of voicemails and emails and so many other things, but it was very late then so he told them to come by in the next morning.<p>

Meredith, Derek, Thatcher, and Dani were the first ones to arrive. Soon there was also Callie and Arizona, Owen and Cristina, Bailey, the Chief, Alex and Izzie.

Mark was sure that Lexie was too tired for all of this people, but she told him that she enjoyed the company.

"I gotta say Lexiepedia," Cristina started as she saw the baby in Meredith arms, "McSteamy did all of the work because there is nothing relatable to you in this baby."

April and Jackson came in as soon as she said that.

"Oh my God! Look at that cutie!" April squealed as she saw the baby.

Mark saw how Lexie winced at the high noise, "April, inside voice," Mark said.

April nodded sheepishly and sat down next to Meredith to see the baby.

"Wow! This baby is exactly like you Dr. Sloan." April pointed out.

Thatcher got closer to see his grandson, "He does look a lot like his father."

"You can't say such things." Arizona said, "Babies don't look like anyone when they are born so early." she said moving on in front of the baby to get a closer look, "Forget what I just said, he looks exactly like Mark!" she said as she saw the little baby in Meredith arms.

Lexie rolled her eyes at them, "I used to have blonde hair when I was a baby so don't get your hopes up just yet." Lexie warned them.

Alex made a face as so did Cristina, "Lexie as a blonde. That is something no one needs to see ever again." He said.

Thatcher laughed as he remembered his daughter as a blonde, "I agree, you look much better as a brunette."

Meredith passed the baby to Lexie, "Are you finally going to tell us his name? You haven't even let us look at the birth certificate or anything." Meredith said impatiently. Everyone nodded agreeing with Meredith.

Lexie laughed as she looked at the father of her son and then back at the baby, "His name is Camden Sloan." Lexie told them.

As if on cue, Camden opened his eyes for the very first time.

"Yeah, he's definitely Sloan's son." Teddy said as they all got around the bed to see the bright blue eyes.

Not liking the attention he was receiving he began crying loudly surprising both Mark and Lexie.

"His lungs seem to be working perfectly," said Izzie.

Lexie smiled at the baby and nodded, "He is perfect."

Everyone exited the room, all of the visitors congratulated them.

"One last question." Meredith said as Derek and her headed towards the door being the last ones to leave.

"What?" Mark asked sighing dramatically.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Who are the godparents?" he asked for Mer.

"Out." Mark ordered.

As they began exiting Lexie yelled at them, "You two!"

Even through the baby's cries they could hear Meredith and Derek laughing and screaming with joy.

Mark placed his hands on his hips, "Why did you tell them?" he asked.

Lexie adjusted Camden to feed him with a bottle, "What? You wanted them all to kill themselves and the last two standing would be the godparents?" she asked him.

Mark smirked, "You have like an addiction to _The Hunger Games_, don't you?" he asked her.

She shrugged as she looked down at her son who had calmed down and was feeding from the bottle, "I didn't want to read _Twilight_ and I have read the _Harry Potter _books countless times."

Mark laughed as he laid down beside Lexie and Cam, "You are such a dork." he stated.

Lexie shrugged again, "At least you love me." she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"At least _you_ love me." Mark said returning the kiss.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Cam had been born and their friends kept coming by every day to see them.<p>

Lexie, Meredith, Callie, and Alex had decided it was best if they didn't bring the babies by just yet since Cam still had to get his shots and develop his immune system a little more so Mark and Lexie could take him home as soon as possible.

There was a knock on the door. Lexie knew it wasn't Mark since he had gone to talk to the chief about taking a leave for a few weeks so that he could help her.

"Come in!" Lexie said.

The elegant older woman entered the room wearing a bright smile, "Hey!" Carolyn Shepherd greeted.

Lexie smiled at her, "Hi! I didn't know you were coming! Does Derek know you're here?" She asked.

Carolyn nodded, "Meredith knows as well, but like I couldn't come for when Zola was adopted or when Sophia was born then I thought I'd make it up by coming to see this gorgeous baby boy." She responded smiling.

Lexie smiled back, "Oh thank you!" she smiled, "His name is Camden. You wanna hold him?" she asked knowing she wouldn't refuse.

As Lexie had expected she nodded her head vigorously, "I would love too." Carolyn responded taking the baby from his mother's arms and then looked around the room, "Where's everyone? Where's Mark?" She asked.

"I think everyone's working right now. I think Meredith and Alex are coming before I get discharged, and Mark's talking to the chief to ask for a leave."

Mark came into the room with the car seat, "Mrs. Shepherd hi!" Mark said as he kissed her cheek and kissed Cam's forehead, "Hey little man!" he whispered, "How has he been behaving?" He asked.

Lexie gave him a look, "How do you think a baby born almost six weeks early and said baby got circumcised the day before his discharge?"

"Not so well?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected," she corrected him.

* * *

><p>After two hours they were ready to head home. They had stayed in Lexie's room talking to Mrs. Shepherd for a few minutes and then left to the NICU to get Camden to his car seat test.<p>

Lexie had thought it would be only one hour because Cam happened to be quite calm. But she was wrong. Worst part was that Alex, Meredith, and April decided to go with them.

As soon as Cam felt the cold seat against his back he began crying uncontrollably, making it harder for Lexie not to hold him.

In the end the spent almost two hours waiting for him to pass the test.

"I seriously dislike that chair now more than ever." Lexie muttered.

Mrs. Shepherd walked over to her, "You don't have to like it. I hate it with Derek. He would always start crying as soon he was placed there and wouldn't calm down at all." she said, "The girls were a little better."

Mark smirked, "See? That's why we need to have a girl."

Lexie glared at him, "Give me time to get to my normal size and then we can start thinking about another baby." She answered. Mark had been talking to her about having more kids from the moment he found out about the baby, and Lexie had been fine with the idea, but she had just giving birth with no drugs and didn't want to experience something like that ever again. "You already have Sophia anyways, you can amuse yourself with her while I think about putting another Sloan into my body."

Mark smirked again and Meredith, Lexie, Alex, April, and Carolyn knew what he was thinking about.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about." she said standing up from where she was sitting next to Cam and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Remember that it's six weeks so don't get ahead of yourself of something happening anytime soon."

Meredith trying to suppress a laugh ended up snorting instead making everyone else in the room begin laughing.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized as her and April exited the NICU.

Alex kissed Lexie's cheek and said goodbye to everyone else and left as well.

Mrs. Shepherd followed saying she had some tracking down to do if she planned on seeing her son at all and that she hopefully would stop by their house the next day.

* * *

><p>After Mark, Cam, and Lexie arrived home they took Cam to their bed to admire the little baby for a while.<p>

"He is so beautiful." Lexie said in awe.

"Thanks." Mark said smirking. "What?" he asked when he saw Lexie was staring at him

"Thanks?" she asked.

He shrugged, "He looks just like me so I'm beautiful too." he told her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe." she said shrugging him off.

A little sigh came from Cam and both his parents smiled.

"He couldn't be more adorable if he tried." Lexie whispered.

"We should put him in his co-sleeper." Mark suggested.

Lexie frowned, "Yeah…" she sighed cradling Cam and placing him in the co-sleeper next to her.

"I still don't know why we bought that crib if he's going to sleep here."

"We bought it because some day he will sleep there, but I just can't not spend most of my time with him while I can. I'm still missing one more year of my residency before becoming an attending so I need to cherish the moments I have with him." She explained. She stared at her baby for a few minutes before turning around to face Mark. "He seems so small, and he's actually pretty "tall" for being a premie. He's taller than many babies that are born at term."

"I was born taller than normal kids." Mark commented, "At least that's what my mother used to complain about."

"Im sorry I complained as well." She said feeling bad about it.

"Don't worry. Like Derek said, you're pretty much a saint if you bring a Sloan into the world." He told her.

Lexie yawned and rested her face on her pillow, "Goodnight." she murmured smiling.

"Goodnight." Mark whispered.

The calm and quietness didn't last long because Camden started crying soon after both began of them drifting into a peaceful slumber.

The rest of the night was spent nursing, cradling, and even they tried giving him a warm bath to see if that would relax him.

"Shh-sh Cam everything's alright." Lexie whispered as she carried him walking around the room.

"What do you say I tell you a story?" she asked him, "Sounds good?" she asked as she opened the door to take him to his room to avoid waking Mark up. He had been awake most of the night trying to calm him and Lexie decided she would take care of this time. Except it was taking longer than she expected.

She sat on the rocking chair and began moving them slowly back and forth, "Ok… I am a really bad story teller, it's good that your dad is such a creative person." She began thinking about what story she could tell him.

There was the time Molly and her went together to the pier and Lexie broke her hand. She could tell him about her relationship with Meredith, but decided on telling him about Mark and herself.

"Ok so you know that daddy and I are doctors right?" she looked down at the crying baby in her arms, "Your daddy is the most amazing plastic surgeon there is, I'll be lucky if I ever get to be half as good as he is. He's caring and loving and when he cares truly about someone he will do everything he can to make sure that they are safe. He's very stubborn as well. But I think I might be more stubborn than he is."

Cam stopped crying as loud and was now only sobbing softly, "You have an older sister, Sophia, I could say half, but I hated it when Meredith said it so I would be a hypocrite to say something like that to you. She's your daddy's daughter and she is just so beautiful and adorable. I'm sure you guys will be great friend one day when you get older. Your dad will have to talk to you about so many things by then because he said he doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did. I don't think he's done any mistakes, he had never been in an actual relationship before me and I expected more than I should've. I know that I made some mistakes as well, like leaving your dad when he was trying to be a good father to Sloan–whose also your sister–, and then again when I found out about Sophia. Maybe if I hadn't–" she stopped when she noticed Cam was finally asleep and took him back to their room to try to catch up on some sleep herself.

Once she got under the covers Mark pulled her closer to him, "Where were you?" he asked her, still half asleep.

"In his room, talking to him about how you are such a wonderful person." she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"You are a wonderful person." He told her.

She decided on ignoring him because she knew they could discus about that for the rest of the night and days to come, "Goodnight." she told him for a second time that night.

"Goodnight." he said.

And this time there were no distractions from their dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? You liked it? I'm dying to get to the epilogue... I'm not sure on how to finish it just yet! Next chapter is going to include a very important part that will define how the story ends, I'm just not sure about what I want to do with the next chapter, I'm have writer's block right now and I should actually be writing an article for my school's newspaper on _The Hunger__ Games._**

**_So did you like it? Tell me what you thought of this chapter!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Feel It Coming

**A/N: First of all thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing this so far, or has added my of the story to their favorites, or even subscribed, you guys have no idea how much that means to me (some of you might:P)**

**Secondly I'm sorry for not updating until now, I was super busy and stressed and had worst writer's block ever. The good thing is that I could finally write this chapter. The thing was that this chapter will most definitely define what will happen in the epilogue so I had to make sure I was happy and could work with this for the epilogue.**

**Third, I have decided that I will not be writing a sequel cause I feel like I have no ideas and the ideas that I do have are very depressing and none of us need that… Much less with my new story that I will begin posting as soon as I'm done with this. What I mean is that I'll have to see if I'm inspired enough for a sequel, but if I'm not I'm sure that the epilogue will be enough for you guys to imagine whatever you guys want to. (If you have any ideas don't hesitate on telling me… who knows, you might have the perfect idea for my sequel.)**

**Fourth (and last) I pretty much died during this episode! I was crying my eyes out with the promo! I mean, common! Mark wants to get her out from under the plane! He is awesome and perfect. I really loved also last last episode when Lexie was pouring her heart out. I cried so much and my mom, who was next to me, couldn't stop making fun of me. I mean, today when my friend and I were watching the promo she came in and both of us were screaming and crying. I began hyperventilating! It was so ridiculously fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**This chapter's title is a song by Sara Melson**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel It Coming<strong>

It had been two weeks since Mark and Lexie brought Camden home and they had been grateful for Mrs Shepherd. She had decided that as Cam's only "grandmother" she would stay until Cam could behave a little better. Honestly, Lexie was sure that she would be dead with the little sleep she would be getting if Mrs. Shepherd hadn't come to help.

Lexie knew as she woke up that Mark wouldn't be next to her, for he had told her the night before that he would go out to talk to Callie in the morning. The only thing she didn't know was that her son wouldn't be sleeping next to her. She sat up slowly, still feeling some of the pains and cramps her period had been giving her ever since Cam was born. Lexie knew that worrying would be nonsense so she calmly went down the stairs deciding she would worry if it was necessary. Thoughts like that really caught her off guard. She knew that she loved Cam from the second he was born, but she was sure that she would either be one of those careless mothers, or one of those psycho's who wouldn't leave their kids side and cry her eyes out over simple things. Mark had told her countless times that she was going to be a great mother, and kept telling her that once she was an _actual_ one.

Entering the kitchen she saw Mrs. Shepherd and Cam. She was cooing at the little boy in her arms.

"How long have you been two been awake?" Lexie asked as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Carolyn smiled at the boy in her arms and then at Lexie, "Not too long, but long enough to see this little guy's daddy leave." She gave Cam back to Lexie and smiled as she saw how Lexie smelled his little head. "Where was he going? He seemed to be in a mood."

Lexie gave her a sad smile, "He went to talk to Callie about Spain. Arizona got a job offer over there and really wants to go." She shrugged, "Everyone keeps saying it'll be great for them, Arizona will learn Spanish and it'll help especially since Sofia is probably going to talk Spanish before English, and Sofia would be more culturally diverse." Lexie explained.

"And what does Mark think about it?" Carolyn asked.

Lexie looked at her, "I know it's very hard for him, he wants what's best for his daughter and he knows he can go visit her whenever he wants even if it's pretty far away." She shrugged, "He hasn't really been saying much, he tries to change the subject whenever I try to approach it."

* * *

><p>Mark arrived at Joe's where he saw Callie, Arizona, and Sofia sitting in a booth in the corner. He walked towards them and grabbed Sofia, "You know, kids shouldn't go to bars." he told them.<p>

Callie rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah because we were going to leave her with Lexie because she doesn't have her hands full already."

Mark looked at them, "I want to go straight to the point, we need to fix this and–"

"Mark, you are allowed to have an opinion. You are her father, Callie and I can't decide something like this on our own." Arizona told him calmly.

Mark nodded, "I know you guys really want to go, it'll be a once in a lifetime opportunity for all of you, but does it make me selfish if I saw I don't want you to go?"

Callie and Arizona shook their heads, "It makes you her father Mark." Callie told him softly.

He nodded once more, "You should go. I can try to visit Sofia once a month and you guys can come over for holidays." He hugged Sofia, "I guess it's true, Arizona could use this as her opportunity in learning Spanish." Mark said trying to lighten the mood, "When would you be leaving?" he asked.

"July," Callie said.

"Ok, I guess that'll mean you and I will spend a hell lot of time together, verdad Señorita Sofia?" he asked the infant in his arms as she giggled.

Arizona looked at Mark carefully. It had been true that she despised him at first, but it didn't feel wrong to leave with his daughter, "Mark are you sure? We could make some arrangement maybe, she could be one year with each? We could try to do–"

Mark interrupted her by shaking his head, "That's no way to treat a kid, you can't ship them from one half of the country to another every year. That'll make things more complicated. I will always be her dad and she will always be my daughter. She almost died. That's what I've been thinking about all this time. She almost died when she was born and so did Callie." he laughed softly looking at Sofia playing with her little hands, "During the shooting Karev told me to live more while he was dying. I would've thought he was delirious, he probably was, but I promised myself that if you and Sofia survived that I would make sure you two–three would live as much as possible. That's what I'm doing by letting you go, I'm letting you live as much as possible because you never know what will happen tomorrow." With that Mark stood up and kissed them goodbye handing his daughter back to her mothers. "I'll see you next week at the hospital." he said as he exited.

Callie stared at Arizona, "He's right. We should go."

Arizona nodded tearfully. She had the image of her having to say goodbye to her father when she was a little girl on her mind. She hated watching her father leave not knowing when she'd see him again, but she was going to live.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived home on time for lunch. He loved the smell of the house whenever someone was cooking. He walked to the kitchen where he saw Lexie hanging up the phone.<p>

"Who were you talking to?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, "And where's Cam?"

She kissed the his cheek before moving to his lips, "Cam's with Mrs. Shepherd upstairs, I just fed him and she getting him ready for a nap. And I was talking to Jane. She says hi and that they will be attending the wedding. Joey will come too."

He smiled, "Can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you either." she whispered as she turned around and kissed him softly.

They were soon interrupted by Cam's cries coming from upstairs.

"I should go check on him… Mrs. Shepherd has been great, but I think she should go see Zola and Derek. I don't want her to feel like we are taking advantage–" Lexie said.

Mark raised his brows, "Why not? She likes kids she doesn't see it as us taking advantage of her."

"I'm sure she does, and even if she doesn't I think she will appreciate spending some time with her son and granddaughter." she said and then lowered her voice and said seriously, "And you need to tell me what happened." Once again Cam began crying, "But that'll have to wait. Give me five minutes to go tell Mrs. Shepherd that her shift for today's over and that Cam is all ours for the rest of the day."

When Lexie went upstairs she found Mrs. Shepherd with Cam swinging softly in the rocking chair.

"Ok so I don't want you taking this the wrong way or anything, but don't you wanna go see Derek and spend some time with Zola? I mean I don't want you to be here feeling like we are taking advantage, and Mark's staying today all day long so I think that we can handle Cam for a few hours until you get back." Lexie rambled, nervous that Carolyn could think of herself wanting to get rid of her.

Carolyn nodded, "I was actually just taking to Derek and he said he would love for me to go over for a few hours, I told him that I would ask, but I guess I will." She said nicely standing up and handing Camden back to his mom, "But if you need any help at all don't hesitate on calling me."

She warned Lexie grabbing her bag and coat and waving goodbye before going downstairs and heading to Derek's house.

When Lexie came back downstairs Cam had stopped crying and Lexie placed him on his carrier that was on top of the kitchen island so that it would be simpler for them to eat and keep an eye on him.

She walked over to check on the pasta she had been preparing for the past hour and serving it before they both sat down in front of their son.

"Do you want to talk about it now? I know we will have to talk about it sooner or later because it's important for both our lives and soon Cam's," Lexie said, "but you can take you're time."

Mark shook his head, "We didn't talk about much. I mean the decisions was already made. They had decided it the moment they asked me what I thought about it." He twirled some pasta around his fork indolently, "I don't know," he said as he brought the fork to his mouth and chewed on it before swallowing, "I know it's going to be a great opportunity for Sofia."

"Mark, you are her father. You can say no. If you don't want her to go just say no and they won't leave." Lexie told him as she rubbed his arm.

"I can't tell them not to take such an amazing opportunity." Mark looked at her eyes deeply, "I know that I'll probably miss out on many of important events, but I can try to fly over there for the graduations and also every month even if it's just a few days. I already know what pros and cons are and I think that for Sofia there are more pros than cons. Arizona is also so excited. I at least owe it to her–to them to do something to make sure they live happily."

Lexie understood what he meant, but she knew that he knew what would happen when they left to Spain. "We could always move," she suggested, "We could go to the east coast, be closer to Europe–"

He interrupted her by shaking his head, "I can't ask you to do that–"

"You are not asking anything of me. Meredith had an interview at the Brigham and she might move there too. You don't have to worry about me, plus Mount Sinai wants you to go back. They are giving you your own burn center!" She exclaimed. "I would be studying under you no matter what."

Mark looked at her surprised, "You want to study under me? I thought you were all in for neuro or peds."

"Nah… Neuro is to sad and peds… kids, other than mine, are not really my thing. I want to go into plastics. I love the reconstructive part of it, and you can mix it with regenerative medicine, which is something that I've had my eyes on for a while." she explained, "Mount Sinai has a great surgical program."

Mark leaned in and kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled into the kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

"Someone's in a good mood today." Alex pointed out as he saw Lexie with Cam in his carrier walking towards the other residents lunch table.

"I missed work so much." She said as she sat down and placed the carrier on the chair next to her. "I also missed sex but way to much, but I woke up with Mark between my legs." She sighed happily, "Today's a great day." Some other doctors nearby turned over to look at her, "Oh come on! It's no secret that I have sex!" she told them.

Meredith laughed at her, "Ok your kid's already a Sloan. I'm sure that he doesn't need to hear more about sex. And I don't intend to be rude, but why did you bring him over to lunch?"

"I missed him," she said simply.

"I used to be like that all the time with Nick." Izzie said in Lexie's defense, "The first few months you just want to have them around all day long."

Lexie nodded, "I didn't want to have a kid, and when he was born I loved him and all but I was just dying to be able to be at work. Now I wish I could stay with him all day long. I never imagined I'd miss him this much."

"Hey where is Mark?" Jackson asked, "I haven't seen him all day."

"I heard Callie say something about Sofia and Mark being together today." Cristina responded.

Lexie nodded, "Mark wants to spend as much time as possible with her."

"Talking about Mark," April started, "when are you planning on doing the wedding?"

"I have everything ready. I could perfectly get married today, but I still need to lose some weight." She answered.

The other residents scoffed, "Oh please! You left the hospital in jeans after you had Camden." Jackson told her.

"She has a thing with fat," Alex told him, "I remember the party like two weeks before the shooting she thought she was fat. I told her it was just her ass."

"You should be happy you have a nice ass." Meredith told her, "I am as flat as a board."

"You are proportionated." Lexie told her.

April seemed to be getting a little impatient, "When's the wedding?" she asked again.

"I think that if the dress isn't to tight right now then it would be in a month or so," she answered, "I'm just _dying _to be able to marry Mark. We have had our ups and downs, but I thin–_know _this is it."

"We are really happy for you, Lexie," Izzie told her. "You deserve to be happy with him."

That same day Lexie arrived home in the afternoon. Mark was in their balcony waiting for her. "Hey." she told him as she walked to be next to him

* * *

><p>He turned around to look at her, "Hey you." he said as he kissed her hair.<p>

"What do you say about changing the date for the wedding and having it next mont instead of July?" she asked him.

"I say that I think it's perfect." he told her, "If you want to we can move it up, but we will have to send the invitations this week."

Lexie nodded, "Now… I think I can recall from this morning that Mrs. Shepherd is no longer here and we have a perfect baby boy that is sleeping through the night…" She whispered seductively, "What do you say we go and practice making another perfect baby?" she asked.

"I like your thinking, you know they say practice makes perfect." He told her.

She laughed as she went back inside their room, "I think we should practice a couple of years before going into the real thing, but I do love practicing. Practicing's good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I skipped two months and all, but I am just so close to finishing this that I am loosing my patience! **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm one month away from finals and math is killing me so most of my free time goes there, but maybe I will update before school ends…**

**And you should expect an A/N of me ranting about the finale or Thursday or Friday… I will want to know what you all think of it.**

**I also want to know what you guys thought of this chapter… Are you excited about the wedding? The epilogue? The finale? Tell me!**


	24. Author Note Important!

Hey guys:) I wanted to tell you that I _**WILL**_ continue writing. I have no idea when I will update again. I decided that I won't be writing the wedding chapter and just go straight to the epilogue. I will have many mentions of past events in their (now) AU life. Even about the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>From now on if you haven't watched the episode then stop reading because it's filled with spoilers<strong>

* * *

><p>I wan't to know how you guys are feeling. Are you still standing? Are you going to keep watching Grey's? Tell me how you feel.<p>

I honestly have my eyes so swollen I can barely see anything at all and even talking about them makes me cry at the moment. I am so thankful that I didn't have school today and that my friend is here with me helping me go through a really tough moment in my life.

I have never told any of you why Slexie was(IS) so special to me so I will tell you now.

I am the kind of girl how only believes in true love on shows. All of my life it's been like that because I have never seen it in real life. I believe that you can get married, and love someone but I don't believe in happily ever afters and all that stuff. When I started watching Grey's it was kind of halfway through season 6 and I fell in love with Mark and Lexie and they weren't even together at that moment. I could sense their love even when they were broken up. I have watched all of the season now and I own S1-S7 and I've watched them countless times, but Mark and Lexie have always been my OTP. I didn't even know what an OTP or ship was before them. I started to believe that love could make it through anything and everything. Ups and downs. Happiness and sadness. Hurt. But now I know that love can also make it past life and death.

I will always love them. I will always be thankful for watching this because of what I learned that I'm sure no other way I would've learnt this. I'm not saying that I'm not loved because I am. I have my parents whom are loving with me. I have my dad's family (the only one I actually know because we all live close together) and they all love me. I have my cousins whom I consider as my brothers and they have shown me that they love me in so many different ways. I have my best friends whom I consider as sisters due to their constant love and affection towards me. But I've never seen unconditional love. My parents got divorced when I was 7 and had been separated when I was two. My mom fell into depression and I know that my dad is terribly sorry for what he did. I don't hold anything against my dad because he doesn't know I know and he has been nothing but a wonderful father towards me. I don't hold it against my mom because at that moment she didn't have enough fight inside of her to make it work. I hold it against myself for being the kind of person who won't believe anything I hear, just what I can see.

With Mark and Lexie I could sense it and that's why I won't stop writing. They taught me so many things that I know I will always be thankful for. Lexie wasn't the only one who learnt something when she asked Mark to "Teach her".

I have never been in love. I've never loved a guy, I've never loved anyone that I don't consider a friend or family member. The only guys I love that aren't my family are my classmates and I consider them as part of my family because I know that if I were to get injured or hurt in any way, physically or emotionally, they will be there with arms wide open ready to catch me when I fall. These people are the only ones that I love because of the role they play in my life. When I've been with someone I always freak out when they tell me they love me because it's not something I'm used to. I doubt that I am unable to love, but I have never really felt it for someone. Mark and Lexie gave me hope. They gave me hope that someday I'll find 'the one'.

Lexie wasn't the only one who learnt something when she asked Mark to "Teach her".

I will always love Lexie for teaching me the importance of family and staying strong. She taught me that it's ok to make a fool of yourself. I feel such a strong connection her because I have a really good memory and sometimes I end up saying like "blah blah blah… I read it on this book on this page" kind of stuff and people stare at me like WTF? But I learned that it's fine. I learned that I don't have to be ashamed of the unbelievable of comfort food I usually need when something sad or negative happens (hell! Even when I'm just anxious). I learned that you have to fight for the people you love (even if you aren't IN love). She also taught me patience. She taught me to be patient and things will eventually fall into place. Even if it isn't the place you wanted them to fall in. She taught me not to be afraid to show your feelings because then "you'll bleed out and read about it in a plastic locket".

I will always love Mark because he taught me that people can change. He taught me that you just can't always stay the same. He taught me that love is right there, you just have to look hard enough to find it. He taught me that it doesn't matter if you fall in love with the "wrong" person, they will always be the "right" person for you. He taught me about being strong. He taught me about redeeming myself because it _is _possible. He taught me that you can change your mind and that no matter what people think. It only matter what _you _think of yourself.

I will always carry these teachings and many more that I just don't have the strength at the moment to write down, but if you are a true lover of them, no matter who in love or loved you are, you will know what I'm talking about.

I also want to tell you that I'm no sunshine patriot. It will hurt like hell, but I will keep watching Grey's, maybe it's to prove myself a point, maybe I'm to much of a masochist to stop, or maybe I just can't give up on the other half of my ship that will be grieving.

I have to say though, that I truly wanted (still do) Mark to die. I think it's better to ship them both together even if they are dead and we won't see either of them again.

The only thing I'm grateful for about last night's episode is that she did't die without knowing that Mark still loved her. She knew. She knew, and that's what counts. She died happy.

I'm not telling you guys about this for you to feel sorry about me because I don't feel sorry about myself. I'm telling you so you understand why I love them so much.

Now it's your turn. Press the blue button at the bottom of this LONG A/N an tell me why you have such a strong connection to these two. You don't have to pour out your heart like I just did, just tell me if you'll miss them and why. Did they teach you anything at all?

I'm sure I'm not the only one still crying about it, but I made a promise to myself to try to stop crying because she knows he loves her. This are the cards we've been dealt. We can't make anything about it. The only thing we can do is carry them in our hearts and thank them for everything they taught us.

If you can, try to promise yourself to try to stop with the crying. We all love Lexie and we always will, but let's just hope for Mark to get better and to always be with Lexie. Let's hope he won't be with anyone else again. I know it's selfish, but Lexie deserves at least that. To know that the man of her life will alway love her and that even though he'll eventually stop grieving about her death, that he won't move on from this love.

I think you should thank ..SEE for this decision. She is a great person, whom, she might correct me if I'm wrong, I consider as a good friend even if I've only talked to her via FFN. She is the one who made me realize that I just can't give up on them because of Lexie. They will always be in our hearts and will always be loved.


	25. Chapter 24: Open You Eyes

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in more than a month, but as we all know this has been quite a very difficult time for us Slexie shippers. I have been working on two new fics that I'll start posting most probably next week. One is shorter and I'm already starting the epilogue, the other I started about a week after the season finale and is already by it's tenth chapter and I still have plenty material to have it going for more than twenty chapters. Plus for that one I have a beta reader who's a great friend of mine and she totally rocks. The reason why I had to work on other fics and let this one rest was because I started this story with the hopes of something like this happening, and now that it won't it breaks my heart. The other stories are simpler to write since I have the knowledge that they won't happen anymore.**

**P.S. I wouldn't say that it's that much M rated, but it's a small tiny part. There is also some slight cursing, but it's not as much as to change this into an M rated story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Open Your Eyes<strong>

_October 16th, 2022_

Lexie entered her kitchen sighing loudly as she saw Camden talking to his dad about Seattle. She loved Seattle so much and missed it like crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years earlier<em>

_June 23rd, 2012_

_Mark smiled softly as he saw his soon-to-be wife coming down the isle towards him. He looked around and saw the location of where their wedding was being held, he had loved it the second he saw it. It was a rose garden in which Lexie had insisted on many times because it had a special section of only violet and lilac roses, which as Lexie had said, "It will combine perfectly with the suits and dresses!". He now smiled because it was true, it combined perfectly._

_Of course to him the place seemed to look duller as Lexie stepped in because she really looked breathtakingly beautiful._

_Her hair was down and curled, her bangs were like always but Mark didn't care. She could've walked in bald or sweaty and he wouldn't give a damn because to him, Lexie always looked beautiful._

_Her dress fitted her perfectly. It was completely white and strapless. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't the kind of dress that could stand up on it's own. Up to her waist it was fitted exactly for her, and from there to the bottom it was loose._

_She looked perfect._

_**She always looks perfect,** Mark told himself._

_Mark stared into Lexie's eyes deeply and began reciting his vows, "Lexie, I remember when you said you wanted us to write our own vows... I honestly thought you were crazy, because as good as I may be in the OR or with our son or my daughter I'm sure everyone here knows how much my words always fail me. I wasn't sure of what to say, because we've been through everything from fights to shootings to everything. _

"_I never thought I would ever find someone to love and that loved me back. I much less though I'd find it here in Seattle. I didn't even want to come to Seattle, but looking all around me everyday, seeing the people who surround me I am thankful I ended up staying here._

"_I know that we made our first memories here in Seattle. It's where we met, where our son was born, and now it's where we are getting married. It's were we've made so many memories and we have learnt so many things._

"_When you asked me to teach you I never thought I'd be the one learning from you, because when we first met I didn't even want kids nor marriage… I didn't even want a girlfriend. But you came along and you made me want them. _

"_I know I also tried to push you into wanting those things too, and I know that it was a huge obstacle once because you wanted to have a career first, but you will be a great surgeon no matter what happens. You are already a great mom and I know you'll be a great wife too._

"_I love you Lexie, and I promise to always protect you and be on your side no matter what. I will always be there for you and for Camden. I will try my hardest to be the man and husband you deserve and to cherish every single day with you because a love like ours is hard to come by for many people, it's not something I ever plan on taking for granted," Mark promised her, he could see the tears welling in her eyes and he brushed them away softly with his thumb. He turned to Callie, who was his best man and took the ring from her putting it on Lexie's finger._

_Lexie cleared her throat when her time came and smiled at Mark, "When we started our relationship I remember people telling me to run while I still could. Sometimes I thought I should've listened to them and others I told myself they were wrong. I **know **they were wrong, because no one ever has made me this happy before, and no one ever will. _

"_I want you to know that I love you, I always have, even when we were broken up and dating other people, and I know I always will. You thought that you were wrong for me one so many occasions, but I'm glad I've proofed to you that you are the one, no matter your past, no matter our future._

"_I remember how badly you wanted a family, so much that it did become a huge obstacle for us, but we could over come it. Now I love to think of Sofia as an important part of the family, and I have come to terms that yes, I **can **be a great surgeon and be a great mom at the same time, and I will for Camden, you, and all the other McBabies to come._

"_Technically we aren't a family yet, no even after we both knew about Camden, but for me you've **always** been **my **family… And I have to say that you are stuck with me because I swear I'm never leaving again._

"_I love you Mark Sloan, you are the best thing I could ever ask for and I'm anxious to finally be married to you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Alexandra Caroline Sloan," Mark whispered into the kiss.<em>

"_I love you, husband," Lexie answered smiling brightly._

_Mark turned her over and pinned her under his body, "Today you convinced me that you are the most beautiful bride ever."_

_Lexie moaned as he began unzipping her dress, "You make the most handsome and sexy groom ever."_

_Mark propped himself on his elbows and remembered the whole day with a big smile, "We have really grown up a lot, haven't we?"_

_She nodded, "We have," she said cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a sultry, hungry, kiss._

* * *

><p><em>July 6th, 2012<em>

"_We really are doing this," Lexie stated as she looked around her new house, "We are moving to New York."_

_Mark looked over at her and his four-month-old, and smiled, "**And** you are starting your last year of residency under the best plastic surgeon in the country."_

_Lexie laughed at her husband's cockiness, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," he told her as he led her upstairs._

* * *

><p>They had been living in that house for ten years and both Lexie and Mark had enjoyed every single second of it, and they were excited of the next years to come.<p>

She cleared her throat making her presence know to two of the most important men in her life, "What are you two doing up this early?" she asked them. She knew that Cam and Mark hated waking up early. Much less on a Sunday.

"Nothing," Mark told her, "Can't a man and his older son wake up earlier than usual for once in their life?"

Lexie laughed as she walked up to Mark to see what he was up to and kissed him softly, "If you say so."

"Damn right," Mark said cockily making Cam laugh.

Soon, footsteps could be heard running into the kitchen and Lexie felt two pairs of arms wrapped around her upper thighs and waist.

"Happy birthday mommy!" The twins exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years earlier<em>

_January 27th, 2014_

_Lexie panted and the sweat beads in her forehead were getting bigger by the second, "I can't believe this!" she gritted, "It's my first year as an attending and I'm giving birth to **twins**!"_

_Mark rubbed her back as he was sitting behind her, "You are almost there, just a few more pushes and we'll have two little babies. Cam will be a big brother," Mark told her trying to be supportive. He knew well enough Lexie was in way too much pain._

_Lexie nodded and kept pushing with the orders of the obstetrician, and soon enough there was one cry and then another one filling the room._

_Lexie collapsed into Mark's chest smiling at the sound of her babies and looked at Mark asking him with her eyes for him to ask about the babies since she was clearly trying to recover._

"_Are they boys or girls?" Mark asked._

_The obstetrician and a nurse walked up to them and presented them their new babies._

"_This is one is a girl, she was born first, and this is a boy," she explained._

_Lexie smiled at the little babies, one wrapped in a soft pink blanket and another one in a light blue one._

"_Do you have the names?" the nurse asked them._

_Lexie nodded, "The girl is Pamela Marie and the boy is Nathan Alexander."_

"_Is that right?"_

_Mark smiled at Lexie and then at the nurse, "Are you still mad about having two babies and a toddler on your first year as an attending?"_

"_Honestly, I am not mad… just a little bit stressed about having to take some time off," Lexie responded him, "And in a lot of pain from pushing not one, but two babies out of my body."_

"_About the pain there isn't much **I **can do, but about the time off don't worry. I'm sure your boss won't mind," Mark told her smirking._

"_Oh I'm sure he won't mind at all."_

* * *

><p>Lexie smiled at them, "Thank you!" she said kneeling down as much as she could and hugging them.<p>

"Still in pain?" Mark asked her not giving away much information since it wasn't much child appropriate.

She shakes her head, "Not much, but I have to say that I can barely feel anything but numbness in my legs," she told him kissing him and then whispering, "Not that I'm complaining."

Mark laughed at her comment, "Callie and Sofia called a few minutes ago and told me to tell you that they wish you a happy birthday and that hopefully they'll come to visit soon," he quickly replaced the smile with a huge grin as he saw his other daughter come into the kitchen.

"Remind me to call them later," Lexie said smiling.

He saw as the little girl quickly, but extremely quietly ran into Lexie and hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday mommy!" She squealed and Lexie raised her in her arms as she saw Mark leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetheart," she told her and then looked over at Camden, "What are you doing exactly?"

She could see as his steel blue eyes began to sparkle and his smirk turned into a bright smile he turned around and grabbed something and then turned back to face his mom, "Happy birthday mom," he said as he gave her an envelope.

Lexie eyed him carefully and opened the envelope revealing seven plane tickets from New York to Seattle, "What is this?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Dad thought you'd like to go to Seattle for your birthday."

"Today?" she asked him looking at the date of the flight.

"Yeah, why not? Uncle Derek and dad were talking and they are going to come too," Camden told her.

"Aw! Thank you, I absolutely love it," she told him as she hugged him tightly making the curly blonde girl squirm in her arms and giggle loudly, "Debbie, shh! Don't be so loud," Lexie scolded Debbie but couldn't help but laugh all the way through it as she couldn't stop looking at her daughter's smile. _Just like her dad's, _Lexie thought with a loving smile.

* * *

><p><em>Five years earlier<em>

_September 8th, 2017_

"_We really do make the most beautiful kids I've ever seen," Lexie whispered as she caressed her newborn's head._

_Mark hugged her from the back and looked over Lexie, over to the co-bed, "We did a great job with little Deborah Leigh... and we'll do a great job with the other ones too," he teased._

_Lexie looked at him with dead serious eyes, "Mark Sloan, listen to me carefully as I say this. There will be **no more** Sloan kids."_

"_Lexie Sloan, listen to me carefully as I say this. **I'm kidding**," he told her smiling and kissing her head softly, "We had said four, and we have four."_

_Lexie sighed softly, "Thank God, because I swear I'm not sure I could handle another baby. I'm too old to have more kids."_

_Mark laughed at her, "If you are old then what about me?"_

"_You are older, but you know that I'm just talking about the many many **many **babies my body has dealt with already," she explained turning around to face him and kiss him. "Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>Mark finally came down the stairs, he had the brightest smile ever, and Lexie could only guess why. She walked up to him putting Debbie back on the ground and smiled deeply at the little girl in Mark's arms.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eleven months earlier<em>

_November 25th, 2021. Thanksgiving_

"_Crap crap crap crap **crap**," Lexie cursed as she was holding the test in her hands._

_Alex, Izzie,and Nick had come to visit them for a month, and the day before Alex had made a comment of Lexie eating and craving as if she was pregnant again, but she had shrugged it off and told him that he had gained weight. _

_Earlier that morning as she was going down stairs to start preparing the food for the dinner that night she was hit by the smell of turkey and spices, and immediately had to make a run to the bathroom not being able to stand the smell._

_Lexie's eyes widen in realization and she drove off to the nearest pharmacy. And now there she was, sitting in her bathroom's toilet holding the plastic test in her hands._

"_How did this happen?" she asked herself quietly, knowing that everyone was in the house and they could enter her room any time. Plus, knowing her kids, they were going to need her for something. She groaned loudly, she knew she had been taking her pills, and she was super careful, though neither her nor Mark liked condoms so they didn't use them, but still Lexie was always so careful._

_She couldn't believe that she was going to have to push another baby out of her body. Mark and her had decided on four kids and now they were going to have five._

_Lexie was in the kitchen, getting everything ready to serve as she debated how to tell Mark. She could tell him in private, or she could announce it during dinner._

"_Are you okay?" Izzie asked her._

_Lexie simply nodded and Izzie left to the dinning room as Alex entered the kitchen._

"_Asshole," she stated quietly._

_Alex furrowed his brows, "Why now?"_

"_Because," she responded as she took the last plate over to the dinning room and sat down between Debbie and Mark, as the other ones began sitting around them._

"_Okay, who's going to begin saying thanks?" Izzie asked._

_Lexie smiled, "I will," she said with a smile, holding Mark's hand. "I would like to thank so many people right now, I would love to thank God for giving me a wonderful family, and thank him because we all are healthy and happy. I thank Mark for being there by my side, for being the best father and husband he can. But I think I want to thank both God and Mark for what I found out today about a new addition to this family," Lexie said with a big smile and looked over at Mark, who's face she wasn't able to read whatsoever. She gave his hand a little squeeze and before he could reply Nathan asked._

"_Are we getting a puppy?"_

_Lexie laughed and shook her head, "Why not have your father tell you since I'm sure he knows what it is."_

"_You're pregnant?" he asked her in disbelief._

_Lexie nodded with the biggest grin ever, "I am."_

_Mark smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly._

_Alex smirked, realizing why he had been called an asshole._

_Mark looked over at Debbie and asked her, "Do you know what that means?"_

_She shook her head with a big smile._

"_You are going to have a baby brother or sister," Lexie told her._

_Everyone at the table laughed and congratulated them before going back to saying thanks._

_Mark and Lexie couldn't stop smiling at each other the whole time._

_Later, after everyone had gone to bed and Mark and Lexie had celebrated on their own way the news of the new baby, they were laying on the bed, with Mark's hands on Lexie's still flat abdomen and Lexie's hands over his._

"_You seem too happy for having decided that we were only going to have four kids," Mark noted._

_Lexie kissed his bare chest, "I had all morning to freak out about it," she admitted._

_He laughed, and she could feel the vibration of his chest, "We can make it through one more."_

_Lexie nodded before finally giving in to the sleepiness._

* * *

><p><em>Four months earlier<em>

_June 8th, 2022_

_Mark looked over at her wife and he could easily tell she was freaking out. He rushed to her side and looked at his phone debating whether or not to do it._

_He began dialing, knowing it was the best thing to do, even if Lexie didn't want him to._

_Mark began rubbing circles on her back and he could feel how tense she was._

"_**Hello?**" He heard her answer._

"_H–hey, are you free? Can we talk?" Mark asked her._

"_**Um, sure… What's wrong?**"_

_Mark took in a deep breath, "Lexie's pregnant, and she is due t–"_

"_**Wait, Lexie's pregnant again? How many kids do you guys have already?**" She asked him._

"_Four, this is out fifth one– Why–God! Addison don't distract me, Lexie's due today, but she hasn't had any contractions at all and she has always been a few weeks earlier with the other babies and she's freaking out," Mark explained quickly. "What can we do to induce labor? Because she is really tense and I'm sure she's about to go crazy," he explained to Addison as he looked into Lexie's eyes trying to calm her down._

_Addison was quite for a minute and Mark only hoped she was thinking about something, "**Are the other kids home?**" she asked._

"_No, they are with Mrs. Shepherd," he responded with disbelieve in his voice. "Why the hell are you deviating from the topic e–"_

"_**I'm just asking because there is a solution for both, labor and tension, but I'm sure you wouldn't like your kids around,**" she explained. "**Put me on speaker because I want Lexie to hear this as well.**"_

_Mark did as he was ordered and looked at Lexie._

"_Hey," Lexie said quietly._

"_**Hey there Lexie, okay I have a solution, but I need you to pay close attention because it may be uncomfortable, alright?**"_

_Lexie sighed, "Alright."_

"_**This may be a very weird solution, but it has been proved to make the uterus contract and I'm sure you already know that this is good for tension.**"_

"_Addison, go to the point," Mark said, beginning to get stressed._

_They heard Addison breathe deeply, "**You need to have sex.**"_

_Lexie looked at the phone as if it was some strange artifact, "What?" she asked._

"_**What you heard. Now there are many ways and by knowing Mark and I'm guessing that you might be like that too, you may have already figured some positions more comfortable than others, but for this you could do it sideways, or standing up. Whichever is more comfortable for you, Lexie,**" Addison explained._

"_Okay," Lexie said looking over at Mark._

"_Okay," he responded._

_They could listen to Addison trying to suppress a laugh on the other side of the line, "**Good luck guys.**"_

"_Goodbye Addison," Mark said before hanging up and beginning to undress himself and Lexie. "How do you want to do this?" He asked her._

_She shrugged, "Gravity might help, so I think just against the wall," she said standing up already half naked. She quickly took her bra off and then slipped her panties through her legs._

_Mark grabbed her around her waist as he was already naked and ready. He found it hard to believe that some men thought that their pregnant wives turned them off, because a pregnant Lexie turned him on like nothing else. He actually found it difficult to be around her without letting other people know about his constant state of arousal. "Are you ready?" he asked her seductively, making sure that his warm breath sent a shiver down her spine._

"_If what you are asking is if I'm wet then you better know that I'm going through a dry-spell, but for you I'm sure I can be ready," she told him as she felt his fingers making their way inside of her._

_Mark tried to make it as fast as he could because he hated seeing Lexie like that, so taking his fingers out of her and beginning to rub her clit he drove his penis into her and made her come in less than five minutes._

_Then it was when she began screaming in pain._

_He separated from her and began kissing her hair as he took her in his arms and placed her in their bed, "I'm going to take that as a thank you," he said before getting dressed and helping Lexie into her underwear and sweats._

_She rolled her eyes as she began feeling the contractions again, "Oh god, that hurts!" she whined._

"_I hope you're not talking about the sex," he said as he carried her in his arms downstairs to the car._

_She rolled her eyes as they drove to the hospital and Mark held her hand all the way there._

* * *

><p>"How's my baby Maddie?" Lexie cooed as she took her from Mark and held her against her chest smelling her little head.<p>

Mark smiled at them. He loved each and every single one of their kids so much. The twins had Lexie's brown hair and Mark's blue eyes. They had Lexie's nose, but his ears. Pamela was a tomboy, but at the same time completely girly, Nathan on the other hand was a jock just like his older brother.

Deborah had Mark's blonde hair and facial expressions, but she had deep brown eyes. She was probably the funniest of them because she was constantly getting caught by doing things she shouldn't. Mark smiled fondly as he remembered the time they took her to the hospital with them because she had the day off from school and she was caught entering Mark's OR with scrub cap, gloves, and gown. Mark had ordered her to go to the gallery, but she insisted on staying… She had won in the end. Thinking it back Mark realized that even though both him and Lexie were stubborn like hell, they had different ways of stubbornness. Debbie definitely has his.

But Madeline was completely different. She was Lexie's little clone. Everything about Maddie yelled Lexie. Even if she was only four months old she had Lexie's bright smile and never stopped babbling. She seemed to love eating as well, and had Lexie's temper whenever she was sleepy.

Just like Camden was Mark's copy, Madeline was Lexie's.

"She's been changed already, but has sucking on her fist when I entered her room, so I'm guessing she's hungry."

Lexie nodded and kissed him softly, "Thank you for my present," she whispered against his lips.

"I was sure you'd like it, though I have to admit it was Cam's idea," he told her.

She smiled and separated her lips from his, "I guess I have to go get my suitcase ready, and also the kids'."

Mark shook his head, "I already did that last night when you were sleeping."

She nodded slowly, "Then I guess I'll get dressed after I finish feeding Maddie and the kids finish eating," she said leaning in for a kiss, but it was cut short by Maddie's babbling.

They all laughed and Lexie went to her room.

* * *

><p>They had boarded the plane just in time. Lexie was sitting on the left side with Maddie in her arms and Camden and Debbie on the inside, Mark was on the other side with the twins on the inside.<p>

Mark couldn't stop watching Lexie and remembering all of those things that had happened to them. Some were great, others not so good, but all those moments were part of who they were.

As the plane finally arrived to Seattle, after a stop in Los Angeles Mark stood up from his seat after most of the people had left the plane and knelt down next to a sleeping Lexie.

"Hey," he whispered softly rubbing her arms softly, "Baby, open your eyes. We are here." he told her as she groaned and opened her eyes smiling at him.

"I love you," she said before kissing him.

"I love you too," he smiled and separated their lips, "Let's go, Mer, Derek and Zola are here waiting."

She nodded standing up and letting the kids walk ahead of them, she grabbed Mark's hand in hears and left the plane smiling deeply as she saw her kids and husband.

Life had really worked out great for them in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter as it was the last one. I have to say I was a little uninspired writing this, but my muse seemed to be giving me the push by saying "You suck!" "You need to update before you lose all of your readers and reviewers!" I will be posting a new fic probably tomorrow, it's much shorter. I might also post a one-shot. I'm also working on another fic so I hope that as soon as the other one is up and running I'll be somewhat half-way through with it or at least know where it's heading because I always have a layout, but this one is just flowing with no need of it:P**

**Hope you liked this story, I enjoyed it so much and I got to learn about some great reviewers I have. Some of you, I have to say, have really impressed me when you told me a little about you the last time I posted explaining why I took it so personal. Some of you are true survivors because you have gone through some hard stuff in your life.**

**I also want you guys to know that I have appreciated each and every one of you with you encouraging words and also to the ones that don't necessarily review but I know that you've been reading it.**

**I hope to hear about you soon and that you hear about my stories soon too!**

**Please review one last time… Even if you've never reviewed before I would like to know what you liked about this chapter and story soon.**

**I also want to explain something about Diane's character, I had thought about having her die, but then I wanted her to have a bigger role on this story but it just didn't work out that way. **

**Once again, please review!**


End file.
